


Sexual Healing

by phoenix_173



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian medicine is a helluva thing, Bucky Barnes deserves a hug and also some lovin', Bucky Barnes is never wrong, Captain Caveman, Car Sex, Crack Taken Seriously, Darcy Lewis has a magical vajayjay, F/M, M/M, Mild BDSM, Multi, Natasha Romanoff is better than everyone, Natasha goes undercover for a tiny bit of time and you managed to get into WHAT kind of trouble?, Porn With Plot, Steve Rogers is emotionally constipated, all aboard the porntrain to smutville, first times with an extra set of hands, have we mentioned that Steve is emotionally constipated?, he's working on it, magical hand jobs, magical lady cave, pornytags will be added as porny bits begin happening, praise kink and exhibitiony kink and voyeuristic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers would do anything for Bucky Barnes.  Daring rescues, being punched in the face with a metal fist repeatedly, start a war.  These were all things Steve Rogers was willing to do for Bucky Barnes.</p><p>But when Thor brings back an Asgardian cure to finally fix Bucky’s tortured mind, Steve can’t be the one to give him the cure.  </p><p>No.  Because this particular Asgardian remedy isn’t a simple pill, injection or topical cream.    This cure is delivered exclusively via virgin.</p><p>aka.  Darcy’s magical lady cave fixes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex Will Lead You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this is the brain child of wanting to write porn. Like, all the porn. So, yeah. This happened. Also, all chapter titles are song titles, but instead of the word 'LOVE' we substituted 'SEX'.
> 
> ENJOY ALL THE PORN!
> 
> <3 Katie and Nix

**Chapter One: Sex Will Lead You Back**

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers would do anything for Bucky Barnes.

 

He invaded a Hydra base on his own back in 1943 in order to save Bucky Barnes.

 

He was willing to be beaten to death on that helicarrier in 2014 in order to bring back Bucky Barnes.

 

He had torn the fabric of his team apart and engaged in warfare with friends in order to protect Bucky Barnes.

 

And he had called in favors to bring in Charles Xavier to bring back Bucky Barnes’ memories.

 

The results had been less than inspiring.  Apparently, reintegrating seventy years of memories, painful, bloody, awful memories into Bucky’s fragile mind had been more than even Bucky’s super serum enhanced system could take.

 

“Buck?  Can you hear me?”  Steve whispered as he stared at the man lying in the hospital bed in front of him.

 

Bucky had been stuck in a waking vegetative state for twelve days.  His eyes, once full of sparkling life and laughter and blues and grays and humor and love were now slate gray, unblinking and cold.  He didn’t acknowledge Steve’s presence.  He didn’t acknowledge anything that went on around him.  Xavier had warned that this might happen before restoring Bucky’s memories.  

 

Bucky had insisted it was worth the risk.

 

Bruce was hopeful that eventually, the serum would kick in, and Bucky’s accelerated healing would eventually bring him back.  But he had warned it wouldn’t be any time soon.  MRI’s of Bucky’s brain showed extensive damage.  If the same had happened to Steve, the healing would take years.  For Bucky and the bastardized serum that ran through his veins, it could be even longer.

 

“I’m going to find a way to help you, Bucky,” Steve promised.  All of his team, even Tony, were looking for a way to help.  “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

Bucky blinked.  Steve nearly jumped in his seat at the slow movement of Bucky’s eyelids dropping down and then opening again.

 

It was progress.  Slow, but sure.  And Steve was sure that between all the brilliant and otherworldly people currently in his life, they would be able to come up with a faster solution.

 

Steve Rogers was willing to do anything to help Bucky Barnes.

 

He had no idea that Thor was on his way through the Bifrost with a remedy.  A remedy that would test Steve’s devotion to helping Bucky Barnes to the fullest.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to have to repeat that, Big Thunder.”

 

Thor leveled Tony Stark with a furrowed brow as they sat together in Tony’s workshop in the new Avenger’s Facility.  Tony had been methodically wiping his hands the entire time Thor had explained the remedy that the healers of Asgard had provided him with for the Captain’s man.  It was a simple enough concept, and Stark was too clever to not understand.

 

“The remedy is relayed through an intermediary,” Thor began again.

 

“OH...believe me, I understood that part,” Tony chuckled, throwing the rag on a nearby bench.  He clapped his hand together and said, “I’m having trouble understanding what role you need me to play in this.  You seem to have the...ah... _intermediary_ position filled.  And believe me, I am so past being able to fill that intermediary position.  Even if I wanted to.”

 

“I have someone who could relay the remedy to the Captain’s man,” Thor nodded stiffly.  “I look to you for the solution of presenting the opportunity to her.”

 

“And let me guess,” Tony heaved a heavy sigh.  “When you say presenting the opportunity, you mean, offering a financial incentive.”

 

“She is not a whore,” Thor said decisively.

 

“She’s the exact _opposite_ of a whore,” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“I believe that if the remedy is presented to her as a business transaction, it will protect her heart,” Thor said softly.  “As much as I care about easing the pain for the Captain, I must protect my sister above all else.”

 

“Alright...okay,” Tony nodded.  “She’s in Selvig’s lab first thing tomorrow morning.  I’ll pull her in for a meeting.”

 

“I thank you, Stark,” Thor nodded, placing a vial on Tony’s workshop bench.   

 

The shimmering liquid inside was iridescent, the color wildly shimmering between pinks and purples and blues.  Just one small vial, maybe a tablespoon of liquid and Thor promised that if given to Bucky the correct way, it would quickly mend his broken and fragile mind.  

 

The correct way...only Asgard would make its medicine in such a way that it couldn’t be taken orally or intravenously or heaven forbid even topically.

 

No.  Asgard’s cure-all was delivered via virgin.

 

“FRIDAY?  Can you call up Pepper for me?  I need her advice on how to handle a business transaction.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Coffee and donuts, tiny minion scientists!  First come, first serve!”

 

Darcy threw the three boxes of donuts she had picked up at the bakery on the retail level onto a lab bench and quickly moved away.  The minion scientists at the new Avengers’ Facility were rabid little beasts and she didn’t want to risk losing a digit to their need for breakfast treats.  She held her own extra large iced coffee with eighteen sugars and a splash of cream as she walked back to her awesome little office at the epicenter of all the labs.  

 

Tony popped his head into his office a little while later.

 

“Lewis. You busy?”

 

“I’m always busy Tony.”

 

“Can you spare a few moments for your favorite billionaire, genius, philanthropist?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded anyway. She grabbed her coffee and followed the genius to his lab.

 

“Pepper tells me you’ve applied to have Stark Industries defer your student loans? I’m hurt, Fun Size. I would happily pay off your student loans. I’m sure I’ve offered before. Have I offered before?”

 

“Yes, Tony. You have offered before. But I need to do this my way. We’ve talked about this. And the rates for repayment from SI are _way_ better than what I’m currently paying. I had to take a higher interest rate when I signed my promissory letter for grad school since I was still technically an unpaid intern. But since I’m using my degrees for SI, I qualify for your loans. It’s fine Tony. I’d rather do it this way. I don’t want to continue hearing about how I only got where I have either on my back or because of who I know. I _need_ to do it this way,” she looked at him with as much seriousness as she could muster.

 

Tony looked at her thoughtfully. And that worried her. A Tony with a thoughtful look on his face was a Tony that was planning something. She’d learned to be wary of that face.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, Tony, the answer is no.”

 

“But you don’t even know what I’m thinking about.”

 

“You just need to ask yourself, ‘Would Pepper approve?’, and if the answer isn’t a resounding yes, FORGET ABOUT IT!”

 

 **“** Pepper approved this one, actually,” Tony said quietly.

 

Again, Tony’s seriousness and quietness had Darcy on high alert.  This was something that even Tony Stark didn’t want to joke about.  And that must mean that it was _huge_.  

 

“Seriously, Tony?  Just...get it out,” Darcy bit her lip.  “I can tell it’s something important.”

 

Tony nodded.  The kid deserved transparency at this point, especially considering what they were about to ask her to do.  “What do you know about Barnes?”

 

Darcy took a deep breath.  What she knew about Bucky Barnes could probably fill a book.  She had met Steve Rogers two months after SHIELD fell.  She had developed a serious, unrequited crush on Steve Rogers two months and three days after SHIELD fell.  And by her estimate, she had completely disgusted Steve Rogers two months, three days and ten minutes after SHIELD fell.  

 

She hadn’t told anyone, but she had worked with JARVIS to try to narrow the search parameters for Bucky Barnes.  Sure, one of her hopes there was to earn Steve’s gratitude.  But the larger hope had been to offer some kind of assistance to a man who had given his life to his country in 1945 and who had been disgustingly tortured and used by the most heinous group of assholes on the face of the planet.  

 

It hadn’t mattered that her work continued with FRIDAY and Vision when they had moved into the new Avenger’s Facility.  It hadn’t mattered that it was her program that had finally given Steve and Sam an accurate picture of where Bucky was hiding.  It had only mattered that when the dust had settled from the events of last May, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson brought back a man who could barely remember his own name.

 

So she began her research again, instead of trying to find Bucky, she began to research ways to _help_ Bucky.  She may have called up an old high school classmate **,** and provided Bruce with the contact information for Professor Xavier.  

 

Essentially, Darcy knew that it was a little bit her fault that Bucky’s brain was essentially broken now.  

 

She knew an awful lot about Bucky Barnes.

 

“I know that he’s hot,” Darcy said with exaggerated flippancy.  “Like really, that hair shouldn’t work...but it does.  Science could never explain that.”

 

“Capsicle said that today he said his first word since the memory procedure with Baldy,” Tony shrugged.  

 

“Was it a request for a haircut?  Because I don’t know if I’d let that happen,” Darcy continued on with her go-to defense mechanism of ridiculous humor.  

 

“It was _help_ ,” Tony said bluntly.  

 

“Oh,” Darcy whispered, all of her humor flying from her.

 

“Are you willing to help, Fun Size?” Tony wondered, holding out a slim leather binder to her.  She took it and Tony shuffled from foot to foot a bit, clearly feeling a little uncomfortable with his role in the Society to Improve Barnes’ Mental Health.  “It’s a contract, regarding expanded job duties.”

 

“Oh,” Darcy whispered again, speed reading through the first page.  Her eyes went huge and her cheeks flushed pink as she looked up at Tony curiously, making sure the man wasn’t pulling an epic prank.  

 

He was not.

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“His synapses are healing at the rate we had expected,” Bruce looked down at his charts and then back up to Steve.  “He can understand us.  He can comprehend what is going on around him and he can give us a few words.  But there’s a disconnect.  He can’t tell us everything.  It will still be a while until he can.”

 

“Right,” Steve nodded, giving Bucky a reassuring smile.  

 

Bucky could only blink in response.  Steve figured it was better than nothing.

 

“Have we heard from Thor?  Vision?  Wanda?” Steve wondered of Bruce.

 

“Captain Rogers, Prince Thor requests admittance to the room,” FRIDAY helpfully announced.  

 

“Please let him in,” Steve nodded, carefully watching Bucky for any sign of distress.  Bucky simply blinked in response.   Steve turned to Thor, who walked in with all the gravitas that the future King of Asgard would.  

 

“Steven, my friend, I come with good news,” Thor gave a soft, reassuring smile to Bucky before nodding at Bruce.  “I bring a remedy.”

 

“Oh boy,” Bruce nodded.  He had consulted Tony on the remedy.  He gave a half-hearted wave to the men in the room and said, “And this remedy is definitely science that is over my head, so I’m going to just...disappear.”

 

Thor waited until Bruce had left the room before looking between the blank slate of Bucky’s face to the anxious, hopeful look on Steve’s.

 

“The remedy will heal the fractures of the mind.  It will be whole and complete again,” Thor promised.  

 

“Where is it?” Steve wondered hopefully.  “Let’s give it to him.”

 

“Ah, that is where the difficulty lies,” Thor nodded.  “It can only be administered through a highly specific ritual.”

 

“Ritual,” Steve repeated, suddenly very wary.

 

“There must be an intermediary,” Thor admitted.  “The intermediary administers the cure via mating.”

 

Steve’s mouth gaped for a split second before he blinked five times in a row.  He looked to Bucky, whose face was expressionless, but he was also blinking more rapidly now, as well.  Steve turned back to Thor and nodded.

 

“Give it to me, I’ll...I’ll _administer_ it,” Steve said resolutely.

 

“You are not an appropriate intermediary, my friend,” Thor shook his head.  He surveyed Steve carefully and nodded.  “You are approximately seventy-five years too late to be the correct intermediary.”

 

“What’s that mean?” Steve furrowed his brow.

 

“The healing draught is administered to the intermediary, who must be pure, and also in this case, a virgin maiden, and she can administer the cure to the ailing warrior,” Thor revealed.  

 

“ _What_?” Steve whispered.  He looked to Bucky, who was still blinking rapidly, his eyes on Thor.  “How are we going to----where would we find someone willing to do that?”

 

“Never fear, Steven,” Thor smiled gently at his fellow Avenger.  “I have already found a willing maiden.”

 

“Who?” Bucky managed to spit out.  The spoken word causing Steve’s muscles to twitch in his surprise.

 

“Lady FRIDAY, please open the door so I might retrieve my friend,” Thor asked kindly.  He walked to the door and offered his arm to the mystery maiden.

 

“No, absolutely not,” Steve said firmly with his arms across his chest.

 

And at the very same moment that Steve said no, Bucky managed to whisper, “Please.  Help.”

 

Steve turned to Bucky with wide surprised eyes, before whipping his head back towards the newcomer and scowling at her.  He took a slow swallow, his eyes going from the top of her head with her wild brown curls down to the tips of her converse covered toes.  

 

 _Darcy Lewis_.

 

Steve knew Darcy Lewis.  He’d met her at Avengers Tower two months after the fall of SHIELD.  Two short months after he learned the man he had loved since 1937 was still alive.  

 

Darcy Lewis was a short, curvy little thing, with a gap toothed grin, and bright blue eyes that couldn’t hide an emotion to save her soul.  She was sassy and funny and witty and kind and smart.  

 

It had taken Steve three short days to realize he had to keep himself far removed from Darcy Lewis.  

 

And here she was, the _intermediary_ for Bucky’s miracle cure.  

 

A pure, virgin maiden.  

 

Steve looked to Bucky again, knowing that his brain could process this, but he couldn’t communicate all he needed to.  Steve knew Bucky inside and out though, and he wagered that his friend was thinking how a dish like Darcy Lewis had remained pure and untouched for so long.  

 

Because Darcy Lewis was exactly the type of dame that Bucky would have chased to the moon and back before the war.  

 

“We can find another virgin, Thor,” Steve insisted.  “Miss Lewis doesn’t need to do this.”

 

“You are wrong there, Steven,” Thor insisted, with some strength in his voice, a hint of a reprimand.  Thor knew Darcy well, and could feel her wilting at Steve’s utter refusal to consider her.  “I specified a _pure_ , virgin maiden.  The purity does not pertain to her virginity.  The purity is her heart.”

 

Steve winced internally.  Of course she would be pure of heart.  Of course she would be _perfect_.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to look at Bucky, his eyebrows raised in question.

 

“I want to help you, Sergeant Barnes,” Darcy said earnestly, moving away from Thor and walking towards Bucky’s bed.  She gave him a small, hopeful smile and said, “But if you don’t want to, just...just blink or something?  Or say No, and I’ll work with FRIDAY to find another person that you wouldn’t mind.  Someone who you would want.”

 

Bucky took a deep breath and looked up at Darcy, eyes unblinking.  His lips parted and the words came out slowly, but had more emotion in them than Steve had heard from the man since 1945.

 

“Call.  Me.  Bucky.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you understand how excited we are? Are you as excited as we are? Do you realize that Nix gives Katie free reign over the tags?? Do you know how tempted Katie was to put the tag in "I said a bang bang bangity bang I said a bang bang bangity bang"????
> 
> Friends. OT3 Fellowship. Lobes of my life....we are in for such a FUN ride. (heh)  
> <3


	2. The Power of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooboy. This hit a nerve. This scratched an itch. This fulfilled a trope-y need out there.
> 
> And Nix and I are hard at work to provide you for all the nerves, itches and needs. Thank you for the ridiculously lovely response. We hope to make you happy, satisfied and proud.
> 
> Side note, the chapter titles are my honest to goodness favorite things. this one is Huey Lewis and the News "Power of Love(sex)" This song was my jam as a toddler.

**Chapter Two: The Power of Sex**

  


* * *

 

 

Bucky Barnes could finally remember.

 

Since he fell from the train in 1945, there had been gaps in his memory.  Images in his brain were like a flipbook, a snapshot picture of faces staring down at him, another of a saw covered in blood, another of an empty space where his left arm used to be.  And then, the snapshots had stopped when the electricity came.

 

It had taken a formerly small, formerly beloved man looking at him with bewildered scrutiny and saying one word to bring back the haziest snapshots from before the train.

 

_Buck?_

 

They had tried to chase the snapshot away with electricity again, and would have succeeded, if it weren’t for the other words.

 

 _Till the end of the line_.

 

Those words became his new mission.  He had to find out why they were so important, why they made him feel safe.  He went everywhere, to every corner of the planet, finding new, horrifying snapshots of a life he couldn’t remember living.  And when Steve and his friend had finally caught up to him, the world came crashing down around them and he relied on the words, the feeling that they were important, that Steve was important to guide him through.

 

But when they landed on the other side, when the fire had died down, the need to know, the need to remember the life he had lived before and after the train was too great.  The telepath had warned him that this would be a result. That he would be trapped inside of his own brain, full and whole with all of his memories, but unable to communicate, unable to move, unable to do anything and that it would take him a long time to regain all of those things.

 

It had seemed a worthy price to pay at the time.  

 

That was until he was sitting in a bed, unable to talk or blink or do anything while Steve, his Steve, the reason he had always tried to be a little bit better, a little more _good_ , looked at him anxiously and treated him like he was a broken, fragile thing.

 

He wasn’t a broken, fragile thing.  He was good as new up in his brain and in his thoughts.  But the damage blocked those thoughts from even the telepath, and he was left without a way to tell Steve anything.  

 

He wanted to tell Steve that he would prefer if the older Nurse Roberts would give him the sponge baths instead of the infinitely hotter Nurse Turk, because he didn’t feel right getting wiped down by a married lady who was that pretty.  He wanted to tell Steve that he liked it when he would tuck his hair behind his ears and give him those soft smiles that he used to give him all the time back before the war.  

 

But most importantly, at that moment, as Thor hovered at the door to Bucky’s room, and Darcy Lewis stood next to his bed and gave him a smile he knew he didn’t deserve, he wanted to tell Steve that he was being an asshole and what on Earth had he done to this perfect little dish of a dame in the past that those big blue eyes filled with sadness and longing whenever she glanced at Steve.

 

She wanted to help him.  

 

She was willing to give him what girls back in his day had been taught to hold precious and dear and sacred.  

 

He was a good man, beneath the Soldier and the blood and the pain.  But he would never be able to say no to this gorgeous woman.  And she _was_ pure of heart.  He knew that before she walked into the room.  Prior to his procedure with Xavier, the part of Bucky that had been the Soldier had relentlessly gone over the facility’s personnel files and surveillance footage.

 

Darcy Lewis.  Twenty-seven years old, no living family, Graduate of Culver University, former intern to Dr. Jane Foster, current lab manager of Stark Industries Avengers facility.  She brought treats into the labs every Monday and made sure to give them to the security on site as well.  She was close with every member of the Avengers team, except for Steve.  Even Sam considered her a friend.  

 

And she had worked tirelessly with Stark’s AI systems in order to find him and to help him.  The security footage had showed her pouring over her laptop while conversing with first JARVIS then FRIDAY.  

 

Darcy Lewis was a damned peach and she was also one of the sweetest girls on the face of the planet.  

 

Bucky should have said no.  He should have let Steve drive her and Thor away.  He didn’t deserve what she was willing to give him.

 

But Bucky was never as good as Steve.  

 

Darcy placed her hand on top of his left hand and gave him that unique little smile, her eyes showing that she wanted to be there, she wanted to help him.  And Bucky blinked at her, wishing he could send a grateful smile to his face.  He wanted more than anything to get the words out to tell her how grateful he was, and how much he wanted her.

 

“Miss Lewis, Dr. Banner would like you to go to Dr. Cho’s lab immediately,” FRIDAY announced.  “If you are to act as the intermediary, there are precautions that will need to be taken.”

 

“Right...yeah,” Darcy nodded.  She turned to Thor and smiled.  “You want to explain to them?  I’ll...I’ll be back when I’m ready.”

 

They watched her go and Steve looked to Thor warily.

 

“There’s more?” Steve wondered.

 

“You can use none of your Midgardian prophylactics as precautions in the ritual,” Thor admitted.  “The Doctors have devised another way to prevent Darcy from conceiving a child.”

 

Steve took a breath of relief at that and looked back to Bucky, who was again, blinking very rapidly.  Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes fondly.  Bucky had always been very careful back in the day not to get a girl into trouble.  Steve knew that Bucky had never had sex without a condom before.  And he also knew that the idea of it was highly coveted to the man who was currently unable to wax poetical about how much he wanted that.

 

“Are we going to get this over with right away?” Steve grumbled.

  


There were times when Steve forgot that Thor was not only a powerful warrior, but also, the closest thing to a god of myth that he had ever seen.  This was one of those times.

 

Thor’s hand was wrapped around Steve’s throat in a heartbeat, and Steve felt the unforgiving wall behind his back.   He heard the rumble of thunder in the distance and looked down at his teammate with a healthy amount of trepidation.

 

“Steven, I understand that James is your chosen mate, and that this Asgardian remedy is foreign to you,” Thor said lowly.  “But do not make light of what my sister is willing to gift unto you both.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Steve shook his head and Thor dropped him.  He took a deep breath, trying to center himself.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“I do not understand your behavior to the Lady Darcy,” Thor shook his head.  And he truly didn’t.  Thor understood more about the complexities of Midgardian romance than most, thanks to that fun God of Fertility title.  He knew that deep down, Steve coveted Darcy.  Thor would never betray his sister’s secrets, but Darcy would highly enjoy the coveting.  Yet Steve was obstinate and rude and dismissive.  It seemed highly illogical to the Asgardian Prince.

 

“I just---this is uncomfortable,” Steve managed.  “She’s going to be giving her virginity to someone she….”

 

“She is giving more than her maidenhood, Steven,” Thor shook his head.  “If the remedy works, and it always works, James and Darcy will be tethered.  Her heart will be tied to his good health and to his recovery.  This is not something that will be done and forgotten. They will be connected and drawn to each other.  If this is something that will inspire jealousy in you, if you continue to treat her with disdain as a result, it would be best if we waited and found another maiden.”

 

“No.” came the response from Bucky.  If he could glare at Steve, he would. 

 

“I will leave you to discuss this,” Thor nodded at the broken soldier in the bed.  “But know, Steven, the Lady Darcy is under my protection, she is the chosen sister of the future ruler of Asgard.  And please know that above all this, she is entirely capable of avenging her own heart against those that would attempt to hurt it.”

 

“Right,” Steve nodded.   “Thank you, Thor.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Dr. Ross is ingenious in her work on birth control,” Helen smiled at Darcy as the portable cradle worked at covering and healing the injection site of the implant.  “With Stark’s help it will be available worldwide within six months, at such a low cost that even the poorest of women in third world countries will have access to it.”

 

“And I’m not going to have a super soldier baby, right?” Darcy asked quietly.

 

“There is zero percent chance until you want the implant removed,” Dr. Cho assured her.  She smiled down at Darcy as the younger woman sipped at her iced coffee absently.  “Darcy...are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Yes,” Darcy answered automatically, resolutely.  “I mean....virginity is a societal construct anyway.  But...I meant to have done the sex before now, I did. It’s not like I was waiting for some nonexistent soulmate to be my one true love. Every time it was a possibility, it never felt quite right, and then Thor landed and my life has kind of been this big, complicated whirlwind since then, and I never got around to finding the right guy and knocking boots.”

 

“Hmmm,” Helen nodded.  She and Darcy had shared many a late night daiquiri, with and without the other females on the base.  Helen and Darcy had found common ground very quickly, and very early.  A mutual secret adoration of tall, blonde super heroes.  “Or you found the right guy and…”

 

“He hates my guts?” Darcy frowned.  “So I mean, it makes sense that I’d sign a contract to give it up to his best friend.  And you know, heal him with my magical vajayjay.  And kind of enter my all healing lady cave into his life forever. And when Tony handed me that contract, there was nothing inside of me telling me no. It seemed so right. I’ve learned to trust my instincts on important matters. It’s how I met Jane, and tased Thor.”

 

“I heard the thunder about twenty minutes ago,” Helen said softly.  “I doubt that when you left the room the talk went well.”

 

“I think I like the idea of Steve Rogers hating my guts for some random unknown reason, rather than hating my guts because I have to sex his boyfriend in order to save his brain,” Darcy sighed.  “I miss Natasha.”

 

Helen nodded in sympathetic understanding.  

 

Natasha was deep undercover for the last two months, a result of the war between Tony and Steve from earlier in the spring.  Helen and Darcy always looked to Natasha for advice and guidance and the occasional slap upside the head.  Natasha also had some sort of control over Steve and the rest of the Avengers.  She could have come in and steamrolled everyone and figured out an amicable solution for everything in no time.  

 

“Okay...you’re all set,” Helen smiled at her.  “Before you go...I mean, I know you have an everlasting crush on Steve and all, but Sergeant Barnes is... _hot_.”

 

“I know,” Darcy nodded.  “I’m trying not to think too much about that Lifetime movie they made based on his menagerie of well pleased ladies back in the 40’s.”

 

“How is that working out for you?” Helen smirked.

 

“Not very well, actually,” Darcy sighed.  How was she supposed to measure up to the hotness of all those made for television movie hotties?  She had absolutely no idea what she was doing.  Well...she had ideas.  She had plenty of ideas, but very little experience in putting those ideas into motion.  Zero experience.  Her cell phone rang and she checked the caller ID before picking it up and cheerfully answered, “All Hail the Mighty Queen of the Universe, how may this humble servant help you today?  Tony hasn’t blown anything up in the last forty-eight hours.”

 

“That means you get your forty-eight hour bonus!” Pepper laughed on the other end.  “I need you to go to the spa on the retail floor, Darcy.  I have an appointment for you.”

 

“Oh, what? Really?” Darcy furrowed her brow.  “But I have to---”

 

“Sergeant Barnes is still discussing things with Captain Rogers,” Pepper said calmly.  “And you...deserve a little pampering.  Bosses’ orders.”

 

* * *

 

  


Bucky wished he could tell Steve how okay he was with the plan of action.  

 

He also still wished he could smack the man upside the head for putting his foot in it with Thor regarding Darcy.

 

And lastly, he wished he could draw out of Steve _why_ he was behaving this way to a perfectly lovely little dish of a dame.  She was the very definition of sweetheart.  And he knew that Steve would have definitely carried a torch and a half for the woman back in the day.

 

It couldn’t have been that Steve was jealous of Darcy.  He and Stevie had shared a dame or two before and during the war.  It had always been a hell of a lot of fun, and he had the memory of sitting by a campfire after all the other Commandos had hit their tents, he had been leaning against Steve and they had been discussing what they wanted to do after the war, after they got to go home.

 

_“Don’t think you could convince Carter to have me too?” Bucky murmured thoughtfully._

 

_“Doesn’t seem to be the kind of thing she likes,” Steve sighed.  “Besides, she’s never going to walk away from the action.”_

 

_“You will?” Bucky laughed._

 

_“I would if I could,” Steve insisted firmly.  “We’d have a nice life.”_

 

_“Take all that hazard pay and buy a little place somewhere,” Bucky nodded, a dreamy smile on his face.  “Find a little firecracker of a dame that likes the idea of two strapping boys from Brooklyn warming the bed.”_

 

_“A real sweetheart,” Steve sighed.  “Gonna need a real sweetheart to make up for all your asshole ways, Jerk.”_

 

_“She’ll be the sweetest,” Bucky grinned.  “All soft curves to make up for your hard head.  Damn, I miss curvy little dames.”_

 

_“You ain’t kidding,” Steve chuckled.  He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and reeled him in for a soft, lingering kiss against his mouth.  When he pulled away he whispered, “Love you, Buck.”_

 

_“Love you too, Stevie.”_

  


If Bucky could vocalize his thoughts, he would verbally smack Steve upside the head.  He’d tell him that he should be dropping to his knees and worshiping that sweet little Darcy who was willing to give them everything in order to help him.  He’d tell him to get that hazard pay ready, because they were going to take this dame and live that happy little life together.  

 

But Bucky couldn’t vocalize any of that.  What he could manage to get out was a few blinks in Steve’s direction, bringing the man close to him, attentive and ready for anything Bucky could manage to say.

 

“Help,” Bucky said softly.  Steve put his hand on top of Bucky’s and squeezed.  Bucky blinked one more time and looked right in Steve’s earnest blue gaze.  “ _Soldier_.”

 

“Buck---what, are you afraid of something?” Steve furrowed his brow.  He would be lying if he didn’t say a few darker thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind as well.  Thor had explained that the remedy would be quick.  Bucky’s physical control would return very shortly after...initial contact.  

 

Steve knew that Bucky feared that Darcy would wind up being hurt in trying to help him back to himself.  Steve feared that too.

 

“Buck, what do you want me to do? We’re in my suite now, Miss Lewis will...she’ll come to you here,” Steve explained.  “FRIDAY will monitor for...for any danger.”

 

“Soldier,” Bucky repeated.  He liked Stark’s Artificial Intelligence program just fine.  She read to him when Steve was busy doing other things.  But the computer that sounded a little bit like Steve’s ma couldn’t do anything if Bucky couldn’t control the murderous monster that had used his body for seventy years.  

 

“Xavier fixed it,” Steve reminded him.  “He’s a part of you now, he’s something you control.”

 

“Help,” Bucky’s voice was still soft.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Steve promised.

 

“Stay.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this leads up to so much fun. We can't wait. Seriously. It's gonna be so hard for us to wait to load up chapter 3.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful support. We are happy to see so many of you willing to take this crazy train.
> 
> <3 Katie and Nix


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut you've been waiting for! 1,000,000% NSFW. Unless you've got a really, really good poker face. (Katie would read the crap out of this at work cause screw work. there's porn to be read)
> 
> We are both ridiculously proud of this smut. Also...it's a super long chapter. like...woah. SO MUCH PORN. We hope you enjoy and if you do, you're welcome-o.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title from Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love.
> 
> ENJOY!  
> <3 Nix and Katie

**Chapter Three:  Crazy Little Thing Called Sex**

 

* * *

 

“It won’t hurt?” Darcy whispered to Thor as he handed her the vial.

 

“No, dearest sister, it will not hurt,” Thor promised her.  “It will give you courage if you lack it.”

 

“It’s pretty,” Darcy looked at the vial.  It was like a little glass tube full of the glowiest bits of the solar system.  Sparkling and shifting colors and mystery all in a tablespoon of mystery cure liquid.

 

“It matches your heart,” Thor smiled down indulgently at her.  “Lady Darcy, you should know that others who have been chosen to relay this particular remedy are held in the highest esteem in Asgard.  They earn their place in Valhalla.”

 

“Woah,” Darcy nodded.  “I thought I was just getting laid, finally.”

 

“You jest, little one, but I sense the fear in you,” Thor whispered.

 

“I think I’m just scared that I won’t be any good at it,” Darcy shrugged.  “That when he comes to, the first words will be _Ugh, Steve, why’d you let this happen?_ ”

 

Thor bellowed with laughter.  Full and hearty and genuine.  

 

“My dearest sister,” Thor managed to get out after a full thirty seconds of uproarious chuckling.  “You have nothing to fear.  Trust in me that you will be most adept at your endeavors.”

 

“Right, God of Fertility,” Darcy rolled her eyes.  She held the vial up high and shrugged.  “Bottoms up!”

 

“Wait!  Wait, Miss Lewis,” Steve rushed into the room.  He gave Thor an apologetic look before turning flaming cheeks Darcy’s way.  “There’s a problem you need to consider before you take that.”

 

“Okay?” Darcy looked down at Steve’s shoes, marveling at how they seemed to be perfectly normal jogging sneakers.  She had expected those heavy boots he wore with his uniform.  Or a pair of fancy 1940’s shoes.  Just regular old Black and white Adidas sneakers though.  

 

“Bucky...he asked me to stay,” Steve said softly.  

 

“In the apartment?” Darcy furrowed her brow.

 

“In the room,” Steve shook his head.  “I’m sorry...he’s...he’s worried that he could hurt you and he wants me there to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

 

“So---you’d be watching us?” Darcy finally risked a glance up to Steve’s face and bit her lip anxiously.  His cheeks were flushed and his jaw was clenched in what she assumed was anger.  

 

“Yes,” he said tightly.  

 

His tone indicated that he wouldn’t be enjoying it very much.

 

“Uhm...okay, fine,” Darcy shrugged, her eyes going back to his shoes.  She may be a virgin, but she had a lifelong subscription to all the porn on the internet.  She thought she knew all her kinks.  Exhibitionism may need to be added to the list.  She felt her cheeks flushing and looked to Thor for some kind of reassurance.  

 

Instead, Thor glared at Steve in annoyance.  

 

“The remedy has never been administered in such a way,” Thor said as calmly as possible.  “I cannot tell you if it would have an effect on you, Steven.”

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Steve said resolutely.  

 

Darcy hid her wince well.  She knew, and she knew that Steve knew, that the remedy wouldn’t be a one time thing.  Bucky would be drawn to Darcy for an unforeseeable amount of time.  Steve was willing to risk that too by being a part of the...festivities.  

 

He still didn’t look too happy about it, Darcy thought.  She had no idea what was going on behind that All-American look of constipation though.  She might have been surprised if she did.

 

“Let’s do this,” Darcy nodded, and threw back the contents of the vial.  Thor squeezed her shoulder once before turning her and putting her hand on Steve’s forearm.  

 

“May the Fates approve your blessed work,” Thor nodded, giving Steve a push towards the bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

Darcy remembers the first time she had ever had a drink of alcohol.  

 

She had been fifteen, at the wedding of her best friend’s cousin, and all the teenagers had gleefully taken a glass of champagne for the wedding toast.  She remembered fishing out the delicious little raspberry in the bottom of the glass first with a fork and chomping down on that before clinking her glass with everyone else and tossing the bubbly, sweet liquid down quickly.  

 

The taste of it was fine, a little unexpected, but not bad at all.  

 

What she remembered clearly was the feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach that radiated quickly throughout all of her body.  She remembered that while she had full faculties of herself and her actions, it had been so much easier to grab the seventeen year old brother of the bride and smooch him in a darkened corner of the reception hall.  

 

She had that feeling again as her hand clutched on Steve’s arm and they walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  Warm.  Happy.   _Uninhibited_.  

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Steve whispered suddenly, staring down at her in wonder as they stood in front of the door to his bedroom.  Where he was about to watch his best friend take her virginity.  It was more than the sex.  Steve knew that Darcy Lewis was the sweetest heart that had managed to enter into his life since he woke up from the ice.  He didn’t want her to think she had to tether herself to him...to Bucky.  What could they give her from their twisted and violent lives?

 

“No, I do,” Darcy nodded, her voice breathy, her eyes focused and determined.  She knew this was what she was meant to do.  To provide comfort, to allow for healing, to help mend a wonderful man who had paid decades of penance for sins he hadn’t committed.  Steve opened the door and Darcy smiled warmly at Bucky, who was sitting against the headboard, still trapped in his own body.  “Hi Bucky.”

 

“Doll.” Bucky whispered.  

 

Steve couldn’t help the smile on his face.  He knew the tremendous effort it took for Bucky to have one word pass through his lips.  And he had made that effort on a silly, dated nickname.    Darcy let go of Steve’s arm and he frowned at the loss of contact, but watched as she walked slowly towards the bed.  

 

The luxurious spa treatments courtesy of Pepper hadn’t been the only thing waiting for her before going to Steve’s rooms.  A few bags that must have been rushed in overnight from the city contained lovely underthings that had probably cost more than one of her student loan payments, along with a pretty little sundress, white with tiny blue flowers embroidered artfully all over it.    She had sent Pepper a thank you and had been surprised to learn that while the spa was Pepper’s idea, the clothing and underthings had been Tony’s.

 

FRIDAY had refused to tell her where Tony had gotten her measurements from.  

 

“So, granted, I don’t know much about...doing the do,” Darcy smiled at Bucky, an expression full of mischief and self-deprecation.  “But Thor said you’d take over pretty quickly once the festivities got started.  So, just to let you know ahead of time, I really like kissing, and there’s this spot on the back of my ear that makes me go a little crazy.  Good crazy, not bad crazy.”

 

If Bucky could nod, he would have.  If he could have wrapped her up in his arms, he would have done that a thousand times over.  And if he could have kissed her, he would have for hours.  

 

Darcy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, but his damned body had no reaction.  All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her and take her apart piece by piece, but he was trapped.  She was about to give him something sacred and he couldn’t even kiss her.  

 

She pulled away and Bucky turned his gaze to Steve, who was standing by the closed door, looking at them with flaming cheeks.  Something in Bucky’s eyes beseeched Steve and he stepped forward, wondering what he could do, wondering if Bucky had changed his mind.

 

“Kiss.” Bucky addressed Steve.

 

“Oh,” Darcy whispered, turning to Steve with a flush on her cheeks.  “No, he doesn’t have to---I mean, I’ll be fine…”

 

“Kiss,” Bucky demanded of Steve this time.  

 

Steve nodded and approached the bed, kneeling next to where Darcy had sat, his hand going out for Bucky’s limp hand, squeezing it.  His current position meant that he was at eye level with Darcy, who he had always realized was so small, but being in such close proximity to her, she was tiny, five feet and three inches of lush beautiful curves and pale smooth skin.  He looked her in those big honest eyes and saw the worry there, the sudden nervousness of his close proximity.  

 

“If I don’t do what he says, he’ll make me pay later,” Steve said simply, internally wincing.  He knew he had just made kissing her sound like a chore, and her eyes told him that it had hurt.  He leaned in and captured her lips with his own.  He had never been great at talking to pretty dames, but Bucky had always assured him that his lips were talented when they weren’t spouting out idiotic nonsense.  

 

Darcy felt all the breath leave her lungs as Steve kissed her, his mouth firm as he sipped at her lips, his tongue darting out and licking the seam of her mouth before she opened up to him.  

 

She was kissing Captain America.  She was kissing motherfucking Steve Rogers.  

 

And he could _kiss_.  She let out a small little moan as his tongue drew languid circles against hers and she felt the bulk of his body advance, pushing her back on the bed, her back landing against Bucky’s thighs.  When Steve finally broke the kiss, his lips went to her jaw, then to her neck, painting kisses up and down it.  

 

She turned her head and saw that Steve was still holding Bucky’s hand, squeezing it in a steady rhythm.  There was something about seeing that, along with the fact that Steve had very quickly managed to find that sweet spot behind her ear that had her writhing beneath him.  

 

“This is your first time,” Steve whispered against her skin.

 

“Uh, yeah, I thought that was kind of the whole point of this,” Darcy pursed her lips in confusion, the feeling not leaving as Steve placed a quick kiss against her pout.  The quick little kiss had felt like it was one of those adoring _I can't help but kiss you right now_ kind of kisses.  She couldn't for the life of her understand why he would do that.

 

“Bucky is...he’s---the serum, Miss Lewis,” Steve blushed.  “It enhances _everything_.”

 

“Oh,” Darcy nodded.  “Mazel tov?”

 

“He’ll kill me if you aren’t ready, if it hurts you,” Steve said knowingly.  He looked up at Bucky and he could see a thankful blink there.  “Is it okay?”

 

“Is it okay if...you…” Darcy furrowed her brow.  

 

“Get you ready?” Steve whispered, his cheeks flaming red, his heart hammering at the thought of it.  If she gave him permission, he might melt into a useless puddle at the joy of it.  It hadn't been the first time he thought about touching her.

 

“Oh,” Darcy’s mouth formed a perfect circle as she looked at Steve in astonished amazement.

 

She would be lying if she didn’t say that she had thought about Steve’s mouth an inordinate amount since she had met him.  She would be lying if she said that the mild making out they had just been involved in and the effect of the vial hadn’t already gotten her gears grinding in a very positive direction.  The fact that Bucky, poor Bucky, was trapped in his own mind, watching them, waiting for her to be ready, to _cure_ him was also way more of a turn on than she thought.

 

Exhibitionism, definitely a kink of hers.  

 

She looked to Bucky, who was blinking slowly at her, and if she wasn’t imagining it, attempting to quirk his mouth up in a smirk. She turned back to Steve, her own cheeks blazing, “Alright.”

 

Steve released the hand that was holding Bucky’s and picked her up like she weighed nothing. He stood her on her feet at the side of the bed, before drawing the straps of her sundress down her arms to pool on the floor. Suddenly she was standing there in her brand new lingerie, and her blue ballet flats. She toed them off before he picked her up again, positioning her in front of Bucky, between his slightly parted legs, her body leaning back on him.  He stripped his own simple gray t-shirt off of his body, throwing it next to the bed.

 

Steve ran his hands up and down her arms, before moving them to her ribs and drawing them down her waist. His mouth trailing where his hands had just been. When he got to her panties, he looked up at her again, and quirked an eyebrow. She nodded at him, the thought of having his mouth on her pussy was making her even wetter.

 

He ghosted his mouth over her panties, kissing just above the waist of them, before following down the line of her sex. His nose trailing over her as she could feel his hot breath though the thin fabric.

 

Darcy could feel her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest.  She felt the solid weight of Bucky behind her and was too entranced to stop herself from watching Steve as his fingers toyed with the waistband of the lacy white panties.  

 

This was really happening.  Her hand went for Bucky’s left hand, and clutched it in hers, squeezes alternating with her fingers drawing delicate lines along the smooth, cool metal.    Her other hand reached up and her fingertips ran through Bucky’s hair, fingers dragging on his scalp before ghosting through the long brown locks that really, shouldn’t work on him, but totally did.  

 

Steve seemed to approve of her hand placement, if the groan against her skin was any indication.  Strong fingers tugged on the waistband of her panties and were whisked down her legs without any assistance or movement from her.  She squeezed on Bucky’s hand as Steve’s hands ran from her ankles up her calves, lingering on her thighs, fingers squeezing against her skin as he inched her legs apart.  

 

“You’re beautiful, Miss Lewis,” Steve said softly, eyes soaking in every inch of soft skin of her legs, before drawing upward, to see the neatly trimmed dark curls at the apex of her thighs framing the pretty pink, moist lips of her pussy.  He licked his lips in blissful anticipation.

 

“Please, I really think you can call me, Darcy now,” Darcy gave him a quirk of her eyebrow, relying on humor so that she didn’t squirm her way out of the bed and away from his glance.  She did feel the beginning of a squirm building in her legs and she said softly, “I think I’m ready...I’m feeling...ready.”

 

“No, Darcy,” Steve shook his head.  “If you want to keep that metal fist out of my face, you’re going to have to let me treat you right first…”

 

“Alright,” Darcy whispered, allowing Steve to spread her legs further, draping one on either side of Bucky’s outstretched legs.  She wriggled a little and could feel something hard against the small of her back and it took her a moment to realize that it was Bucky.   He may not be able to vocalize or coordinate his movements, but his body could certainly react to what he was seeing and feeling.  And his body was reacting very favorably.  

 

Darcy’s own body was tense as Steve’s mouth began painting kisses up and down her inner thighs, inching ever closer to where she suddenly felt too hot, too tightly coiled and too wanting.  She was wriggling against the very comfortable pillow that Bucky currently made, wondering absently if he minded.  She felt him twitching against her lower back and decided that he did not mind at all.  

 

“No one has ever done this for you?” Steve questioned softly, startling Darcy out of her thoughts.

 

She hadn’t expected him to open his mouth in bed.  She had kind of expected him to be a product of his time.  The kind of guy who closed his eyes and rattled the headboard and rolled over and snored.  His hands were gripping her thighs, his nose against the curls of her mound, his hot breath ghosting over her wet flesh.

 

“Uhm...no,” Darcy managed to get out.

 

“Shame,” Steve exhaled, going back to kissing along the seam of her thigh, wet, lingering kisses that were slowly moving closer and closer to where she was desperately beginning to want him.  “You’re so soft, and warm and responsive…”

 

His teasing kisses stopped and his tongue drew a line along her lips, causing her hips to jerk upwards and a gasp to leave her mouth.

 

“And delicious,” Steve managed to rasp out before literally diving back in.  Any teasing or pretense was gone now and his tongue laved against her repeatedly, his hands holding her hips as she continued to squirm.  He looked up at her through his eyelashes and groaned at the sight.  She was clinging to Bucky, something Steve knew Bucky would thank him for later, her eyes tightly shut, head thrown back as a flush crept across her chest and upwards towards her neck.  Those beautiful, pouting red lips were open and little pants were coming out, becoming harder and faster as Steve pushed her towards the edge.

 

The idea that no person had ever touched her this way had set off something deep within Steve’s gut.  Something primal and archaic, written into his DNA that told him that these touches, her response, the taste of her, was all for them and for them alone.  He was going to be the first man to give her that ultimate pleasure, the first man to taste her sweet release on his tongue.  He groaned against her and wondered if he could get his name to spill from those kissable lips.

 

“Oh God,” Darcy gasped, her hand now tangled in Bucky’s hair, yanking ever so slightly.  Her left hand moved off of Bucky’s and traveled down her body, fingers grasping at the fine, dirty blond locks on the head buried between her thighs.  Her hips began rolling of their own accord, despite the grip Steve had on them.  

 

Steve took her clit between his lips and sucked gently before licking against the sensitive flesh, then sucking again, longer.  He repeated it, all the while looking up at her as her head began to thrash back and forth, her chest heaving now as her breathing become belaboured.

 

He was rock hard inside of his track pants, his erection pressing hard against the bed as he worked at her.  He wanted nothing more than to tear his pants down and claim her as his own, to sink inside of the hot, wet flesh that he was devouring.  

 

“Steve,” she rasped out, her voice raw and thick.  “Steve, please.   _Please_.”

 

He hummed against her skin in approval.  His name on her lips was dangerous.  He poured all the want he had for her into his efforts, sucking hard against her flesh and finding his own reward in how she yanked on his hair, how she ground herself against his face  and how she called out for him as her orgasm rolled over her body like a tidal wave.

 

“Holy shit, I’m so glad I waited,” Darcy whispered, her body feeling boneless and lethargic as she came down from her high.  “I’m definitely ready now, Steve.  I’m really, really, definitely ready.”

 

Steve’s hands gripped at her thighs still, his breath coming heavily as he tried to keep it together.  She was ready.  He had to stop himself from pulling down his pants and taking her.  Very carefully, he pulled away and rose from the bed, his hand adjusting himself beneath his pants, blushing only a little when Darcy looked at him in surprise.  He picked her up again and placed her on the bed next to Bucky before looking down at Bucky, who was blinking up at Steve, his scrub pants tented and his long brown locks disheveled from Darcy’s little hand.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky whispered.

 

“My pleasure,” Steve nodded down at Bucky, before placing a Darcy-tinged kiss on the side of Bucky’s mouth before going for Bucky’s shirt, gently pulling it up and over his head.  

 

Darcy was watching avidly as Steve gave Bucky a tender kiss before he began to gently undress him.   She and Helen had often had a slightly tipsy, drunken chat about what the two super soldier lovers would look like in bed together.  She made a mental note to let Helen know that the answer to that question was: scorching hot.

 

Steve divested Bucky of the clothes he had been wearing, a simple pair of blue scrubs, before his hand rubbed Bucky’s thighs up and down reassuringly.  Darcy’s eyes were glued to the newly revealed body part of Bucky’s, a lengthy, thick, uncut erection that twitched under the feeling of Steve’s touches.  Steve had warned her that Bucky was sizable, that the serum enhanced everything.  Her eyes darted from Bucky’s erection to the tenting in Steve’s track pants and began hypothesizing on the serum’s effects there as well.  

 

“You’re all ready to go, Buck,” Steve murmured, his hand going for Bucky’s cock, thumb swiping at the beaded moisture at the tip, spreading it around and stroking him with a firm hand.  “Eager.”

 

Darcy watched with parted lips as Steve continued to stroke at Bucky’s hardened length, not realizing that she was breathing heavily enough to get both Steve and Bucky’s eyes to turn to her.  

 

“That’s really hot,” she whispered.  “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Steve murmured, giving Bucky two more short, firm strokes.  He managed a reassuring smile at Darcy and held out his hand to her.  “C’mere, Darcy.”

 

Darcy nodded and scooted on the bed so that she was right next to Bucky.  She gave him a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away and pasting her best _I’m okay, this is perfectly normal and I’m fine_ smile.  Men and women had sex with each other all the time. She was sure there were some variations out there where a woman had sex for the first time with a man’s boyfriend while the man watched.

 

Steve put his hands on her waist again and lifted.

 

And yeah, there were probably scenarios out there where the other man helped out a lot.  Lended a hand.  It took a village…

 

Darcy couldn’t help the giggle and snort of laughter as Steve maneuvered her so that she was straddling Bucky’s legs again.  Steve gave her a curious look and she shrugged at him.

 

“What else can you do but laugh?” Darcy wondered.  “This is all a little---crazy?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “I can---I can sit by the door.”

 

“No,” Darcy shook her head, gripping his left hand in hers suddenly.  “Don’t go.”

 

She looked down at Bucky’s twitching cock and licked at her lips in thought, causing Steve to stifle a groan.  Steve could sense her hesitation, her inexperience and innocence were adorable and intoxicating to him.  He looked to Bucky and knew inherently that Bucky was entranced with her too.  Steve took Bucky’s length in hand again and encouraged Darcy to move forward, pulling her hand gently.  

 

“It shouldn’t hurt,” Steve whispered.  “If it hurts, tell me and we’ll slow down.”

 

“Okay,” Darcy nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a little moan as Steve stroked at her with the tip of Bucky’s cock.  Steve guided Bucky into her warmth and she felt her breath catch as she felt him push into her.  

 

Her eyes flew open when she felt a strong pair of lips against hers, slanting against her mouth.  Steve was kissing her, enthusiastically, his tongue ran along hers and she could taste herself on him still.  She let out a moan as she sank lower on Bucky’s length, the pressure and fullness so foreign but satisfying.  She could feel a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach, a sumptuous, heavy feeling and she knew without a doubt that she wanted more, she needed more.  

 

“That’s a good girl,” Steve murmured in her ear, when his lips broke away from hers.  He stared down where her body was joined with Bucky’s, half of Bucky’s thick length buried inside of Darcy.  “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

 

Darcy let out a whimpering sound at the term of endearment and she sank down on Bucky’s cock another inch, her breathing heavy as Steve continued his soft, dirty words of encouragement while he painted kisses on her neck and on that spot behind her ear.

 

“Wish it were me,” Steve whispered.  “Wish it was my cock all wrapped up in that pretty little pussy of yours.  I want to feel you, sweetheart.  I want to feel you gripping me, I want to feel you beneath me.”

  
“Oh god,” Darcy nodded, biting at her lip, her cheeks fire engine red as she avidly rolled her hips, Bucky’s length nearly buried inside of her.  

 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Steve asked, kissing against her neck again.  “Hot and hard inside of you.”

 

“Yes,” Darcy gasped.

 

“Pretty little Darcy,” Steve praised her, his hand dipping down to where she and Bucky were joined, his finger against her clit, moving it in circles.  “Almost there, sweetheart, take all of him now…”

 

“Fuck,” Darcy hissed as she dropped onto Bucky’s lap, impaling herself on his length.  Steve rubbed persistently against her clit and she felt a full body shiver go through her at the dual sensation of Steve’s touch and Bucky’s length, hard and full inside of her.  

 

“Holy Hell,” Bucky gasped out, his hands rising off of the bed and going to Darcy’s waist.  He turned his head and aimed a lazy, satisfied smile at Steve.  “Forgot what a dirty mouth you had on you when you had a hard on, Stevie.”

 

“Oh...hey---hi, Bucky,” Darcy stammered.

 

“Hi,” Bucky aimed that smirk at her.  The one that the actor in the Lifetime Movie never managed to get quite right.  He scooted up from where he was propped against the headboard and gave his hips a tentative pump against her and full out grinned when she moaned at the feel of it.  He leaned up and his lips landed on her mouth in a quick, bruising kiss, “Thank you, Darcy...I can’t---”

 

“Later, move now.  Again,” Darcy begged.  She felt amazing, but something was missing.  Something that had flittered into her mind when Bucky had pumped his length in and out of her moments before.  

 

“Jesus Christ, punk, the one thing I wanted was for you to take off her bra,” Bucky huffed, hands reaching around and undoing the clasp easily.  Darcy giggled and shrugged out of the garment and Bucky groaned, burying his face against the perfect soft skin he had just bared.

 

Steve rolled his eyes just barely before covetously watching the way Bucky moved against Darcy.  Bucky had always been more of a breast man.  Steve had a healthy appreciation for a lovely rounded pair of thighs.  

 

They were very lucky that Darcy accommodated both of them.

 

Steve tried to withdraw his hand from her clit, but she caught his wrist in her hand. She looked up at him with a smile, before reaching out with her other hand for his neck, to pull him in for a kiss.

 

Bucky pulled away from her breasts to watch them kiss, he could see their tongues dueling, stroking against each other. He was not surprised by how much it turned him on to see his Stevie kissing Darcy. He pumped up into Darcy harder, causing her to break away from Steve with a cry of his name on her lips. His length hitting the sweet spot inside of her. Steve renewed his efforts on her clit, as Darcy chased after orgasm number two.

 

Bucky resumed his worship of her amazing breasts. Sucking one pert nipple into his mouth, gently using his teeth, as he pinched the other with the fingers on his flesh hand. His other on her waist as he continued to pump into her wet heat.

 

Darcy threw her head back as Steve had moved his mouth down her neck, latching on to her neck and the sweet spot behind her ear that she had mentioned earlier. She moved her hand off of his neck and made her way down the front of his track pants. She tucked her fingers into the waist and waited to see if he’d stop her, when he didn’t, she delved her hand inside. She stifled a giggle when she realized that he had gone commando.

 

She grasped his cock in her hand, reveling in the feeling of his hot length in her hand. She stroked him in time with Bucky’s pumping.

 

Steve gasped in a short breath when he felt her tiny hand circle around him. She stroked him firmly, but with a sense of innocence. He got the feeling that she didn’t have much experience. Well, he _knew_ she didn’t have much experience.  She occasionally paused in her ministrations to ghost over the head of his penis, rubbing the pre-cum around the tip.

 

He wished he could look forward to her exploring him in leisure, once the ritual was complete. He wished for a lot of things.  It was not just exaggerated dirty talk earlier when he said he had wanted her, had wished it was him to be the one inside of her.  But he knew that this would be all he could look forward to. She would be tied to Bucky, but not him. He’d just have to  enjoy this while it lasted.  He didn't think he even deserved what he was getting from her now, the soft touches, the perfect kisses that would be branded into his brain for the rest of his life.  She was too good for him.

 

He used the hand that wasn’t busy on her clit to tug his pants down around his thighs and wrapped his hand around her smaller one. Tightening her grip on him and resuming her strokes in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

 

He wanted to wait until she came again, but he was fast approaching his limits. He shot Bucky a look from where he was sucking on her collarbone, one eyebrow raised. Bucky responded with a quirk of his mouth, before moving to kiss against one of Darcy’s breasts, simultaneously increasing the speed of his thrusts even more. She was impossibly warm, snug against him, her walls tightly caressing him with each delicious stroke.

 

At this point, Darcy was sure that her brain was leaking out of her ears. She was panting a litany of, “Fuck, yes. Right there. Bucky, Steve. BUCKY! OH STEVE!” Right before she fell over the precipice of her orgasm with a drawn out groan.

 

Her walls tightened around Bucky and fluttered through her pleasure. He lasted only a few more thrusts before he followed her into his most intense orgasm since 1942.

 

Darcy managed to stay coherent enough to continue her strokes of Steve’s cock before he erupted all over their entwined fingers. Some of it landed on Bucky’s abdomen and chest, and when she collapsed on top of him, it smeared across the soft skin of her belly and breasts.

 

The thought of her covered in his cum had his cock twitching in interest. But he tamped down on the thoughts as they surfaced. She looked exhausted. And his time with her was coming to an end. He would need to get cleaned up and leave, before it became awkward.

 

“Better?” Darcy whispered, eyes slowly moving up to meet Bucky’s.  Where they had been blank and emotionless before, now they were sparkling, a beautiful blue-gray full of contented bliss.

 

“Much,” Bucky nodded.  “Thank you.”

 

“My magical vagina has cured you.  You’re welcome,” Darcy mumbled, approaching sleepy incoherence.  She looked up and saw that Steve had pulled up his pants and was edging himself to the door.  “Where’re you going?”

 

“Uhm...he’s...Bucky’s safe, I promise,” Steve smiled at the man who was laying back on the mound of pillows, a satisfied, glowing smile on his face.  

 

“This is your bed,” Darcy reminded him.

 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Steve insisted.

 

“But…” Darcy’s mouth turned downwards into a frown as she looked away from Steve.  Of course Steve would want to escape right away.  He had been there only to make sure Bucky was safe.  He probably hadn’t really enjoyed any part of what had just happened.  Her bottom lip began to tremble in spite of the fact that she was trying to put on a nonchalant, brave face.  The look in her eyes couldn’t be hidden, and she definitely looked devastated.

 

It was a look that Bucky especially didn’t like to see on the woman who had just given him everything in return for his well being.  

 

“Get over here, punk,” Bucky ordered.  “I’d like a nap.”

 

Steve only hesitated for a moment before walking back towards the bed. But a thought occurred to him first.

 

“I’ll be right back. Promise,” he said before turning on his heel and heading for the ensuite.

 

He returned less than a minute later with a couple of warm, damp washcloths. While he was gone, Darcy had eased herself off of Bucky to curl into his side, with her face buried in the side of his neck, trying to regulate her breathing. There was no way she was going to breakdown in front of them. She’d wait until she was back in her own room for that.

 

She raised her head when she felt Bucky shift to sit up. He took one of the cloths from Steve and wiped down his chest and abs, before chucking it in the direction of the laundry hamper. She was not surprised when it went in. He took the second cloth and offered it to her. When she went to reach for it, he stopped her with a look, “May I?”

 

She nodded at him and lay back down next to him as he gently wiped off her chest and belly. A few prolonged swipes of the wet cloth over the tingling flesh between her legs had her sighing softly.  She could feel her skin tingle where he touched her and tried to stay quiet. When he brushed his fingers over her nipple she gasped and opened her eyes again.

 

“I don’t think I have it in me to go another round just yet, Sarge. I thought we were gonna nap?”

 

“If we’re gonna get any sleep, we’re gonna have to cover up these delectable curves,” he smirked at her.  He didn’t even look, his left hand just went up in the air and snatched the shirt that Steve had thrown his way.  He popped it over her head and looked longingly at the skin she quickly covered up with the gray t-shirt that Steve had taken off earlier.  ROGERS was printed in block letters right across those beautiful breasts.  He threw Steve an arched eyebrow before asking Darcy,  “When we wake up can I taste you?  Promise that I’m better than Stevie.”

 

She just rolled her eyes at him before crawling under the covers and scooting closer to him. Steve walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down, trying to keep a respectable distance between them. But Bucky was having none of that. Once he was under the covers, Darcy tucked under his chin, he reached around her and pulled Steve up behind her. He gave Steve a look over her head, that he knew what he was trying to do, and would kick his ass for it later. Steve just sighed and wrapped one arm under Darcy and the other draped across Bucky’s hip.

 

Darcy sighed in contentment, knowing that this was not an occurrence that would be repeated. She would have to savor the moment while she could. Eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Steve whispered.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.  It’s good to be home,” Bucky nodded slightly, his mouth curved up into a contented smile that might have been missing from his face since 1945.  “Go to sleep, punk.  We have a lot to talk about later.”

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my lovelies. Now that you've had your first dose of porn, DO NOT expect another update for a few days. We want to get a little bit more ahead before posting again.
> 
> That being said, Katie might go a little crazy and change Nix's mind. She's good at that. But don't be surprised if you have to wait an extra day, maybe two, so we can get a comfortable cushion. You know we'll do right by you. And as soon as we finish, we'll rapid fire post like usual.
> 
> ** some feedback has come in about Steve being unlikable so far. the tags warned you that he's emotionally constipated. It should also say stubbornly emotionally constipated. Hang in there. The longer he stays this way, the more satisfying it is when someone forces him NOT to be stubbornly emotionally constipated. ; )


	4. You Give Sex A Bad Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Katie pointed out that I was being a big meanie. And I'm sorry. I've had a migraine for 4 days and I'm totally gonna blame that. I get mean when I'm cranky. It's a character flaw. So! Here's chapter 4. (I only joked she was a big meanie. (but she totally is when she's cranky)(well deserved too)Katie)
> 
> The chapter title is from Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name
> 
> Again, sorry.
> 
> <3 Nix

**Chapter Four:  You Give Sex a Bad Name**

 

* * *

 

When Darcy woke up, it was to an empty bed.  

 

It was really all the answer she needed.  

 

She quickly crawled out of the king sized bed and found that her underwear and dress were folded and placed on top of the dresser in a tidy little pile.  She grabbed the pile and ran to the bathroom, quickly doing her business and splashing water on her face before the expensive underthings were shimmied back on.  She pulled the sundress up her hips and managed to pull the straps up without removing the gray t-shirt that Steve had put on her the night before.  

 

She looked in the mirror, expecting to look different.  She _felt_ different.  And she knew she felt different not because of finally punching her V-card.  She felt different because of the Asgardian remedy.  

 

She could feel a connection, a tether between herself and to Bucky.  She had woken up alone and she had felt it.  Every inch of her felt his absence.  

 

She absently wondered if he felt the same.  Or maybe it was her part to play as the intermediary.  Maybe Bucky had wandered off with Steve without a care in the world, while she stood in their bathroom, staring at the block letters spelling out Steve’s last name across her chest, feeling empty and lonely and like something big was missing.  

 

She lifted the shirt, intending to fold it in a neat little square and put it on the dresser where she had found her own clothing.  One look at the hickies painting her chest, collarbone and neck had her changing her mind, keeping the shirt on for cover while she escaped to her room across the base.  

 

She made the bed hastily before finding her shoes, toeing on the simple little flats and making a run for the door.  When she got on the other side, it was a relief.  The hallway was empty, not a sign of anyone.  Especially not of Bucky or Steve.  

 

She felt that pull deep in her gut.  The want.  The need to see them.  The need to make sure they were alright.  To care for them.  She swallowed as she rushed down the hall, further and further away, ignoring the pull she knew would probably torture her for the rest of her life.  

 

“Five more minutes, Darcy,” she whispered to herself.  “You can cry your eyes out when you’re in your own room.”

 

She made it, without another person seeing her the entire way.  Her front door was closed behind her before she looked up and asked,

 

“FRIDAY?  Privacy protocols please.  I’m unavailable until further notice.”

 

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” FRIDAY chirped back happily.  “Prince Thor and Dr. Foster have invited you to dinner.  Dr. Cho has left you a message as well, asking you to call her at your earliest convenience.”

 

“Sure...later,” Darcy nodded.  She yanked off Steve’s t-shirt and held it in her hands, looking down at it as finally tears began welling in her eyes.  The last twenty-four hours had been an emotional whirlwind and she was finally caught up in the dangerous swirls.  She slid to the floor, her back against her door and let it all just wash over her.  

 

She had signed the contract.  She had jumped headfirst into doing whatever it would take to help Bucky.  And now, she was officially employed by Stark Industries as a lab manager and sexual surrogate.  Which was a really nice way for Pepper to word that she had essentially prostituted herself out for medical purposes.  

 

She hadn’t made a mistake.  She knew that.  Bucky had needed the help.  Steve had needed Bucky.  And the whole world needed Steve.  She had done the right thing.  

 

And now, she would go back to her normal life and just wait for Bucky to need his itches scratched.  She stared down at the soft material in her hands and sighed, tears prickling her eyes.  She had done the right thing, helping Bucky.  

 

But there was no way in hell that Steve Rogers would ever want to look her in the face again.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is---this is _amazing_ ,” Bruce whispered, looking at the MRI’s of Bucky’s brain.  He took off his glasses, wiped them off and put them back on again, staring at the pictures that showed Bucky’s brain as whole and healthy.  He pointed to a specific spot on the hippocampus and looked to Helen with an astonished look on his face.  “Helen, this was destroyed yesterday.  This is absolutely amazing.”

 

Helen smiled and nodded, “Darcy does excellent work.”

 

Steve grinned, flat out grinned as he stood next to Bucky.

 

Steve had asked FRIDAY to notify him of Bruce’s availability immediately, and she had dutifully alerted him at five in the morning, that Dr. Banner had finished his morning yoga session.  Bucky had reluctantly crawled out of bed, not wanting to leave Darcy behind, but reassured by Steve that the girl would be passed out for a few hours longer.  And he was also eager to show Steve that he was indeed, whole and well.  

 

“Without going into too much detail, how did it work?” Bruce wondered, his hand poised over a notebook, ready to take notes.

 

“One minute I couldn’t break through the barrier, couldn’t talk, couldn’t move,” Bucky answered.  He smiled, soft and slow, “The next minute, everything felt _right_ again.”

 

“Amazing,” Bruce repeated.  “Thor mentioned that you would feel---ah, tethered to Darcy?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure I’d call it a tether. But I like knowing she’s safe, and I’d like to bring her coffee and breakfast when we’re through here,” Bucky chuckled.   He looked to Steve and gave him a nudge of the shoulder.  “What about you, punk?”

 

“I---I didn’t, there wasn’t, I mean,” Steve stammered, turning his blushing face between a smirking Bruce and a suspicious Helen.  He would be lying if he couldn’t admit that he felt something.  He wanted to go back to his room, back to the girl they had left tangled up in blankets.  But that had nothing to do with Asgardian magic.  That was just something he wanted.  And with most things he wanted, he wasn’t going to get it.  

 

The connection was between Darcy and Bucky.  She owed Steve nothing.

 

“Helpful hint,” Helen said with a gentle smile that belied the way she was scrutinizing Steve’s every reaction.  “Darcy appreciates iced coffee.  Heavy on the sugar, light on the cream.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Bucky smiled at the pretty doctor.  “Am I free to go?”

 

“Free as a bird,” Bruce smiled at him.  “Darcy also likes cinnamon twists from the onsite bakery. They make them special for her.”

 

* * *

 

When Bucky and Steve made it back to their rooms, their hands were full of bags of baked goods and trays of iced coffees of all different flavors, but all fixed the way Darcy liked it.  Bucky placed the goods down on the kitchen island before giving Steve a grin.

 

“I’m thinking the best way to wake a girl up is with a kiss,” Bucky licked at his bottom lip in intent.

 

“Go to it, Buck,” Steve nodded, going to work instead on emptying the bags of pastries and organizing them on the counter needlessly.

 

“You’re not coming with?” Bucky furrowed his brow.  “Pal, I don’t know if you know this, but last night with us?  That was her first time.  She’s two full handfuls of woman, and she’s only going to get better at taking me apart piece by piece.  I’m telling you, I don’t mind doing it alone from time to time, but I’m going to need backup eventually.”

 

“Buck, last night was a one time thing,” Steve whispered, toying with the stack of paper straws they had obtained from the coffee shop.  “It was only to help since you were...you know, incapacitated.”

 

“Stop being an idiot, c’mon,” Bucky demanded.  He had tried to coax Steve’s feelings out of him on the walk to Bruce’s lab and on the walk to the bakery and on the walk back to their room, but Steve was a stubborn idiot who refused to talk about it, clamming up whenever Bucky would try to poke at him.  Bucky rolled his eyes, figuring the best way to get words out of the idiot was to get him hard and wanting.  He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and practically frog marched him back to the bedroom.  

 

To the entirely empty bedroom.  

 

“Thought you said she slept in?” Bucky furrowed his brow, feeling some anxiety in his gut at Darcy’s disappearance.  They had left her there, warm and flushed from sleep, buried under the heavy comforters just two hours ago.  

 

“Stark was always making jokes about her needing five alarms from JARVIS,” Steve shrugged, his mouth suddenly too dry.  She’d left.  Of course she had left.  She probably ran from the room as soon as they left, eager to get away from the inevitable trainwreck that was his life.

 

“Where is she?” Bucky frowned.  He had expected her there.  He had only left her behind because he was sure she would be there when they returned.  Her unexpected absence was putting him into a slight tailspin and he finally felt what everyone else had been referring to as The Connection, the feeling of being tethered.  He wanted her there.  He _needed_ her there.

 

“FRIDAY?” Steve questioned.  “Where is Miss Lewis?”

 

“I am unable to give you Miss Lewis’ location at this time, Captain Rogers.  She has enacted her privacy protocols,” FRIDAY announced.  “I am only able to tell you that her vital signs are strong and that she is on the base premises.”

 

“Thank you,” Steve nodded.

 

“Whaddya mean, _thank you_?” Bucky demanded.  “Make the computer tell us where she is!”

 

“I can’t do that, Buck,” Steve shook his head.  “She wants privacy, we have to let her have privacy.”

 

“But _Steve_. I...I can’t explain it...but I need to see her. I need to see for myself that she’s ok. I can’t take the word of a computer for that. No offence FRIDAY. There’s something pulling on me to take care of her. Make her happy. I can’t…” he trailed off, pulling on his hair.

 

“Ok, Buck,” Steve nodded, eager to ease Bucky’s anxiety.  He would be lying if he didn’t admit he felt the same anxiety that Bucky had just put into words.  Where was she?  What was she doing?  Who was she with?  “I’ll...I’ll see what we can do. But if she wants us, I mean you gone, you gotta give her her space.”

 

Bucky just nodded at him with a completely heartbroken look on his face.

 

Steve had to think. Who could give him the override? Well, Tony, of course. But would he? Only one way to find out.

 

“FRIDAY?”

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

 

“Could you place a call to Tony, please?”

 

“Certainly. But be aware that he has been awake for 32 hours.”

 

Steve sighed, “Thank you FRIDAY. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The dulcet tones of **AC/DC** came through the speakers as the call connected.

 

“Tony. Tony! TONY!”

 

“What? FRIDAY, volume, please. What’s up Capsicle? And Jack Frost? Good to see you up and about. Did the _magical mystery tour of sex_ , you know, cure what ails you? Nevermind, I don’t want to know.  Darcy would be able to give the better details anyway.  To what do I owe the dubious honor of a call from America’s favorite sons?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at the nicknames before asking, “Tony, can we have the privacy protocol overrides?”

 

Tony stopped what he was tinkering with and looked at the screen.

 

“Why would the all American Boy Scout need those?”

 

Steve shuffled his feet in front of the screen, before Bucky huffed out a sigh and took over.

 

“We need to know where Darcy is. She took off while we were in medical getting me checked out. We need to make sure she’s ok, but she’s enacted her privacy protocols and your damned AI won’t tell us anything! No offence, FRIDAY.”

 

“None taken Sergeant Barnes.”

 

Tony just blinked at them. After a few moment he gave a short nod, “Let me get Pepper on the line. See if there is some sort of clause in the contract for this.”

 

“CONTRACT?!?” They said in unison.

 

“What contract, Tony?” Steve glared at the screen, his voice low and gravely.

 

“Uh oh,” Tony muttered.  “Uhm...well, hell.  Darcy’s an employee of Stark Industries and by extension, she works with the Avengers.  We had to rewrite her contract to include...new duties.”

 

“I’m the new duties?” Bucky asked, his face blank and neutral, whereas Steve’s jaw was ticking with righteous indignation.  

 

“She needed to be protected,” Tony’s glare was aimed at Steve only.

 

“She needed to be compensated?” Steve asked cooly.

 

“Stark Industry employee contracts are none of your business,” Tony insisted.  

 

“Well, if one of her new duties as an employee of Stark Industries is sexually servicing Bucky, then she can’t hide behind the privacy protocols,” Steve volleyed back towards Tony.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered, his stomach turning unpleasantly at the way Steve was phrasing things.  

 

“If he needs her, he has to be able to get in contact with her,” Steve ignored Bucky’s warning.  “Lift her privacy protocols, Stark.”

 

“I’ll call Pepper,” Tony muttered.  “It takes two overrides to invade someone’s privacy.”

 

“Bucky would like a copy of that contract, as well,” Steve demanded.

 

“Steve!” Bucky hissed.

 

“That’s definitely illegal,” Tony shook his head.  “I’ll have FRIDAY notify you if the protocols can be lifted.”

 

The video call cut off abruptly and Steve went over to the kitchen island, pouring out the iced coffees into the sink one by one.  Bucky stood in front of him, grabbing one of the coffees and keeping it from Steve’s angry grasp.  

 

“We don’t know what’s in the contract,” Bucky said quietly.

 

“Usually when a contract is involved it means someone is getting paid,” Steve muttered, rinsing out the plastic cups and putting them into recycling.  “Contracts are written up when goods and services are exchanged for money, Buck.”

 

“Don’t cheapen what she did for me,” Bucky shook his head.  “What she did for us.”

 

“What she did for you.  I was just there to make sure ---to make sure things fit together the way they were supposed to,” Steve shook his head, his cheeks flushing.  

 

“Sergeant Barnes, I can report to you that Darcy is currently in her living quarters,” FRIDAY announced, albeit with a little bit of robot reluctance.

 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.  Can you---can you let her know that when she’s ready, I’d like to speak with her?” Bucky asked.  He hoped that FRIDAY would come back with Darcy’s response, telling him to come over right away.  

 

“The message has been delivered, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY relayed.  

 

“Thanks,” Bucky nodded, his mouth turning downwards.  Now that he knew exactly where she was and that she was safe, a little of the anxiety had lifted.  He still wanted to see her, still _needed_ to see her.  But he would wait until she wanted that.  

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooo.........thoughts? 
> 
> Remember that Steve is not a bad guy. He's just a fucking moron and that's okay.


	5. Can't Buy Me Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT-VILLE AHEAD.
> 
> (Chapter title from The Beatles - Can't Buy Me Love.)

**Chapter Five: Can’t Buy Me Sex**

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky managed to wait a full twenty-eight hours before Darcy’s absence was more keenly felt.

 

He could feel the increased difficulty with pushing his words out of his mouth.  The words that had been so easy to say after the shared intimacy the three of them had experienced were now stuck again, in his brain, but not finding their way to his mouth.  

 

Sam had noticed the decrease in dexterity during a simple weapons cleaning that doubled as a low-key therapy session.   Bucky had been flipping a knife and it had almost sliced through Sam’s feet.

 

“Woah, man!” Sam looked at Bucky with concern.  “You need to go to medical?  I---I’ve never seen you falter with a weapon before.”

 

“No...don’t need medical,” Bucky managed to grumble out.  “Going...going home.”

 

“Yeah, maybe that’s best,” Sam nodded.  “FRIDAY?  Is Captain Rogers in his quarters?”

 

“He is.”

 

“Head on home, man,” Sam clapped Bucky on the shoulder.  “Get a little TLC and we’ll come back to talk tomorrow.”

 

Bucky stumbled back to the rooms he now shared with Steve.  He couldn’t get the door open though, his thumb not able to land on the security panel.  He wound up pounding on the door for fifteen seconds until Steve pulled it open.

 

“Buck...you okay?” Steve furrowed his brow in concern.

 

“No,” Bucky shook his head.  “Need...need…”

 

“I got you, Bucky, you’re okay,” Steve nodded, pulling Bucky into the suite and helping him to sit on the couch.  He looked to the tablet he had been watching, guilt flittering over his features.  It was the surveillance feed from the labs, where Darcy was currently at work.  Steve had been watching her all morning, making sure she was okay.  Safe.   _Alone_.  “She’s at work...do you want me to call her?”

 

“No,” Bucky whimpered against the word.  Yes, he wanted Darcy.  He wanted to have her between he and Steve forever.  But she hadn’t gotten in touch with them since he had requested her to, which meant she wasn’t ready.  

 

“Do you want me to---do you think it’s just sex?” Steve wondered, although he had knew deep down that it was so much more than that.

 

Bucky knew it wasn’t just sex.  Steve and he had had very nice sex that very morning, and Bucky still felt Darcy’s absence.  Steve and Bucky watched the surveillance feed and saw Darcy hand off a Stark Pad to an intern before wincing, her knees buckling.  She gripped the edge of a desk and visibly shook with sudden pain.

 

“What---what’s wrong with her?” Steve whispered, his heart going into his throat at the sight of her in pain.  

 

“Needs us,” Bucky ground out, standing very suddenly.  

 

“She needs you,” Steve corrected.

 

“Can’t get...can’t,” Bucky mumbled, his feet heading for the door, but not quite following the right path.  Steve was by his side in a heartbeat, supporting his weight and going for the door.

 

“Captain Rogers, Miss Lewis has been taken to Dr. Cho’s laboratory,” FRIDAY helpfully announced.

 

“We’re on our way,” Steve confirmed.  

 

The short trip to Dr. Cho’s lab was made slightly longer as Steve shouldered nearly all of Bucky’s weight, dragging him down long, thankfully empty hallways.  As soon as Bucky’s eyes landed on Darcy’s, his body straightened slightly, some control going back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Darcy whimpered as whatever phantom pain she had been experienced bled away a little at their arrival.  “I stayed away too long.”

 

“S’okay, doll,” Bucky smiled down at her.  “Can we...can we?”

 

“Let’s go back to our suite,” Steve finished for Bucky.  He gave Darcy a small, tentative smile, choosing his words as carefully as he could without stuttering, “You and Bucky have some business to take care of.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky carried Darcy back to their suite, while Steve trailed behind him. Her face tucked into the curve of his neck, pressing little kitten kisses wherever her lips could reach. Every press of her lips against his bare skin brought him back to himself, and his grip on her tightened.   Steve maneuvered around them to key open the door, before following them into the main room.

 

He watched after them as Bucky made his way down the hall to their bedroom, before seating himself on the couch with his head in his hands.  To say that Steve was feeling more emotions than he could handle was an understatement.  He felt immense relief to see that not only was Darcy no longer in pain, but she also was safe and right there within his reach.  

 

He had been watching as he trailed down the hall after them, his eyes had been focused on the arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck, her fingers had been trailing along Bucky’s skin with such gentle tenderness that Steve had been filled with affection for her.  

 

Then he thought about the fact that he had spent the better part of the previous day stewing about the contract Tony had mentioned.  And he felt sick to his stomach.  Relaying the remedy to Bucky, then being out of his reach, denied of his touch had caused Darcy pain.  

 

She’d given them what most people held dear.  She’d opened herself up to pain.  And she’d willingly entered into his life, which statistically speaking, had never gone well for anyone else.

 

Of course she deserved to be compensated.  He’d only hoped that Tony and Pepper had given her enough.

 

Steve breathed out a frustrated sigh, grinding the palm of his hand into his forehead as he heard Bucky open up the bedroom door down the hall.  He should leave them to it, but he couldn’t make himself get up off the couch.  For the first time in twenty-eight hours he felt a little bit of relief from  the anxiety her absence had caused.

 

Bucky entered their bedroom and made sure to leave the door open. If Steve wasn’t going to follow them in, he was sure as hell going to make sure the punk could hear what was going on.

 

He gently placed Darcy on the bed, leaning over her and nuzzling her face and neck, breathing her in.

 

“Why did you leave, doll?” he asked, but didn’t wait for her to answer before taking possession of her mouth in a heated kiss that seemed to bleed all of her intelligence out of her.

 

She responded with enthusiasm. Anything to keep from putting her feelings into words. She didn’t know how to tell him that she was scared. Scared of what she was feeling. Of how quickly she seemed to become attached to him. And Steve. She needed them now, needed to care for them, to make them happy.  And she was so scared that they would leave her. That now that he was well, they wouldn’t need her. They had each other, what did they need her for? She was just a convenient warm body.

 

“Why?” Bucky repeated, his mouth moving from hers to search out that little spot behind her ear that Steve had been able to find so well the other night.

 

“You---you needed time with Steve,” Darcy managed to breathe out.  That was partially true.  Bucky was whole again and he and Steve deserved time to get reacquainted.  She would have just been in the way.  Her hands went to his biceps, rubbing at them and pushing the material of his t-shirt up his arms as one hand pet at flesh and the other at metal.  

 

“Nobody said anything about you not being invited to time that me and Stevie spent together,” Bucky assured her, his mouth smiling against her chin when he heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath out in the living room.  Enhanced hearing meant Steve could hear them, but also that Bucky could hear Steve.  The idea of little Darcy, panting with desire as she watched them work each other over was a good idea, and he knew Steve loved it.  He pulled away from her and began undoing the buttons on her pretty pink blouse.  “I want you here all the time, doll.”

 

“You’re not the only one who lives here, Bucky,” Darcy whispered, her voice as quiet as she could make it.  “I don’t want to make Steve upset.”

 

Bucky’s eyes flickered to the open door, he had heard Steve’s audible wince at Darcy’s words.  He tried to will the stubborn idiot to get up off the couch and come back and join them.  Bucky would try, but only Steve could put these particular insecurities and fears of Darcy’s to rest.  Bucky finished the buttons on Darcy’ shirt and helped her shrug out of it before licking his lips at the sight of those fantastic breasts guarded by a pretty pink bra.  

 

“Oh, right,” Darcy nodded, reaching around to unhook her bra.  Bucky was a boob man.  She had plenty of boob to offer him.  

 

“Not that you don’t have the most luscious tits I’ve ever put my hands on,” Bucky licked his lips at the sight of her.  His hands went to the zipper at the side of her skirt and pulled it down slowly.  He inched the little black pencil skirt down, revealing matching pink panties and a gorgeous set of pins.  His hands pet at her thighs, fingertips drawing circles over pale, smooth skin.  “I want to put my mark all over these thighs of yours, doll.”

 

Bucky smirked as Steve stood from the couch and if his ears weren’t deceiving him, began pacing.  He sprawled himself across the bed, his fingers gripping her inner thighs, pulling them apart at a painfully slow rate.  His mouth was peppering kisses on her skin, sometimes light and teasing, sometimes open mouthed and sucking against her flesh until he knew he’d left a small mark.  He made the kisses as loud and filthy sounding as possible, smacking sounds against her skin.

 

He could feel her pulse increase and her breathing quicken. Seemed like his princess liked the noises too. And Steve’s pacing in the living room increased.

 

“Bucky, I’m---I’m not going to be able to wear skirts for like a week,” Darcy protested weakly as he continued to leave hickies all over her thighs.

 

“No, wear ‘em,” Bucky insisted.  “Then everyone will know you’re mine.”

 

The small crunching noise in the living room indicated that Steve had just broken something.  Darcy let out a little broken moan and Bucky couldn’t help the wicked grin that stretched his lips.  He squeezed her thighs and pushed her legs apart, his eyes zeroing in on the wet spot on the crotch of those pretty pink panties.

 

“You like that idea, doll?”  Bucky wondered.  “Do you like that people would know I had my mouth all over your beautiful body?”

 

“Yes,” Darcy nodded.  “And---that I’m yours.”

 

Steve whispered a broken _Fuck_ in the living room.

 

“You are mine now, Darcy,” Bucky promised, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties and pulling them down.  He looked her nude form over from head to toe and then back again, the idea that she was only for him. Only for him and Steve, if the idiot would get over whatever his problem was, the idea of it was enough to have his dick pulsing painfully against his sweats.  

 

“Yes, please,” Darcy whimpered, holding out her hands, for what she didn’t know.  “I’m yours.”

 

“Mine and Steve’s,” Bucky insisted in a voice that left no room for any hesitation on her part.  He needed for Steve to hear how Darcy really felt and hope that the dope could find the courage to come back to the bedroom and do something about it.  

 

His hands swept up and down her legs, parting her to his view, so pink and pretty and already so wet and ready for him.  “No other man is ever going to have you, Doll.  We’re going to keep you and keep you so happy, I promise.  Me and Steve.”

 

“Yours, you and---and Steve,” she whimpered.

 

Bucky smirked at the sound of Steve’s pants hitting the floor in the living room.  He rewarded Darcy for her words by bringing his head down to nestle between her thighs, taking her right leg and draping it over his shoulder before diving right in, licking a wide stripe along the length of her lips.  Her hips jerked off of the bed  and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the earthy sweet taste of her and the mewling sounds coming from her lips.  

 

Steve hadn’t been wrong that first night.  She was a responsive little thing.  Bucky loved it.  

 

“Talk to me, Doll,” Bucky gasped against her skin in between firm little laps at her clit.  

 

“I---I---god Bucky,” Darcy keened under his ministrations.

 

“Tell me you like it,” Bucky demanded, his right index finger teasing at her entrance.

 

“It’s so good, it feels so---ahh!” she squeaked as Bucky entered one finger into her.

 

“Tell me I’m better than Steve,” Bucky grinned against her skin, pumping his finger into her before swirling his tongue against her, making her hips jerk upwards again.

 

“You---you’re so good,” Darcy stammered, her cheeks flushed.  

 

“Better than Stevie?” Bucky demanded, hearing the muffled and exasperated groan he elicited from Steve in the living room.

 

“Just as---just as good,” Darcy’s head shook back and forth repeatedly.  She felt like her head was about to fly up and off her neck, floating up into the stratosphere.  She let out a sharp little wail as Bucky added another finger, teasing and stroking her insides.  

 

“No, I’m better,” Bucky insisted.  Steve scoffed from the living room and Bucky sucked on Darcy’s clit, getting another wail of pleasure.  “And if he wants to prove me wrong, he can come back here and try.”

 

“So good,” Darcy whimpered.  She could feel the heaviness in her gut coiling tightly and she knew that she was close already, that he had worked her into a frenzy. She clenched her thighs against him and nearly rolled away, if he hadn’t clamped his metal arm over her belly, holding her still with the perfect amount of pressure.  “I’m gonna...I’m... _fuck_!”

 

Bucky’s fingers were curved inside of her, pressing insistently on that delicious spot that suddenly had robbed her of all of her higher motor functions.   She came apart for him, head thrashing, those lovely marked thighs squeezing and tensing and the most delicious sounds coming out of her mouth.

 

Bucky let her come down from her high, easing his fingers out of her and sucking them clean of her taste.  A few more kisses and marks along the creases of her thighs and he looked up at his masterpiece with an appreciative grin.  Darcy was flushed bright red from her cheeks, down her neck to her chest.  Her plush lips were parted as she panted for much needed breath.  And that beautiful flushed chest was heaving as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

 

“You’re ready now?” Bucky wondered.  “Stevie should come back and take advantage of how ready I got you.”

 

Steve.  Stupid Steve breathed out a harsh breath through his nostrils from the living room.

 

“Yeah,” Darcy whispered, the beautiful contentment from her orgasm fading fast and being replaced with the hints of dejection.  Steve didn’t want her or need her.  He hadn’t years ago and he definitely still didn’t want her. She was intruding on his new found peace and happiness with Bucky.

 

“No, Doll, no faces like that in this bed,” Bucky said resolutely, crawling up the bed so that he could kiss that trembling bottom lip.  “Steve’s just...he’s busy.  He’ll come to us when he can.”

 

“Okay,” Darcy said miserably, not believing it for a second.  

 

“You can’t stay away, Darcy,” Bucky said softly, his hands cradling her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.  “I missed you and I needed you.  But---it hurt you.  Don’t do that again.  Understand?  I can’t see you hurting.”

 

“Okay,” Darcy repeated.  She furrowed her brow and muttered, “It’d be easier to talk about this kind of stuff if _your_ stubborn boyfriend were here.  Like boundaries and schedules and whatnot.”

 

“We’ll talk to him later, doll,” Bucky promised.  Steve’s stubbornness always won out over Bucky’s antics.  “And there are no boundaries or schedule or any of it.  I want you all the time.”

 

“But---”

 

“No, all the time,” Bucky said resolutely.  “If I could keep you and Stevie in this bed all day, I would.”

 

“Awful lot of talking for being in bed with a naked girl,” Darcy huffed impatiently, wiggling her body under his fully clothed one.  

 

“Oh, you are definitely going to be too much for me to handle alone,” Bucky grinned, kissing her again while her hands went to his shirt to push it up and off of him.  No sooner was he preoccupied with losing his shirt, did Darcy attack the drawstring of his sweatpants.  And then no sooner than he had managed to push them to the floor, had she bounced to her knees, her hand going out to to stroke him curiously.

 

“Can I---Would you, I mean,” Darcy bit at her lip as she tried to come up with words.

 

“With a mouth like yours, I know you don’t have problems getting words out of your mouth,” Bucky smirked at her.  “Stevie said you could curse a blue streak and put Stark in his place with one sentence.”

 

“Fuck it,” Darcy wrinkled her nose at him before bending at her waist and taking him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip curiously.  

 

“Jesus, Doll!” Bucky gasped.  

 

“I want to learn how to do this right...to give you a blow job,” Darcy bluntly stated, her eyebrow arched in challenge to him.

 

“Well, maybe next time, when Steve isn’t so busy, he can teach you,” Bucky gave her a smile as she placed little kisses all along his foreskin.  “He’s much better at them.”

 

“Captain Blowjob,” Darcy giggled to herself.

 

Bucky’s eyes darted to the living room, where Steve had given a tiny snort in laughter.  

 

“Blowjobs later.  Right now, I---I have to have you, Doll,” Bucky admitted.  “My words were slipping away again.”

 

“Okay...sure...how do you want to do it this go around?” Darcy wondered with a slightly silly smile as she leaned back on the bed her hands gesturing up and down the length of her body.  “Magical lady cave is here for all your medicinal needs.”

 

“Such a silly girl,” Bucky chuckled at her, lying down next to her, his left leg nudging hers to part a little before easing his body into the space they created.  “My silly girl.”

 

“Yes,” Darcy grinned at him.  “Your silly girl.”

 

“Steve’s silly girl,” Bucky gave himself a few short strokes as he nestled himself between her marked thighs.  

 

“Does Captain America have time for silly girls?” Darcy wondered errantly.  “He seems like he should be all business.   _Time for the fornication.  Thank you ma’am, good day_.”

 

Bucky chuckled as he hovered above her on the elbow of his left arm.  He stroked himself against her wet lips for a few moments longer than needed, since she wiggled so nicely every time his cock hit her clit just so.  

 

“Don’t know about the Captain, my silly little doll,” Bucky kissed her lips, slow and lazy.  “But Steve Rogers likes a feisty little jokester.”

 

“You’re feisty and a jokester but you’re not little,” Darcy bantered back before letting out a heavenly little sigh as Bucky  entered her, sinking in halfway before pulling out and sinking back in.  

 

“Littler than him, now,” Bucky kissed her again as he eased himself in and out of the warm wet heaven that was the feisty little jokester beneath him.  “You feel so amazing, Darcy.”

 

“Ditto, Sarge,” Darcy whispered, her lips dropping those intoxicating little kitten kisses along his neck again.  “All for you.”

 

“All for me and Steve,” he corrected her.

  
“All for you...and...and Steve if he wants me,” Darcy whispered, her legs tightening around Bucky’s waist as he slid himself all the way inside of her.  She fluttered and clenched around him grinning at the way his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation.  

 

Bucky heard Steve’s small choke of surprise.  

 

“You been sweet on him for a while now, Doll?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Mmmmm,” Darcy hummed, neither confirming or denying any of her previous feelings.  

 

“I don’t blame you if you were,  I’ve been known to be sweet on the idiot too,” Bucky assured her, his thrusts into her lazy and full, pulling out nearly all the way before slowly pushing back into her.  “I can see the signs.”

 

Darcy kept her words to herself, instead, letting blissed out, contented sighs fall from her mouth as she bucked her hips upwards in a non-descript, unpredictable rhythm.  Bucky let out a deep groan every time their thrusts matched up, and he felt himself go so deep inside her warmth that he never wanted to leave her.  

 

“Sex is louder than I thought..with a lot more opportunity to talk,” Darcy admitted thoughtfully, even though her words were slurring with the pleasure she was feeling.  

 

Bucky snapped his hips against her, the sound of wet skin against wet skin was indeed loud.  Definitely loud enough for Steve to hear.  

 

“If you have a thought in your head to talk, I’m doing something wrong,” Bucky laughed.  

 

“No, no no, it’s all very very good,” Darcy murmured lazily, finding that her back was now arching as that heavy feeling built inside of her very rapidly.  “Highly enjoyable.  You’re the best I ever had, really.”

 

Bucky laughed again and Darcy gave him a goofy grin that only lasted a split second before he began thrusting into her faster and harder, wiping the grin off her face and replacing it with those lips forming a perfect little red Oh and her eyes clasping shut.  

 

“My silly girl,” Bucky mumbled against her skin, chasing his own pleasure as he thrust deep within her.  

 

“Right there,” Darcy cooed, his length stroking along her warm walls in just the right way.  “Talk to me, Bucky.”

 

“When Stevie teaches you how to suck him dry, I want to be there..want to take you while you’re on your knees for him,” Bucky whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Steve’s benefit.  

 

“Yes, more,” Darcy nodded.

 

“Then you can show me what he taught you while Steve licks and sucks every last drop of me out of you,” Bucky promised her.  “And if he taught you good, then he gets this sweet little pussy of yours too...do you want him inside of you, Doll?”

 

“Ahh,” Darcy let out the short little wail as she got closer.  She nodded her head in agreement as Bucky began pounding into her, and she knew her inner thighs were going to be deliciously sore the next day.

 

“Tell me, Darcy,” Bucky commanded her softly.  “You want Steve inside of you like I am right now, all wrapped up in your tight wet pussy, finding heaven inside you?”

 

“Yes!” Darcy cried out as she found her climax, feeling the heavy feeling expand from her gut to everywhere in her body.  She tightened around Bucky so fiercely that he couldn’t move and he growled as she squeezed him, demanding his release as well.  

 

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed as his balls tightened and he lost himself inside of her.  He heard Steve let out a small choking sound from the living room and knew that the punk had found his own end too.  His body slumped against hers and she stroked his hair back from his face gently, soothing him down from his high.  He reluctantly withdrew from her and rolled on his back, taking her with him and cuddling her close.  “When Steve is less _busy_ the three of us are going to sit down and have a real good talk, Doll.  Promise.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step One of Bucky Barnes' Brilliant Plan to Break Captain Bad W/Feelings: COMPLETE.
> 
> We'll see what he has planned for step two.


	6. Stop! In The Name Of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and on the seventh day the lord said "Let there be Smut."

**Chapter Six:  Stop!  In the Name of Sex**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy had escaped back to her room after her quality time with Bucky, but with the promise that if Bucky should need her, he could visit and that they would meet up the very next day for what Bucky had called _Taking my girl out for a nice time_.  Darcy didn’t have the heart to tell him that the limited retail section of the Avengers facility had a pizza shop, a bakery, a spa and various small stores and that the closest town was over forty-five minutes away.  

 

She was sure the devoted Casanova could come up with something fun for them to do.  

 

Steve had been absent by the time she had left Bucky and Steve’s quarters, still _busy_ she was sure.  

 

She honestly didn’t know how this was going to work out between the three of them.  Bucky was an optimistic dirty talker, if anything.  Steve couldn’t stand being in the same room with her.   He’d never been able to be in the same room with her until her first night with them.   There was no way even Bucky could sweet talk him into touching her again.  

 

She tried not to let it get her down as she went about preparing for another day at the labs.  Yesterday she had to leave due to the pain and had taken the rest of the day as a very personal day, spent in Bucky’s embrace.  She went over her messages and made quick work of the requisitions that the scientists had made in her absence.  

 

So Steve Rogers didn’t like her very much.

 

Bucky Barnes liked her just fine.  Bucky Barnes couldn’t get enough of her.  Granted, that was probably an effect of the Asgardian voodoo, but Darcy wasn’t choosy, she would take what she could get and try desperately to forget that Steve Rogers hated her guts.

 

The forgetting wasn’t going very well.  At all.

 

She felt a cramping run through her, reminiscent of the immense pain she had felt yesterday when she had collapsed.  She winced, wondering if Bucky needed her.  He had promised that he would have FRIDAY alert her if any of his faculties decreased even a little.  

 

“FRIDAY?  Is Sergeant Barnes okay?” Darcy wondered.

 

“Sergeant Barnes is currently at the target range with Mr. Wilson.  His vital signs are reading as normal and is not in any distress,” FRIDAY reported happily.  “Shall I tell him he is needed?”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Darcy shook her head.  Maybe it was just her role as the intermediary.  Maybe she would always feel the need for him more and faster and _more_ than he needed her.  A knock on her door had her looking up to see her favorite cashier from the in-house coffee shop.  “Hey, Robert!  What’s up?”

 

“Uhm...we have your delivery, Miss Lewis,” he gave her a shy smile.  “Four trays of donuts and ten carafes of coffee?”

 

“Shit, that’s today,” Darcy wrinkled her nose in annoyance.  Reed _literal Asshat_ Richards and the rest of the Fantastic Four were visiting today.  And she was going to have to give them tour of the science facility.  She hid her wince at the twinges of pain running through her and pasted a smile on her face.  “Thanks, Robert, I’ll sign for the delivery.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve couldn’t explain why he had spent the better part of two days obsessively watching the security feed of Darcy Lewis.  It wasn’t a rational course of action to take on the woman who had signed a contract in order to provide for Bucky’s sexual needs.  It was an idiotic move to watch her on the feed all day when Bucky had been harassing him to just talk to her for the last eighteen hours.  

 

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away, regardless, watching her every move for any signs of distress or pain.

 

When she winced, he had nearly busted his neck falling out of his desk chair in his rush to stand.  She seemed to recover and Steve sat back down, but then she was suddenly smiling at the young man from the bakery and Steve was on his feet again, blood boiling, jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides.

 

A very irrational, unexplainable bout of jealousy took over Steve’s entire body.  The only thing running through his head was _Mine, Mine, Mine_.  

 

The bakery employee left Darcy in her office, and Steve had a moment’s calm.  He was able to ponder over the very unusual reaction to seeing Darcy interact with a stranger.  That wasn’t natural.  Steve was a possessive person, sure, but he shouldn’t want to throw a perfectly normal stranger out the window just for talking to Darcy.  

 

His moment of calm disappeared though, when a young female lab assistant that Steve didn’t recognize came into Darcy’s office with a smile.  The woman placed a hand on Darcy’s shoulder and Steve put his fist through the Stark Pad, shattering the supposedly shatterproof glass.  

 

He was out of his door and rushing towards the lab in less than five seconds.  The words in his head in time to his quickening heartbeat.

 

_Mine.  Mine.  MINE._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Double-D Darcy.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes and arched a dubious brow Johnny Storm’s way.  She’d known Johnny Storm for six years at that point, and he never failed to try to hit on her and woo her with his  stupid lines and pretty face.  She stared at him and tilted her head sideways, squinting her eyes.  He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.   _Again_.

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m an G cup,” Darcy grinned at him.  “Depending on where I am in my cycle, actually.”

 

“Yeah, but G Cup Darcy doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Johnny smirked at her.  “How’s my favorite girl?”

 

“Ugh, does the favorite girl stuff ever actually work for you?” Darcy wrinkled her nose.  She winced and her hand went to her ribs, feeling the pain stabbing through there.  

 

“Hey...you okay?” Johnny wondered, truly concerned.  He stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders.  “Should I go get your Cho-Cho Bear?  You need a doctor or something?”

 

“I’m---I’m,” Darcy shook her head, looking up into Johnny’s concerned sapphire gaze.  She pursed her lips and whimpered a little.  “When you’re being normal you do kind of look like Steve a little.  Just the eyes...and...and the lips.”

 

Johnny smiled at her ever so slightly.  Sure he was trying to get Helen Cho to date him, and he was pretty sure he was close, but if Darcy said jump, he was going to ask her how high after having jumped up sixty feet already.  If he played his cards right, he might even be able to convince them to play nice, with  _him_ , especially since they seemed to be good friends anyway.

 

“Looking at my lips, Darce?” he leaned in, staring at her lips with intent.  Darcy really did have phenomenal lips.  

 

“No, Steve’s,” Darcy whispered.

 

“I’ll let you call me Steve,” Johnny shrugged.  “Wouldn’t be the first time I let a girl call me Cap.”

 

“I want Steve,” Darcy squeaked out, realizing why she was in pain.  She needed Steve.  Not Just Bucky.  Steve too.  

 

“Storm,” Steve managed to growl as he tore into Darcy’s office.  His hands went around Johnny’s shoulders and he ripped him away from Darcy, throwing him into the glass walls of Darcy’s office.  And just like the Stark Pad earlier, the shatterproof quickly proved to be entirely shatter-able.

 

“What the fuck, Cap?” Johnny grumbled, pushing himself to his feet and letting his fists flame.  

 

“Don’t ever touch her again,” Steve gritted out between clenched teeth, his face angry and very Captain-like.  “She’s mine.”

 

“What?!?” Johnny repeated.  He gave an incredulous look to Darcy.  This was news.  He knew Darcy had developed a crush on Captain Ameriturd a few years ago, but she had actually managed to land Captain _Needs More Fiber_ America.   “Seriously?”

 

“Uhm….uh,” Darcy shrugged, not knowing what to say, her flippant, easy, sassy words flying from her brain instantaneously at Steve’s testosterone fueled arrival.

 

“You’re mine, Darcy,” Steve asserted.  He reached for her and pulled her off of her feet, pressing his lips against hers before quickly doing his very best to devour those pouty lips.  He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, whispering, “My funny little Darcy.”

 

“Oh...so there’s another kink established,” Darcy muttered.  “Caveman equals good for the pants.”

 

“Alright, I won’t step on your toes, Captain Assface,” Johnny rolled his eyes, stepping through the shattered glass of Darcy’s office.  The last thing he needed was getting punched into next week.  He couldn’t help but look back at Darcy and throw her a wink, “Let me know if you want to trade in for the newer, hotter model.”

 

Darcy held Steve back, a gentle hand on his cheek when he went to chase after Johnny.  She felt a wince and said,

 

“I think I know why you’re doing what you’re doing right now.”

 

“Cause you’re my girl, and no one else gets to look at you,” Steve insisted.

 

“That seems extreme,” Darcy winced as the pain filtered through her ribs again.  

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Steve looked at her in renewed concern.  “Should I call Bucky?”

 

“No, it’s not Bucky I need, I think,” Darcy smiled ruefully.  “Let’s go back to your room where no one else can look at me.”

 

She was up and over his shoulder in a heartbeat, and despite the phantom pains she was feeling, she still managed a cackle as she called out, “FRIDAY, get Allie to run the lab tours.  I have to take another personal day due to boinking.”

 

* * *

 

 

The trip back to Steve and Bucky’s quarters had been fast and silent.  Steve had damn near sprinted with her hauled over his shoulder, his hand resting on her ass, giving her the occasional squeeze or grope.  He had only had to growl and scowl at two random passerbys who Darcy waved at cheerfully when he sprinted away with her.  When he had arrived at his front door, he went to kick the door in and Darcy slapped against his fantastic ass quickly.

 

“No, don’t kick the door in, Steve!” she ordered.  “If--if the door is broken, anyone could see us---me. Everyone could look at me.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Steve nodded, going to for the thumb scan instead, patiently waiting until the door clicked open before stepping in and placing her on the ground after he had slammed the door shut.  He grinned down at her, cupping her face in his big hands and praised her sweetly, “My smart little Darcy.”

 

“I have the feeling that once you get your fix, all this flattery is going to go away,” Darcy sighed.  “And then the ignoring will begin again.”

 

“I’m an idiot,” Steve sighed.  He bent down to kiss her, slow and gentle.  “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.  I do want you, so bad.  I shouldn’t want you for your own good, but I can’t stop.  I want you all the time.”

 

“You can have me, Steve,” Darcy nodded, unable to stop her heart from hammering.  She had been wanting Steve to notice her, to like her, to _want_ her for so long now.  She wasn’t lying or playing along with the magic of their situation when she whispered,  “I want you too.”

 

“You’re my girl,” Steve looked down at her, his eyes searching her face, making sure she knew it and accepted it and embraced it.  “My Darcy.”

 

“Yes, Captain Caveman, I’m yours,” Darcy gave him a small, wry grin, squealing when he kissed her harder.  “Now come on, let’s do the magic voodoo sex, and you’ll be back to normal.”

 

“It’s not magic, it’s real,” Steve furrowed his brow.  

 

“Stevie, baby, it’s a little magic,” Darcy rubbed her thumb along the side of his face in a gentle caress, smiling again when he closed his eyes and chased her touch like an adorable puppy.  

 

“No, it’s real.  You’re mine,” Steve whispered.  When he opened his eyes they were darker, focused, his hands running down the sides of her torso before settling on her waist, going for the waistband of her skirt and ripping it straight down the front with no warning or preamble.  

 

Darcy let out a squawk of surprise and Steve ripped her blouse too, sending her buttons flying everywhere.  He went to rip at her bra and she held up a stern finger.

 

“These are new. No ripping!” Darcy ordered, easing her panties off before unclasping her bra.  

 

She went to pull off her high heeled pumps and Steve stilled her hand.  

 

“Leave them,” he rasped out.

  
Steve pulled his sinfully tight underarmor shirt off one handed, in that way that all boys seem to know how to do, and stared down at her with a heavenly grin on his face as he devoured every inch of her body with that artist’s eye.  He reached for her little hand and brought it under the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping her hand around his already stiff cock while he pushed his pants down his body.

 

“Why do you go commando?” Darcy wondered.

 

“Makes changing into the suit five seconds faster,” Steve admitted.  

 

“Every second counts,” Darcy nodded, applying a little more friction as she worked Steve’s foreskin up and down, remembering the pressure he had helped her apply that first night and mimicking it.

 

“This is real,” Steve promised her, his voice low and raspy as he closed his eyes at the excessively pleasant feelings her ministrations were giving him.  “It’s real how much I want you, sweetheart.  It’s right there in that pretty little hand of yours.”

 

“Sure,” Darcy nodded, her cheeks flushed, her face looking down at her honest work.  She gasped when Steve brought his hands down to the apex of her thighs, one thick finger running through the wet lips of her sex.

 

“That’s real too,” Steve insisted.  His fingers danced along her skin, rubbing and pressing and circling in all the places that made her shiver and moan.  He was breaking her concentration so thoroughly that she would just hold her hand wrapped around his dick as she panted and rocked her hips against his hand until he twitched in her grip and she began stroking slowly once more.  “Please, tell me you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours, Steve,” Darcy nodded.  “Yours and Bucky’s...only.”

 

Steve groaned and leaned in to kiss her, his right hand buried between her thighs, stroking and coaxing her into a frenzy, his left hand squeezing at her breast, fingers rolling and pinching her nipples.  She rocked her hips, seeking his fingers, wanting to feel him inside of her.  

 

“No, Darcy, you’re going to come for me, and then I’m going feel you for the first time with my cock,” Steve whispered into her ear.  He pinched on her clit with just the right amount of pressure and he sucked on her earlobe before moving his lips to that spot behind her ear, licking and sucking and kissing her skin with bruising force while she whimpered and keened under his hands.  “Come for me, sweetheart.”

 

Darcy shuddered and her knees went weak as she had no choice to comply with his orders, his fingers were working magic against her skin and she could see herself sinking to the floor in the aftermath if he hadn’t of lifted her off the ground completely, large hands gripping the backs of her thighs and guiding trembling, weak legs to wrap around his narrow waist.  In her haze she felt the wall at her back and Steve’s hard length nestled against her mound, twitching as he kissed her mouth again, lazy and slow and thorough.

 

“Please,” she whispered.  “Please...I want you…”

 

“My good girl,” Steve murmured at her, nuzzling into her hair with his nose.  He pulled his head back to watch her face as he supported her weight with one arm, the other going to his stiff length, stroking at her sensitive clit for a moment before aiming for that beautiful, wet warmth of hers.  He sunk into her, just an inch and groaned at the contact.  It took every ounce of willpower he had not to slam right into her.  He and Bucky were around the same length, but Steve was thicker, and no matter how ready and wet Darcy was, he would have to go slow to avoid hurting her.

 

Darcy clung to Steve’s shoulders, not because she needed the support.  The superhero working his length inside of her was more than capable of holding her up high with one hand.  She needed the skin to skin contact to ground her, to keep her from floating into the stratosphere or to keep her from melting into a puddle, which she didn’t know.  She only knew that the slow slide of Steve into her body was bordering between the pleasant burning fullness that Bucky had provided her and a hint of pain that she couldn’t really mind.  

 

“My good, sweet, funny little Darcy,” Steve praised her, sinking in another inch as she moaned and her fingers dug into his shoulders.  “You feel so good, sweetheart, you’re so good for me.”

 

“Yours,” Darcy promised.  

 

“That’s right, you’re just mine and Bucky’s, no one else can have you,” Steve nodded, surging forward until she whimpered.  “Just a little more, sweetheart.  You’re such a good girl.”

 

If Darcy had the luxury of sanity at that moment, she would have been able to add another kink to her list.  She really liked when Steve _or_ Bucky praised her mid-deed doing.  She craved it.  She loved the idea that she was only theirs, that she was so good for them.  So much so that her hips canted against him, pulling off and sinking back down so that he was fully sheathed within her, getting Steve to groan as his eyes closed at the sinfully tight, wet feel of her.  

 

“Christ,” he whispered.  He felt a switch flip in his head and he realized what he had been doing to her, watching her, being insanely jealous and irrational.  “Darcy...I---I’m sorry...”

 

“No, I know, it’s okay, just...just keep going,” Darcy begged, her hips moving again as she let out a stuttered cry.  She could feel him everywhere, and the burn was so good, but the friction of movement made the burn even better.  She’d worry about the fallout later, right now she wanted to keep chasing that warm full feeling that he was giving her.  “Please Steve, please.”

 

His name on her lips made his abs twitch and flex and he tightened his hold around her bottom, his other hand going up to her head, threading his hand through her hair, providing a buffer between her head and the wall he had her pinned against.  He moved his hips slowly, pulling out of her nearly all the way before steadily pushing back in, unable to stop his stuttering gasp for air at the fantastic feel of her.  

 

He’d been imagining it since that first night when she had given everything she had to Bucky.  And everything he had thought and imagined was put to shame by the actual act of being inside of her, of stroking his length along her plush warmth, of the way her mouth was panting hot little breaths against his neck as she gripped his waist with those beautiful thighs.  

 

“Am I good?” Darcy whispered, hoping to get him talking again.  She liked the talking.  She liked when he or Bucky would talk to her, tell her she was good.  Tell her she was theirs.  “Do I feel good for you?”

 

“Better than anything,” Steve promised her, his voice impossibly quiet as he continued to stroke her with steady, pistoning hips.  “Think you could have fixed Bucky without the Asgardian potion...just with you…your...”

 

“Magical lady cave,” Darcy giggled, then gasped as Steve increased his strokes.  

 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Steve begged, the need to pound up into her overwhelming him at that point.  

 

“It feels better when it hurts a little, I think,” Darcy admitted.  She cried out in delight as Steve took that as his cue to let loose, driving her up the wall with each stroke, his mouth sucking marks onto her neck, painting her pale skin with his own kind of art.  She could feel herself already on the edge again, the tight coil low in her belly ready to explode as Steve relentlessly pushed his hips into her, not even breaking a sweat.  Her head rolled back and Steve’s hand saved her from a well-earned sex concussion.  “I’m so close…”

 

“That’s right, sweetheart, you’re going to come for me,” Steve promised, his words broken by the staccato rhythm of his hips.  His lips pressed against hers, his tongue stroking against hers as her moaning grew louder and steadier with every thrust.  He pulled his mouth away and looked into those glazed over, lust-filled blue eyes of hers and said, “You’re going to come for me, and I’m going to keep fucking you right through it and then my good girl is going to come for me again...aren’t you, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes,” Darcy agreed, her back arching and her legs tightening around his waist.  She felt herself pushing off the cliff, every muscle in her body clenching up as her pleasure exploded.  Her toes curled and one high heeled pump fell to the floor as she wailed out her release.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Steve hissed, pushing into her fluttering walls after she unclenched just a fraction.  He picked up his pace again, going back to the same relentless rhythm, his hips snapping into her body with near brutish force.   “You still with me, sweetheart?”

 

“Ye-es,” Darcy nodded, managing to slur out the one syllable word into two syllables.  

 

“That’s my good girl,” Steve smiled at her.  He tugged at her hair slightly so his lips had more access to her throat, and he left sloppy wet kisses all along her skin.  

 

“I want---” Darcy tried to speak, but her breath hitched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt aftershocks of one orgasm start to blend into the beginning of another.

 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Steve smiled against her skin.  “You’re such a good girl, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

“Wanna feel you,” Darcy admitted shyly.  

 

“Tell me,” Steve insisted, each word punctuated with a particularly wicked snap of his hips.  

 

Darcy opened her mouth to speak again, to tell him what she wanted but garbled nonsense words came out instead, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, her core clenching around him abstractly as she rapidly fell towards another orgasm.

 

“Do you want to feel me come inside you, Darcy?” Steve wondered.  His grin was positively feral as he admitted, “Been thinking about you covered in my cum since that first night, though.”

 

“No no,” Darcy shook her head erratically.  Her fingernails scratched at his skin and she aimed those big baby blues at him and pleaded.  “I’m your good girl, Steve, baby, please, I was so good...I’m ---”

 

“You gonna come for me again, sweetheart?” Steve grunted against her, showing a small bit of fatigue for the first time.  

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Darcy promised, nodding ever so slightly.  She closed her eyes and chased those solid threads of pleasure that had been rebuilding.  With every thrust of Steve’s hips, she worked at squeezing him, finding that when she did it, she could feel him drag against that sweet spot.  

 

Steve watched her with half-lidded eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth as she worked on finding her end one more time.  She was beautiful, she was sexy as hell and she was all his and Bucky’s.  He knew that his earlier possessiveness and jealousy had been irrational and over the top, but it was grounded in real feelings.  He wanted her, all of her for him and Bucky.  Not because of an Asgardian spell and not because of a Stark Industries contract.  Just for him and Bucky.  

 

“Come for me again, Darcy,” Steve raggedly whispered, his hips faltering in their rhythm for the first time.  “Come for me, and be a good girl and I’ll come inside you…”

 

“Fuck,” Darcy whimpered, her body seizing up before going boneless, melting with the fierce orgasm.  

 

Steve slammed his hips home, reveling in the feel of her fluttering walls and the sudden rush of warm wetness against his length.  He let out a small choked sound as he came deep inside of her, the contented moans from her barely making it to his ears through the fog of his orgasm.  He remained inside of her, still hard, though satiated for the moment, but unwilling to break the connection.  

 

“Darcy...I---that was,” Steve struggled to find the right words now that he was feeling like himself again.  “Thank you…--”

 

The front door to the apartment opened, the door nailing Steve on his right ass cheek.  Bucky grinned at the sight of them and threw Darcy a little wink.

 

“Looks like I missed out on the fun,” Bucky teased.  “Oh, and hey, did you know there’s a kid running around here today with your face, punk?  Someone named Johnny Storm?  It was the weirdest thing.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that. Yeah. Wall sex. *eyebrow waggle*
> 
>  
> 
> I think you all know where this chapter title comes from.


	7. To Make You Feel My Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of the only smut-less chapters. The plot thickens...Sorry, not sorry.

**Chapter Seven: To Make You Feel My Sex**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I warned you, Steven.”

 

Thor stood in the Avenger’s common area a few hours after Steve and Darcy’s time together, his arm wrapped around Darcy as he looked down on Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch, a slight glare in his eyes.  The glare melted when he looked to Bucky alone and he nodded in slight approval.  Darcy looked up at her surrogate brother in curiosity.  He was doing his weird fertility voodoo again, she could tell.  He always felt warmer when he did the weird fertility voodoo.  

 

“I know you warned me, Thor,” Steve sighed.  “What’s done is done.  You can report back to Asgard with new information about that particular cure.  If you want the effects to remain between two people, you should probably have only two people in the room at the time.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve before asking, “Thor? Can I ask you a few questions?”

 

“Of course, James.  What is on your mind?”

 

“Well. What happens if one or both of us are on a mission? Will we be unable to function? Is there some sort of time limit?” Bucky shot out his rapid fire questions, aiming a gentle smile at Darcy. “Because I’m not taking Darcy out in the field. But I’m not leaving her here to be in pain while we’re gone.”

 

“Those are all valid questions my friend. And I wish I had a straight-forward answer for you. In the past, when this remedy has been administered, it’s been done by one who already cares for the patient. Either their betrothed or friend, so there was no misunderstandings upon completion of the ritual,” Thor admitted.  He took a deep breath and went on as delicately as possible, “Your case is infinitely unique. Not only were you in a preexisting relationship, but it was one that did not include Darcy.”

 

At that proclamation, Darcy curled up tighter into Thor’s side. Here it was, he was going to lay it all out for them. He would be witness to her shame, knowing that Steve’s feelings were manufactured by the Asgardian love voodoo. Bucky’s feelings too, for that matter.  Thor squeezed her arm reassuringly, wordlessly trying to give her some comfort.  

 

She caught Steve’s eyes hardening into a glare, looking at the way Thor’s arm was wrapped around Darcy.   _His_ Darcy.

 

“Hey!  You, with the crazy jealous eyes!” Darcy snapped her fingers at Steve, getting his attention.  “You JUST got laid this morning.  None of this ridiculously possessive bullshit, Mister!”

 

There was a crash in the kitchen and suddenly Tony and Sam were standing in front of the couch, Sam next to Thor and Tony next to Darcy.  Tony arched an eyebrow Steve’s way before wrapping his arm around Darcy’s waist.  He had already seen the surveillance of Steve throwing Johnny Storm through a shatter-resistant glass wall, but he had figured it was just because Johnny was being Johnny.  

 

“Please, please, Fun Size, can we hear more about the laying?” Tony squeezed her side, his cool, challenging gaze aimed right at Steve.  

 

“Hands off,” Steve grumbled.

 

“Tony is my friend.  I will freely admit that it’s hot as hell when you go nuts over a potentially dangerous stranger, but my friends are allowed to touch,” Darcy said firmly, her authoritative glare actually cowing Steve into an apologetic puppy dog look.  She wagged her finger at him regardless and went on,  “And Thor’s my brother! You _know_ he’s not a threat! Chill the fuck out!”

 

“I fear, my sister, that this is a result of the skewed bond,” Thor admitted, squeezing her shoulder again, pleased with how she had handled Steve’s short outburst.  “Perhaps it would have been better to wait a day before administering the cure. We might have been able to discuss what upsets Steven, before it became an issue.”

 

“What do you mean ‘skewed bond’? I thought the tether was just so I would know when Bucky needed me. When his health started deteriorating. You know, a little _sexual healing_ ,” she smirked at Sam when he snorted and hummed a few bars of the song.

 

“No, dear one. I’m afraid some of this misunderstanding may be laid at my feet. I must not have made the details of the bond clear to all involved,” Thor admitted.  He gave a rueful look between Darcy and Steve, “Both of you were so eager to administer the cure as quickly as possible.”

 

“Hold on a second, Point Break. Spell it out for us. The contract was clear that this was some sort of sexual surrogacy. What did we miss?” Tony sputtered as he moved away from Darcy’s side to head for the wet bar.

 

Darcy’s cheeks flamed red at the mention of the contract and her gaze fixated on the carpet beneath her feet. Thor steered her back to the couch across from the one Steve and Bucky were seated on. Sam took up a position on Darcy’s other side, offering what support he could, while discreetly sending a text to his top contact.

 

“Yeah,” Steve huffed a sigh.  It had to come up eventually.  What he and Darcy had shared had been amazing and wonderful, but it had proven that it wasn’t just Bucky who needed Darcy.  Now she was saddled with him too.   “Let’s talk about this _contract_.”

 

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly, his hand on top of Steve’s thigh.  

 

“Shouldn’t you write up a new one, seeing as I’m a part of this now too?” Steve demanded of Tony, before looking back to Darcy.  He felt a nasty flip in his stomach, her face was red with shame and she was obviously embarrassed.  Her distress had his adrenaline spiking as something inside of him, he was assuming the _skewed_ bond, told him to fight or take flight in regards to her pain.  But he had no idea what she was hurting over.  

 

He assumed it was because not only had the Asgardian remedy tied them together, but now her employment contract would do the same.  She was trapped now and his heart beat a complicated rhythm as he tried to figure a way out for her, to ease whatever pain was there.

  


Darcy curled further into Thor’s side, hiding her face in his neck. Tony chose that moment to speak up, much to Sam’s chagrin.

 

“If we’re gonna be talking the contract, I should get Pepper in here. She’s technically Darcy’s boss. FRIDAY. Please let Ms. Potts know her presence is required in the common room. This relates to Darcy and her contract with Stark Industries.”

 

“Certainly, Sir. Ms. Potts says she will be down presently.”

 

Steve just glared at Tony and shook off Bucky’s hand on his shoulder.  Darcy wouldn’t look at them and he knew she was hurting and he wanted to get it to stop.   “Since there’s two of us to service now, doesn’t she deserve a raise?”

 

He knew it had been the wrong thing to say as it was leaving his mouth.  He’d thought about it before, making sure that she was getting paid enough for what she was going through.  What hell they’d dropped into her lap.  It was just like that first night when he’d made kissing her sound like a chore.  He’d wanted to say that whatever she was getting out of the deal, she deserved more.  Of course he’d put his foot straight into his mouth instead.  

 

He opened his mouth to apologize immediately, but Darcy was off the couch and out of Thor’s arms like a shot, the crack of her hand against Steve’s face the only sound in the room. She glared down at him with blazing eyes and hissed at him, “Fuck you, Steven Grant.” She stomped over to the floor-to-ceiling windows with one arm crossed in front of her, cradling the hand that had slapped him, while turning her back on the assorted Avengers.

 

Sam sent another desperate text and went over to put an arm around Darcy’s shoulder. He was half a second away from calling Steve out on his behavior and idiot mouth, but Steve was technically his commanding officer, he was technically everyone’s commanding officer.  There was only one person who never hesitated to tell Steve what an idiot he was being.

 

Sam managed a glare at Steve as he passed by their couch while Thor tried to lead the conversation back to the topic of the bond.  Thor would not take immediate physical revenge upon Steven.  Darcy had handled that herself and he would respect her right to claim first blood.

 

He would be sure to claim second.

 

“The ritual is usually performed by a trusted friend. Someone who is aware of their feelings, and acknowledges them. Since in this instance it was not, you would not have known what the others’ feeling were,” Thor revealed.  He gave Steve a stony glare and said quietly, but with some kind of steel threaded through his words, “If, for instance, one party secretly had feelings for another, that would bleed through the bond. Any pre-existing feeling would magnify.”

 

“That’s bullshit, Thor. That would mean that Steve and Bucky would have had feelings for me before the ritual” Darcy scoffed.  Steve had been irrationally possessive of her and Bucky had not once stopped lavishing her with adoration whenever they were in the same room.  “And the only good feelings that Steve seems to have for me are manufactured by your Asgardian Love Voodoo.”

 

She refused to turn away from the windows during this speech. She knew if she did, they’d see her eyes welling with tears and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she tried desperately not to cry. Sam could see the reflection of her face in the window, but kept his face turned out toward the view of the facility grounds. He could see her struggle to keep her feelings on the matter to herself. He wondered if that wasn’t part of the problem.

 

His inner therapist itched to have them locked in a room together while he forced everything out of them.  

 

“So Captain Ice Boxers was feeling possessive before the bond took hold.  He wanted Darcy to melt his frozen cajones.  Which, looking back, is hilarious, because he hid in his old man turtle shell every time she came around,” Tony hypothesized.  He threw Steve an amused look and chuckled, “You’re really shit with women, man.  I thought my Dad’s journals were exaggerating.”

 

Bucky thumped Steve on the back of the head with a metal fist before getting up off the couch and going towards Darcy.  He smiled down at her, his hand going to cup her cheek, waiting patiently for her to aim those watery blue eyes his way.  When she finally did, he gave her his most reassuring smile.

 

“I knew about you before Thor brought you to us,” he said quietly.  “The soldier needed to study every permanent member of the base, to assess the risk.”

 

“Did you think I was dangerous?” Darcy sniffed, but her tone had found some of her normal playfulness.  She looked up at him with the hint of a smile and wondered, “Did you have contingency plans mapped out to neutralize me?”

 

“No, Doll,” Bucky grinned at her.  “I thought you were the very definition of the word sweetheart.  And what you were willing to do for me and Steve...what you gave us...I never fell so fast in my whole life.”

 

“Bucky,” Darcy whispered, her bottom lip trembling again.

 

Bucky gave Sam a smile before pulling Darcy into his arms, hugging her tight, his chin resting on top of her soft brown curls.  He bent his head to put his lips right at her ear and whispered so soft that only Steve and Darcy could hear,

 

“M’gonna love you, Doll.  I don’t care about no contract.  I don’t care about the magic.  I was sweet on you the minute you walked through that door and it’s only going to get stronger.”

 

Darcy sighed and felt herself melt into Bucky’s embrace.  She felt a warmth spread through her at his words, as she accepted his feelings and knew they were true.  

 

“See, now THAT’s how you charm a woman,” Tony gave a slow clap.  “The Lifetime Movie was so right about Barnes.”

 

Pepper strode through the door, going directly to Tony and slapping him on the back of his head.

 

“Hey!” Tony squawked. “What’d I do?”

 

“Darcy could sue us for millions, if she wanted,” Pepper leveled him with a cool look.  “Stark Industry employee contracts are entirely confidential, Tony.  You know this.”

 

“Trouty mouth,” Sam sighed, looking down at his phone and breathing out a sigh of relief at an incoming text.

 

“Ms. Potts, I understand the need for confidentiality, but this is a unique situation,” Steve rose from his seat on the couch, looking between Bucky, who had Darcy firmly held against his chest and to Pepper, who was staring him down with a glare that might have made an ordinary man wet his pants.  “Miss Lewis’ new job duties pertain to Bucky and myself now.  I need to make sure that the contract is taking care of her properly.  When there’s distance between us, Darcy is in pain. We deserve to know if she has an easy out clause that might leave her hurting and Bucky trapped inside of himself and me a---”

 

“A jealous assface who can’t do feelings gooder?”

 

Steve looked up to the ceiling vent and rolled his eyes.  Clint was back from the mission.  Which meant...

 

The Widow’s Bite landed on the back of his neck, and a jolt of electricity shot through his body before he quickly went face down on the plush carpet of the common room.  When the shock worked through his system, he looked up to see Natasha Romanoff staring down at him, one cool eyebrow leveled up in an arch.  

 

“What did you say to me two months after SHIELD fell and I suggested to you that you should ask Darcy out on a date?” she asked in that delightfully bored tone of hers.  Steve hesitated and Natasha put her foot on the side of his neck threateningly.

 

“That a sweet dame like that didn’t need a mess like me in her life,” Steve muttered. The foot on his neck pressed down and he winced, “That she was the best person you’d ever suggested but she was better off without me.”

 

“And what did you do when I said I was going to set her up with Antoine Triplett **?”** Natasha prodded.

 

“Punched through ten bags at the gym,” Steve sighed heavily.  

 

“Good, glad to have cleared that up.  Your current behavior makes more sense to everyone now, I feel,” Natasha nodded.  She lifted her foot off of his neck before kicking at his shoulder, causing his prone body to roll onto his back.  She stepped over him before walking towards Darcy and Bucky.  She threw Sam a wink before forcibly pulling Darcy out of Bucky’s arms and drawing her into a hug.

 

“You get into all kinds of mischief when I go away, little one,” Natasha murmured against her ear.  

 

“I was trying to be helpful,” Darcy wrinkled her nose.  

 

“She’s been plenty helpful,” Bucky assured her.  He gave Natasha his most charming smirk and nodded, “Natalia.  Good to see you and not want to murder you.”

 

“We’ll see if I feel the same way,” Natasha smirked right back.  They communicated silently, with quirks of their eyebrows and tilted lips.  Whatever Bucky had to say to her in their telepathic conversation had obviously pleased Natasha enough.  She nodded and pulled on Darcy, “I’m taking Darcy and Helen to lunch.  Barton?  Make sure our bags find their way to Sam’s room.”

 

Thor smiled as Natasha led Darcy away before turning back to look at Steve as he picked himself off of the floor.

 

“Gentleman, I believe some sparring is in order.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So girls, what is it that you want,” Natasha wondered as she, Helen and Darcy sat at the pizza parlor inside of the Avengers facility retail area.  

 

Darcy ripped at her pizza crust, stuffing her face with it while she thought the answer to Natasha’s question over seriously.  What did she want?  She wanted to kick Steve in the shins, first off.  But then she also wanted to kiss his face off.  But in a very angry way.  Then she wanted to wrap him up in blankets and tell him how stupid he was two years ago to not ask her out.  She wanted him to understand that he wasn’t a mess.  He was just a dumb boy, and dumb boys could be taught to NOT be dumb anymore.

 

Helen saw Darcy hesitating, so she decided to go first, and hopefully take her friend’s mind off of her very serious matter.

 

“I want to have sex with Johnny Storm,” Helen happily announced.  “And then I would very much like to ignore him until he comes crawling to me begging for more.  Essentially, what I’m aiming for is making him my bitch.”

 

“That is a very easy goal to achieve,” Natasha nodded in approval at the accomplished young doctor.  “What do you want to do when he inevitably comes crawling back for more?”

 

“Ignore him some more until I want more sex,” Helen shrugged.

 

“Excellent,” Natasha smiled wickedly.  “And when he wants even more from you?  Not just sex.”

 

“Is that scientifically feasible?” Helen pondered.  Johnny Storm had been angling for a threesome with her and Darcy for the last seven months.  He didn’t have room in his brain for more than thoughts of sex.

 

“I give it a ninety-seven percent chance of becoming a reality,” Natasha admitted.  “Ninety-eight if you have been keeping up with your yoga stretches with Bruce in the morning.  You are a charming, intelligent woman, and despite all his promiscuity, Storm is a charming and intelligent man who would appreciate a woman like you.  You should prepare yourself that he will want something serious eventually.”

 

Darcy smiled between Natasha and a contemplative Helen.  Helen was smart.  She had waited to do anything about her romantic situation until their shared Yoda that was the Black Widow came back to advise her.  Darcy wasn’t so smart.  She had jumped into a highly ridiculous situation with a man she had been crushing on for years and his very charming and gorgeous boyfriend.  Her well-being and their well-being were now intrinsically tied together.  

 

If she had just waited a week, she could have had Natasha fix everything before she had made a mess of things.

 

Bucky’s beautiful, adoring smile flashed in her brain and she shook her head and stuffed her mouth again.  Even if Natasha _could_ have fixed everything with a flick of her wrist, Darcy wouldn’t have waited.  Bucky didn’t deserved to be trapped in his own brain.  She had done the right thing.  

 

Darcy’s cell phone vibrated on the table and she looked down, expecting news of a lab emergency from Tony or Selvig, but instead it was a text from an unknown number.  

 

_Hey Doll.  This is Bucky.  Wilson and Stark are teaching me to use this phone._

 

Darcy grinned down at her phone while Natasha and Helen continued to talk logistics about the eventual taming of Johnny Storm.  

 

_Hi Bucky.  Are you having fun?_

 

_Sure, Thor is beating the snot out of Stevie.  It’s pretty entertaining.  Here’s a picture of my face.  Wilson said it was important.  Stark said I should send pictures of Winter Soldier Junior, then Clint laughed.  Then Wilson slapped Stark._

 

Darcy grinned at the picture of Bucky’s smirking face and quickly saved it and set it as his contact photo.  Bucky was _adorable_ with his play by play texting.  She flicked through her best selfies and sent him one that she had taken for Pepper’s benefit two weeks ago, her lips puckered to show off the expensive lipstick that Pepper had bequeathed her with after an eighteen hour explosion free lab streak.  

 

_Have Sammy use that to set up my contact in your phone.  And don’t let Thor beat up Steve too badly._

 

_You’re so gorgeous doll.  Stevie and I are the luckiest dopes on the face of the planet.  And don’t you worry about Steve, he heals quick and deserves the licks he’s getting.  And later tonight, you and I are going to play a little game to teach him a lesson._

 

Darcy let out a whimper and pressed her thighs together, staring down at the text message.  She bit her lip as she thought out her reply, coming up with nothing good really, typing out a simple _Ok_ and hitting send.  She looked back up at her dinner companions and wrinkled her nose when she realized that they had been watching her in interest.  

 

“Sam is teaching Bucky how to text,” Darcy blushed.

 

“Sext or text?” Helen asked with a smirk.  

 

“He _just_ got this cellphone,” Darcy rolled her eyes.

 

“If Sam is teaching him, he’ll learn how to sext soon enough,” Natasha smirked.  “Now that Helen is straightened out, what do _you_ want, little one?”

 

“I want…” Darcy paused, thinking very carefully.  “I just want to be happy.”

 

“Alright, I can work with that,” Natasha nodded.  “How much longer until you start to feel their absence?”

 

“Uhm...Bucky probably later tonight and Steve...probably tomorrow morning?” Darcy wagered.  “It’s still early stages, so it’s not a very scientific guess.”

 

“ _Lucky_ ,” Helen sighed.

 

“Hmmm,” Natasha pursed her lips thoughtfully.  “Okay girls, today’s lesson, which you will both benefit from, and has been most useful to me with Clint, is this.   _Angry_ Sex.”

 

Darcy listened with rapt attention, while Helen actually got out a Stark Pad and opened up a new document to take notes.  Darcy rolled her eyes at Helen and stuck her tongue out at her friend,

 

“Teacher’s pet.”

 

“Pay attention, Darcy.  It’s important that you don’t let that puppy dog look of Rogers derail you,” Natasha warned.  “Helen, bring up pictures of puppy dogs, we’ll see what we can do to toughen Darcy up.”

  


* * *

 

 

Bucky looked down at Darcy’s one word response.   _Ok_.  

 

He  looked to Sam questioningly and handed him the phone.  

 

“Here’s the thing about text messaging, Barnes.  You can’t really read context if she’s not using emoticons...these...see?” Sam demonstrated.  He flinched as the shield blocked a blow from Mjolnir and the sound reverberated throughout the sparring arena.  He also demonstrated how to save and set Darcy’s picture before going to watch the surprisingly one sided match.  

 

Bucky took the phone back from Sam and proceeded to send Darcy nearly every single emoticon loaded onto the Stark Phone, blissfully ignoring Steve essentially getting his ass handed to him.

 

Usually Steve could hold his own when sparring with Thor, but obviously Steve was a little off of his game and Thor was very _on_ his game.  While Thor hadn’t landed a hit to Steve’s person with the hammer yet, he had still gotten a few fists to Steve’s body.  Definitely enough to take it’s toll.

 

“You okay with this?” Sam wondered, wincing as an elbow to Steve’s jaw sent him flying.

 

“Huh?” Bucky looked up from his phone where Darcy had just told him he was _adorable_.  He watched as Steve stupidly got to his feet to get hit some more.  “I’m used to it.  Punk never knew how to stand down from a fight he couldn’t win.  Besides, I’m hoping Thor can knock the sense back into him.”

 

“I’m going to keep my professional opinion to myself on this one,” Sam sighed.  

 

Bucky sent Darcy fifty heart-eyed smiley faces before looking up to Sam with a serious expression.

 

“Look, I like the way you and I talk about the bad stuff.  I appreciate this more open way of talking about what bothers me and whatnot,” Bucky admitted.  He pointed to Steve, who barely managed to avoid the hammer against his skull by rolling away artfully.  “That idiot out there needs a firmer hand.  He’s not going to volunteer to talk about what makes him feel bad and the reasons why he doesn’t think he’s good enough for the prettiest dame on the planet that is _actually_ already plenty sweet on him.  What he needs, is the stuffing kicked out of him until he’s too tired to hide his feelings, and then he needs the truth pleasantly tortured out of him.”

 

“I don’t want to know anything about the pleasant torture,” Sam held up his hands in surrender.  Thor may be Darcy’s surrogate brother, but Sam always felt like he and Natasha were Darcy’s surrogate parents.  And Clint was the wacky uncle.

 

“I want to know about it, for reasons,” Clint hollered from the other side of the arena where he had been eavesdropping via lip reading.  

 

The seriously _wacky_ uncle.  

 

* * *

 

 

Thor ignored the antics of his teammates and focused instead on inflicting what he viewed as well earned pain on Steve.  He was definitely of Bucky’s school of thought.  The truth could be pounded out of anyone.    Especially someone as hard headed as Captain America.  

 

“Steven, do you remember the night that Ultron attacked the tower in Manhattan?” Thor wondered idly, not breaking a sweat as he used Mjolnir to repel the shield that Steve had thrown at his face.

 

“I remember killer robots,” Steve grunted, jumping to catch the shield as it rebounded off the wall.  He ducked and rolled again as Thor swung.  “I remember Asgardian mead, too.  That was pretty decent stuff.  Wouldn’t mind another taste.”

 

“Do you remember the game we all played...when each of my esteemed teammates tried to prove themselves worthy of the hammer?” Thor asked.

 

Steve gulped and brought up the shield to block a blow from Thor’s hammer free fist.

 

“You deceive yourself, Steven,” Thor nodded, taking a passive stance for the first time in an hour of non-stop sparring.  “You have convinced yourself that you are unworthy, even as all of your brothers and sisters in arms have accepted you as their leader, have followed you to hell and back.  You were worthy, that night, Steven, and you held yourself back.  I wish to know why.”

 

Steve dropped his fighting stance and stared at his friend. He didn’t think Thor had noticed what had happened with Mjolnir that night.  He’d held himself back after the hammer moved, not wanting to be worthy of it.

 

Had he really been holding himself back in other ways too? He thought back to when he and Bucky first got together romantically. Steve had resisted, stating that Bucky could have the pick of the litter, male or female.  That Steve was sickly and weak and would never be able to be Bucky’s equal.  Bucky had given him a similar lecture about how Steve didn’t see his own worth, about how he couldn’t make decisions for him.  And just because he was sick, it didn’t mean that they shouldn’t have each other while they could. That they couldn’t live on what ifs and maybes.

 

Was he doing that again? Was he trying to convince himself that what was best for someone else, was to not have him in their lives? He sat down at the edge of the mats and laid his shield down beside him. Thor joined him after a moment.

 

“I think my friend, what you need to ask yourself is whether or not you _want_ to be happy.  If, after all those years of thinking you were alone, and were always going to be alone, you want to seize the joy and happiness that is before you. You had the opportunity in front of you those years ago, to seize the possibility of happiness with my sister, but you chose to stay alone,” Thor shook his head, still not understanding Steve’s reasoning.

 

Love was something to be chased and cultivated and cherished once given. Hiding and running was the last thing Thor could think of.  He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and asked softly, “Now you have happiness within your grasp, with your chosen mate as well as Lady Darcy. This bond will outlast all of your years left on Midgard.  Will you continue to deny yourself what you really want?  James and my sister deserve better than that, my friend.”

 

Steve brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He had much to think about.

 

“One last thing, my brother. It was not my sister who demanded recompense in the form of a contract. That was my doing. I knew that there was a chance of her being hurt, and I wanted to protect her,” Thor admitted easily.  “Lady Pepper agreed that she needed protection as well. From what Darcy has told me of it, the financial recompense is but a pittance. I believe she said it was one _buck_ per pay cycle. I do not understand what venison has to do with payment, but she assured me it was of very little monetary value. It was only included by the Lady Potts to ensure that the employment regulations were met.”

 

Steve looked up at Thor astonished and stricken.  It looked like he’d have more than one apology to make. To Darcy _and_ Bucky.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things we have changed about Age of Ultron:
> 
> 1) No Laura Barton. Clint has no kids. That didn't happen. *WAVES MAGIC CRACK WAND AT YOU*  
> 2) Steven Grant Rogers is totally worthy of lifting Mjolnir (and I will fight anyone who says differently (Katie and Nix))
> 
> so....can we be done with calling Steve mean names now? Or...are we still going to do that? I will resort to replying to mean names with ridiculous gifs, fyi (Katie)
> 
> Sorry about the pornless chapter. We promise to have more for you. Sooooooon


	8. Prisoner of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of waking up is smut in your cup?
> 
> We hope?
> 
> (Butt stuff and mild very vanilla BDSM)

**Chapter Eight: Prisoner of Sex**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Bucky was waiting for Darcy outside of the pizza parlor with a small shopping bag in hand.  He threw Natasha a smirk and Helen a wink before wrapping his arm around Darcy’s shoulder and pulling her towards the residential area of the facility.  Darcy looked curiously into the bag from the overpriced boutique and smiled at Bucky fondly.

 

“Did you get me a present?” she wondered.

 

“Kind of,” Bucky kissed her temple as they made their way back to Steve’s apartment.  

 

“Maybe we should go to my place for….for your daily dose of Vitamin Darcy,” she shrugged, shoulders tensing under Bucky’s arm.

 

“No, I need you to help me with a project,” Bucky shook his head.  

 

“Is it the responsible use of emoticons?” Darcy arched a brow.  “One heart eyed smiley face will do next time, you adorable texting menace.”

 

“But I was feeling like more than one.  I feel like a couple hundred heart eyed happy faces,” Bucky gave her the most heart-melting grin, squeezing her arm before kissing her temple again.  They arrived at his door and he took Darcy’s thumb and put it against the security scanner.   Darcy’s eyes widened as the door clicked open and Bucky gave her another squeeze.  “Stark added you to our room when I asked him to.  If you need us, you come over.  If you’re bored and want to play, you come over.  If you want to start moving your things in with ours, you just come along and do that.”

 

“Bucky, you should have talked about that with Steve,” Darcy whispered.  

 

“Oh, we’re going to talk to Steve, don’t worry,” Bucky waggled his eyebrows and pulled her into the room.  

 

Steve was sitting on the couch, looking wrecked, both physically and emotionally.  His face was bruised and he had a small almost healed cut on the bridge of his nose, but his eyes were red and wet, as if he had been crying.  He rose to his feet and opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head and trying to come up with something better.  He repeated this two more times before Bucky finally took pity on him.

 

“Save it, punk,” Bucky ordered, he handed Darcy the little bag he had picked up at the boutique.  “You don’t get to talk until we say you do.”

 

Steve shut his mouth, happy for the reprieve.  He wanted to apologize, he wanted to explain himself a little, but he knew that with his track record of trying to communicate with Darcy, he would only wind up digging himself a little deeper.  If Bucky was in charge, maybe that lessened the chance of him starting a disaster via idiotic words.

 

“There’s my good little Stevie,” Bucky grinned.  He looked down at Darcy then and said conspiratorially, “Don’t tell anyone this, Doll, but the Captain likes taking orders from me, so long as no one’s life is at stake.”

 

“Will he take orders from me?” Darcy couldn’t help the mirthful little tilt of her lips.

 

“If you want that,” Bucky shrugged.  He leaned down and placed a kiss against her lips, soft and sweet.  His voice was breathy and low when he said, “But I think you and I both know that you might like taking orders too.”

 

Darcy hummed in response, giving her shoulders a little shrug.  She looked back at Steve, who was still silent, though his cheeks were flushing slightly pink.  His eyes were darting between Darcy’s mouth and Bucky’s mouth.  The look in his eyes was...eager.

 

“Now, here is what I’m thinking,” Bucky walked forward, pulling Darcy along with him.  His left hand went to Steve’s shoulder, turning him as he walked them all back to the bedroom at a leisurely pace.  “I had an awful long time to think after Professor Xavier fixed my memories and whatnot.  A lot of time to think, but not to speak or move.  Until our pretty little Darcy came along and fixed me for good.”

 

Darcy smiled up at him as they walked into the bedroom, Bucky pushing a silent Steve towards the bed and immediately pulled his shirt off of him.  

 

“Now I wouldn’t wish that kind of hell on anyone, but it definitely had it’s perks,” Bucky shrugged, his hands going for the waistband of Steve’s pants.  “All that time to think will give a person some patience.  It’ll stop them from jumping to conclusions and saying hurtful or stupid things.  Have I said anything nasty to you since I met you, Doll?”

 

“No, you’re basically an adorable de-clawed kitty cat,” Darcy grinned impishly at him.  

 

“Oh, I’ve still got claws, don’t I Stevie?” Bucky chuckled darkly.  

 

Steve remained silent, but gave Bucky a slight eyeroll.  Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s head and drew him in for a forceful kiss, his tongue licking into Steve’s mouth with almost brutish force before pulling away just as quickly.  

 

“Couldn’t roll my eyes at you for twelve days, punk, no matter how much I wanted to,” Bucky reminded him, pushing Steve’s pants to the floor and waiting for Steve to remove the comfortable little old man house shoes that he insisted on wearing around the apartment before stepping out of his pants as well.  

 

“You’re pretty,” Darcy sighed.  Her gaze raked up and down Steve’s perfect, _pretty_ body a few times, making mental notes of where she wanted to kiss next time she got the opportunity.

 

“You hear that, Stevie?” Bucky grinned.  “Our girl thinks you’re pretty.  Did you ever have a dame as sweet as her tell you that?”

 

Steve remained silent but looked to Darcy with a small, shy smile, the kind that a much smaller Steve Rogers might have worn back before 1943.  Bucky shook his head in amusement at the expression he remembered well.  He put his hands on Steve’s shoulders and pushed him back towards the bed, making him sit much like the way Bucky had sat that first night with Darcy.  Steve’s back was against the headboard, his legs slightly parted.  

 

Darcy looked down into the bag that Bucky had handed her earlier and bit at her bottom lip at the sight of red silk scarves.

 

“Wait wait wait,” Darcy said a little louder than she meant to, both Bucky and Steve’s eyes turning to her in concern that she wanted to stop this fun little game they were just starting.  “You’re supposed to have safe words and stuff.  I read about it...on--on the internet.”

 

Steve let out an amused breath.  She was so adorable, he didn’t think he could stand it.

 

“She read about it, Stevie, you hear that?” Bucky grinned wickedly.  “Means she was thinking about needing a safe word of her own.  Don’t worry, doll, if Stevie wants to stop he’ll call me James and we’ll be done.  Sound good?”

 

“Okay, the internet would be proud of your decision,” Darcy nodded, her cheeks flushing.  “And if I want to stop I’ll say...avocado.”

 

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed.  She was too damned adorable for her own good, and he swore she would be the death of him.

 

Bucky shook his head at her in amusement before turning an arched eyebrow Steve’s way.  Steve quickly swallowed back his laughter and looked at Bucky with his best compliant face.  Bucky walked over to Darcy and took the scarves out of the bag and went back to the bed, grabbing one of Steve’s purposely limp hands and tying the scarf around his wrist.  The other end of the scarf was tied securely to the head board, so that Steve’s well muscled arm stretched and flexed just a little.

 

“But he’s got super strength, he could shred the scarves just like he shredded my favorite skirt this morning,” Darcy mused.

 

Steve snorted with laughter again.

 

“We’ll have to look into getting something stronger.  I’ll see if Tony will let me requisition some adamantium,” Darcy waggled her eyebrows at Bucky.  

 

Steve definitely had the thought that Tony didn’t need to know about requisitioning any kind of anything for their bedroom, but he’d have to save that little tidbit until he was allowed to speak again.  He began to ruminate on the other things he’d like to say when he was allowed to speak again while Bucky worked on his other arm.  

 

He wanted to tell them he was sorry.  He was sorry that he had jumped to the wrong conclusions when Tony had mentioned a _contract_ in regards to Darcy and Bucky’s arrangement.  He should have trusted that Darcy was pure.  That she had been the only person he knew capable of delivering the remedy, not because she was a virgin, but because she had a kind and loving heart.  He should have known that a person as good as Darcy didn’t do the right thing for money and she certainly wouldn’t accept _more_ money because he had been lumped into the deal too.

 

“You can always tell when he’s thinking extra hard, look at the way his mouth pouts out,” Bucky murmured to Darcy.  He had gone to stand next to her as they surveyed the pretty picture Steve made, spread out on the bed, his arms outstretched and muscles tense, not a stitch of clothing on him.  

 

“Now, when I was still stuck inside my own head, laying right there,” Bucky nodded his head towards Steve.  He looked down at Darcy and said, “You were a lot less clothed, Doll.”

 

“Stevie undressed me, are you _less_ of a gentleman than Steve?” Darcy wondered.  

 

“C’mere,” Bucky murmured, gripping her hips in his hands, pulling her to him for a long, slow kiss.  

 

When Darcy broke away for air she looked down and saw that he had her pants unbuttoned and halfway down her ass.  She giggled and said,

 

“Clearly you kept all the good bits of the spy slash assassin skill set.”

 

She wriggled her hips as Bucky pushed her jeans down her legs while her hands went for the hem of her Avengers t-shirt.  Bucky stilled her hands though just in time and his finger traced where Steve’s shield lay on the shirt, just above her heart.  

 

“Will you look at that?” he smiled.  He looked to Steve and said, “Did you see her wearing your shield, punk?  If you couldn’t tell, Doll, that kind of thing gets our boy all tangled up in knots.  He’s a little possessive.”

 

“I noticed,” Darcy said dryly, as Bucky helped her take her shirt off.  

 

“I like these,” Bucky fingered the straps of Darcy’s bra, which was sturdily built t-shirt bra, the fabric was cartoon octopi.

 

“I know you like the girls,” Darcy shook her head in fond amusement.

 

“No...well, yeah, I love your _girls_ very, very much,” Bucky reached his hands around her back to undo the clasp.  “I like the cute little cartoons.”

 

“Wait till you see the Mickey Mouse bra,” Darcy wriggled out of the bra, squealing when Bucky immediately buried his face in her cleavage, his mouth pressing open mouthed kisses while his hands played with the waistband of her panties.  

 

“Hmm,” he hummed against her breasts.  “Now, if I remember correctly...and I do...you were here.”

 

Bucky lifted her suddenly and walked to the bed, placing her between Steve’s spread legs.  He pushed on her shoulders so that she was leaning back, the small of her back against Steve’s already hardened length.  Bucky lay on the bed next to them, propped up on an elbow as he admired the pretty picture they made.  

 

Steve was all hard lines and solid muscle, every inch of him was strength and power.  Darcy was all lush curves, pale skin and warm softness.  They were gorgeous and naked and wanting and they were all his.  

 

“All I thought about while you were laying against me, with Stevie between your legs,” Bucky sighed as he eased her adorable panties off of her body.  “Was how lucky I was that you were there, both of you.  Stevie knew what I needed with just one word, knew that I needed for you to be treated right.”

 

“We should give him a word, then,” Darcy said softly, wiggling so that she could look up at Steve’s face.  His cheeks were still adorably pink, and he was staring down at Darcy and Bucky with heavy lidded eyes.  

 

Bucky looked up to Steve and levered an eyebrow up in question as he took one of those pretty legs of Darcy’s and draped it over Steve’s.  He repeated the action with her other leg before his hands moved up from her ankles to the insides of her knees to her thighs, one flesh hand and one cool metal hand causing goose pimples to appear on Darcy’s skin.  

 

“What’s your word then, Steve?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Taste,” Steve rasped out.

 

“Good word,” Darcy giggled as Bucky gripped her thighs and maneuvered himself so that his nose nudged along the seam of her thigh.  She let one hand drift to Steve’s thigh, rubbing up and down in soft little petting motions while her other hand snaked up to the back of his head, her fingers scratching against his scalp.

 

Steve had to bite back a groan at the sounds Darcy made in concert with the wet, lapping sounds Bucky made between her thighs.  He looked down and saw her breasts beginning to heave up and down as Bucky didn’t waste any time in working her up as quickly as possible.  His arms flexed against the scarves until he heard the first tiny tear and they all knew he could rip out of the flimsy restraints like they were wet tissue paper.  He wanted nothing more than to have his hands on the both of them.  One hand on Darcy’s nipple, twisting and pulling until she whimpered at it and one hand tangled in Bucky’s hair, pushing and directing him until Darcy broke apart.

 

He didn’t rip the fabric though, he remained tethered and good, even abstaining from moving his hips to get better friction against his hardened length resting against Darcy’s back.  Fate smiled down at him though, as Bucky avidly licked and sucked at Darcy’s sweet little pussy, she began to wriggle and writhe against Steve, and he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the little bolts of friction.  

 

“M’better than Stevie, aren’t I, Doll?” Bucky murmured against her skin.  

 

“We’ll have an official competition some other day,” Darcy promised.  “I’ll give scores and everything.  Hold up little  cards with---ohhhh.”

 

Her words were lost as Bucky sucked on her clit, so quick and so fierce that her head dropped back against Steve’s chest, shaking back and forth slowly as she went from joking to orgasming in mere moments.  Her hand pulled at the short hairs at the back of Steve’s head, her legs flailing as Bucky kept laving at her skin as she tried to ease down.

 

When he finally stopped, he looked up at her with darkened eyes, giving the flesh on her thighs a gentle squeeze.

 

“Now Doll, you ready?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Mmmhmmm, very ready,” Darcy promised  

 

Steve twitched against her in anticipation, knowing that at this point, Darcy had sunk down on Bucky’s length that first night.  Bucky grinned up at Steve and licked the taste of Darcy off of his bottom lip.  He eased himself off the bed and shed his shirt, his pants quickly following.  

 

“Want to know a secret, Doll?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Yes, I love secrets,” Darcy nodded lazily, wiggling against Steve.  

 

“Our boy Stevie is very, very good,” Bucky told her.

 

“That’s no secret.  Everyone knows that,” Darcy wrinkled her nose at Bucky.  ‘I want something juicy.”

 

“Here’s something juicy, sweet little Darcy,” Bucky grinned down at her, climbing back on the bed, going right between Darcy’s parted thighs.  “Stevie is very good, and I know, that the first night, it took all his goodness not to do this…”

 

He parted her legs as far as he could over Steve’s and took his cock in hand, rubbing against her decadently before making that slow push inside of her.

 

“He wanted to have you, Doll.  He wanted to so bad,” Bucky revealed, his hips taking small little pistoning pumps, sinking further into her each time..  “I know our Stevie, and he was so tempted.  He wanted to be the first man inside of you and if he didn’t love me so much and he wasn’t so good, he would have.”

 

“Not true,” Darcy gasped as Bucky sank into her to the hilt.  He remained still for a few moments, his mouth painting kisses against the pale column of her throat.

 

“Tell her, Stevie,” Bucky commanded.  “Am I telling her the truth?”

 

“Yes,” Steve said quickly.  “Wanted her.”

 

‘How long have you wanted her?” Bucky goaded.

 

“Since the first day I met her, soon as she smiled at me,” Steve groaned as Bucky rewarded him for his honesty, reaching around Darcy’s back and gripping onto Steve’s cock.  

 

“Nnnngh. I d-don’t believe you. You always left the room, whenever I came in. And avoided all conversation w-w-with me...uuuhhnn, Bucky!” Darcy was having a difficult time forming complete sentences while Bucky continued to stroke inside of her.

 

“Tell her, punk. Tell her why,” Bucky demanded as he continued to pull on Steve’s cock where it was pressed against Darcy’s back. “Tell our girl why you were such a mean knucklehead.”

 

“I knew I didn’t deserve to have someone so wonderful. You were so...so smart, and kind...and gorgeous. I didn’t want you to be ruined by me. I’m damaged goods, sweetheart. You deserve someone worthy of you. I have all this baggage. You deserve better,” Steve turned his head away to try and avoid looking at either of them. It was useless though, as Bucky continued to pump into Darcy with long smooth strokes, his eyes were drawn down, watching every movement.

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s cock in his hand as he continued to work over Darcy. She had her head thrown back on Steve’s shoulder and her back arched as Bucky loomed above her with his left arm holding him up and his right hand wrapped around Steve’s cock.

 

“Tell her how bad you are with beautiful dames. Tell her how everything that comes out of your mouth sounds wrong. But it’s not what you mean,” Bucky urged, his thumb swiping of Steve’s tip, working the pre-come down Steve’s shaft.

 

“Only time I can say the right thing is when I’m hard with wanting you, sweetheart,” Steve breathily admitted his eyes closing as Bucky continued to work at his cock, even as his thrusts into Darcy became harder and quicker. “I want you with us, Darcy, I do. Our sweet, funny little Darcy.  M’sorry I ever hurt you...”

 

“Look at her Stevie,” Bucky coaxed.  Steve looked down to where Darcy was writhing and moaning on top of his prone body, while Bucky continued to piston his hips into her with focused precision.  “Look at what a sweet peach she is for us, tell her.”

 

“You’re everything we always wanted in dame,” Steve obeyed Bucky’s command.  “Gorgeous and sweet and soft…come for Bucky, sweetheart, let me see you.”

 

Bucky grinned, snapping his hips hard against her, once, twice and hearing her wail of completion on the third snap.  He remained nestled inside of her, hard and twitching as she did her best to get him to finish as well, but he had other plans.  He rained kisses down on her face as she came down from her high.  

 

“So good,” she thickly sighed.  

 

“Will you help me with something, Doll?” Bucky sipped at her lips before grinning against her mouth.  

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Darcy hummed her agreement.  She whimpered when Bucky withdrew from her, hopping off the bed and leaving her to lazily turn herself in the cradle of Steve’s outstretched legs.  She gave him a shy little smile before propping herself up on her elbows and letting her eyes travel down his body, his arms and shoulders straining ever so slightly against the scarves.  There was a pink flush spreading across the beautiful planes of his chest under her scrutiny and his well defined abs moved with each long drawn out breath.  

 

Her eyes crossed slightly as she focused on the thick, hard erection inches from her face.  She shrugged to herself before inching forward and licking a stripe from the base to the tip, the simple movement causing Steve to rip the scarves with one small twitch of his muscles.  She giggled and continued to lick at his cock like a lollipop before wrapping her lips around him and giving a tentative suck.  Steve let his hands fall to her head, fingers wrapped around her curling locks as his head fell back against the headboard.  

 

“Hey now, he doesn’t deserve that yet,” Bucky warned, giving Darcy a playful swat on the heavenly little bottom she had wiggling in the air before tossing a bottle of lube on the bed.  

 

“Sorry, not sorry. He looked so yummy,” Darcy shrugged, clever little tongue lapping and stroking on his skin despite Bucky’s rebuke.

 

Bucky lifted her up off the bed, easily maneuvering her in his arms before placing her back on the bed, spread out and pretty as a picture.  He turned to Steve with a wicked grin and said,

 

“Kneel down in front of her, punk, get that pretty little ass of yours in the air for me.”

 

Darcy moaned as Steve complied, her hands going to her own sensitive, well fucked flesh and petting at it.

 

“No Doll, hands off,” Bucky shook his head at her.  “Stevie can use his hands on you but he’s not allowed to taste till he’s said he’s sorry properly.  Go on, punk, get her coming around your fingers.”

 

Steve did as he was told, biting his bottom lip as Bucky opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some out on his fingers.  Steve’s fingers gently pet at the lips of Darcy’s pussy, knowing she was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm.  He looked up at her face as his fingers danced over her skin, she was staring down at them, her own bottom lip between her teeth as greedy, lust-filled eyes stared between the two of them.  Steve groaned as Bucky worked a slick finger into his ass, as quick and rough as possible, just as Steve preferred.  

 

Steve knew Bucky was pleased with him then, giving him what he liked, one finger quickly becoming two as he worked him open.

 

“I’ll give you what you want when you get her off again, Stevie,” Bucky promised, licking his lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of him.  

 

Steve ceased his precious petting of their sweet little Darcy and eased his middle finger inside of her, his strokes slow and gentle in comparison to Bucky’s harder, more punishing pressure and pace.  He waited until she was sighing in contentment before adding his index finger, loving how she clenched around him, letting his digits drag along her walls decadently.  

 

Steve bit back a groan as Bucky scissored his fingers repeatedly inside him.  He was suddenly desperate to feel Bucky inside of him, to feel the dick that was still slick with Darcy’s release pounding into him.  Steve’s fingers began to mimic the rhythm and intensity of Bucky’s fingers and it didn’t take long for Darcy’s body to seize up, her mouth parted as a high pitched wail ripped from her lips.  

 

“Thatta boy,” Bucky fairly cooed at Steve, before withdrawing his fingers from his ass and replacing them with the head of his cock.  He gently eased his way into Steve, waiting until he opened up before sinking halfway in.  He wanted to go slow and lazy but he knew what Steve wanted, and he had been so well behaved and honest about how he felt about Darcy.  As soon as Steve let him in fully and relaxed, giving a slow clenching around the length of Bucky as a signal that he was good, Bucky gave Steve what he wanted.

 

Darcy felt Steve begin to move his fingers inside of her again, petting and stroking inside of her still fluttering walls.  She opened her eyes to see Bucky relentlessly pounding into Steve, his face focused and determined.  

 

She was overly sensitive and more than satisfied already, and if Steve got another orgasm out of her at that point, she might have just passed out from the enormity of it all, which was something she may want to consider in the future, but tonight she wanted to keep her eyes open.  She inched off of his fingers, pulling his hand away from her and scooting down the bed.  Unable to contain her curiosity, she was on her knees next to their coupling, looking down in wonder where Bucky was slamming into Steve.

 

She licked her lips and stroked down the curve of Steve’s back and wondered, “Does it feel good?”

 

“Tell her,” Bucky grunted as he continued to work at Steve.

 

“God, yes,” Steve nodded.  The pleasant burning fullness of Bucky, the way he could feel every single rock hard inch of him stroking inside of him was so good.  He hadn’t felt that kind of pleasure since 1945.  He’d missed the feeling more than he could explain.  

 

Darcy rose up on her knees, kissing Bucky’s mouth with a feather light touch so as not to distract him from his important work.  When she pulled away she looked down again, fascinated with the way Bucky relentlessly fucked Steve, hard and fast.

 

“When you do that to me, you’re going to go slower,” Darcy addressed Bucky with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

Steve pounded his fist on the bed at her declaration, choking back a pleasured whimper.

  
“That what you want, Doll?” Bucky hoarsely whispered.  “You want me in that pretty little ass of yours?”

 

“Well duh, I mean, Steve’s just a little thicker than you so I think it would be better for him to be up front and you in the back door when we do that,” Darcy scrunched up her face for an appropriately sexy term for what she clearly wanted some day.  “That sandwich thing.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve grunted, the word soaked with wanting and desire and bewilderment.

 

“I told you, punk, I told you,” Bucky chuckled, each word separated by the puncture of a hard stroke within Steve.  “She’s too much for one of us to handle.  I told you.”

 

Darcy preened for Bucky, giving him another kiss before grabbing the bottle of lube and depositing some of it on her fingers.  She went back to Steve, lying down beside him, her hand reaching under him for his stiff and twitching cock.  She gave his cheek a kiss before grasping around him, spreading the lube up and down.  

 

“Go as hard as you can, Doll,” Bucky advised her.  “He likes it like that best.”

 

Darcy complied, clenching her hand around Steve as tight as she could, working the slick flesh up and down slowly at first but soon with increasing speed as Steve panted under the dual sensation of Darcy’s tight little fist pumping him and Bucky fucking into him hard and fast.  

 

“If you ever talk about _pay raises_ again,” Darcy murmured into Steve’s ear, “I’ll make you really sorry, Stevie.”

 

“M’sorry...so sorry, sweetheart,” Steve whimpered out.  “Don’t deserve you.”

 

“I’ll decide what I deserve and what I don’t,” Darcy kissed his cheek again.  “And I want you.  I want you and Bucky.  You just have to learn to be less...dumb.”

 

“What a good girl,” Bucky winked at her, gripping hard at Steve’s waist as he felt his orgasm building quickly, having Darcy and Steve in one go was taking its toll and he couldn’t wait much longer.  He buried himself deep inside of Steve and his lover knew what to do, clenching and unclenching around him, milking him of his release.  

 

“So much fun,” Darcy panted as her eyes darted between Bucky’s hot orgasm face and Steve’s nearly there face.  She licked the shell of Steve’s ear and said, “Now, you told me earlier you wanted me covered in your cum.  What should we do about that, baby?”

 

“God,” Steve choked out as she continued to stroke him.  

 

Bucky resurfaced from his haze at her suggestion, easing himself out of Steve, pulling him upright and letting his right hand join Darcy’s in stroking Steve off.  It didn’t take long under their combined efforts and soon Steve was choking out in his release as stream after stream of his release spurted out and onto Darcy, splashing against her breasts and her stomach.  One stream of spunk landing across her cheek and her hair, making for quite the pretty picture when Steve opened his eyes to look at her.  

 

She grinned up at them her finger swiping at a stripe of cum on her breasts before bringing it up to her mouth for a taste.  The super soldiers let out twin groans of frustration as she sucked on her finger, the expression on her face more curious than anything.  

 

“Not bad,” she shrugged.  

 

“You were right,” Steve conceded to Bucky.  “Definitely too much for just one of us to handle.”

  


* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! *fans self* We hope if you read this at work, you had a really, _really_ good poker face. :D
> 
> <3


	9. (Can't Live Without Your) Sex and Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeks into the lives of our nerds. (It can't be drama always. Sometimes its just fluff and porn)

 

**Chapter Nine: (Can’t Live Without Your) Sex and Affection**

 

* * *

* * *

 

When Pepper Potts called and requested your presence, you didn’t ignore that call.    

 

Steve had left the inviting warmth of his bed and the even more inviting warmth of the sleepy and satiated pair of Bucky and Darcy, a brief explanation to Bucky when he opened his eyes at the movement of the bed, then a kiss to both of their lips before he made his way to Pepper’s office on the other side of the facility.  He sat in front of an impressive and old fashioned mahogany desk, totally unlike the rest of the Avengers Facility’s sleek chrome and glass.  

 

He had arrived for the appointment five minutes early and had been shown into the office by a ruthlessly efficient assistant.  And now he had been waiting those five minutes, plus another five minutes, fairly itching in his seat with worry about what Pepper needed him for.  

 

“Sorry to make you wait, Steve,” Pepper breezed into the office, not sounding sorry at all.  It was a Sunday, and Tony had always bragged that Pepper was able to rule the business world and still spend Sundays coddling him.  But Pepper was dressed for business, a sleek ivory business suit hanging perfectly on the long lines of her body, a pair of impossibly tall heels clicking against the floors.  

 

“No apologies necessary, Pepper.  I’m sorry to make you come in on a Sunday,” Steve gave her a tentative smile as she sat down behind her desk and looked at him with an expressionless, neutral face.  “What can I do for you?”

 

“Can you tell me how many personal days that Darcy has had to take since she saved your lover from a hellish tomb of his own mind?” Pepper wondered coolly, her tone as placid as if she had just asked Steve why the costs of transistors had gone up from the supplier.  

 

“Uhm...uh,” Steve gaped like a fish.

 

“The answer is four and a half out of five,” Pepper answered for him.  

 

“I’m sorry, but please, don’t blame Darcy for that,” Steve said quickly and earnestly.  “We’re still trying to figure everything out but I’m sure that---”

 

“I blame Darcy for nothing,” Pepper said easily.  “All of her work is still completed every day.  The scientists do miss her brand of managing when she is out, but she has them well-trained enough that there won’t be any kind of uprising at this time.”

 

Steve furrowed his brow, wondering what kind of scientists Darcy had to deal with on a day to day basis that uprisings were a concern.  He also wondered where Darcy had the time or energy to deal with completing her work when she had been so busy in dealing with helping Bucky and himself in the last five days.  

 

“When we renegotiate your consulting contract with Stark Industries, we will have to factor in a few things,” Pepper told him in a tone that seemed amiable, but the calm arch of her eyebrow told Steve that it was not, in fact, amiable at all.  “We’ll have to build in a layer of protection for you, if your care of Bucky should cause you to miss a few missions or meetings, there would be no way for you to lose your lucrative employment with Stark Industries, should the unspeakable happen and I am not here to ensure your continued lucrative employment.”

 

“I see,” Steve nodded.  “That’s very reasonable and smart.  And good of you to do for Dar---for us, Pepper.”

 

“It is, I like to take care of the things that are important to Stark Industries,” Pepper nodded.  “Also, another protection clause should be added.  In case things would go sour with Bucky, we need to make sure that he doesn’t try to remove you from the facility.  We wouldn’t want a valuable member of the team forced out of their home.”

 

“I wouldn’t, we would never,” Steve shook his head.  The idea that Pepper though he would turn Darcy out, have her driven away was making his gut swirl with sickening guilt.  He had been so cold and brusque with Darcy in every interaction he had with her until that first night with Bucky, that even his friends thought he was capable of hurting her.

 

And he had hurt her.  He had wanted to protect her from all the various ills of his life, and he had wound up hurting her more than he could comprehend.  He furrowed his brow as he realized just how much ground he had to make up in his apologies to Darcy.  

 

“I completely understand, and I apologize for...for everything,” Steve said earnestly, looking up at Pepper with what Natasha had deemed the puppy dog eyes, but it wasn’t a ploy on his part.  He was genuinely trying to apologize.

 

Pepper sighed and allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips for the first time since entering the office.  She could have withstood that expression on Steve’s face, but she knew he was being honest, and didn’t want to torture him more than he needed.  

 

“Thank you, Steve,” Pepper nodded.  “I’m glad to have this all cleared up.”

 

“No, thank you, Pepper,” Steve insisted.  “I appreciate your patience with me.”

 

“I’ll see you next Friday for Darcy’s planned family fun night?” Pepper wondered.  Steve had studiously avoided all of Darcy’s events before.  It was a safe bet he couldn’t avoid them now.  “I think she and Tony are working on building the world’s largest pillow fort.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Steve chuckled, wondering on how much fun he missed out on by being a stubborn, pig-headed fool.  He stood up from his seat and went for the door.

 

“Steve?” Pepper questioned, causing him to turn to her in curiosity.  She held up a fiery, glowing hand and gave him the most terrifyingly pleasant smile before saying, “If any of your old behaviors start showing up, we are going to have a problem.  Do you understand?”

 

Steve gulped and realized that the most powerful woman in the world, in both business and enhanced powers was one of Darcy’s most eager supporters.  He took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Pepper, if I ever knowingly cause Darcy distress or pain, you have my full permission to light me up.”

 

“Good to have your permission, Steve.  Have a good Sunday.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re doing it wrong, punk, it should go in here!”

 

“You don’t know your ass from a hole in the ground, jerk, you have no idea where or how to put it in.”

 

“They have no idea that this conversation could be taken in an entirely different direction, do they?” Helen whispered to Darcy as Bucky and Steve argued over the best placement of the pillow roof in the common room.  

 

“No they don’t and don’t tell them, either,” Clint warned the doctor in a hiss as he held up his phone to record Steve and Bucky’s perfectly innocent conversation.

 

“So, how are things with Johnny?” Darcy wondered of Helen.  When she had spoken to Helen the morning before, Johnny had sent his fifteenth unanswered text message to Helen.  

 

Steve stopped arguing with Bucky at that, letting the man have his way with the finishing of the pillow fort that Helen and Darcy were cuddle-lounging in.  He wrinkled his nose at the name passing Darcy’s lips and stared at her with exaggerated possessiveness.  

 

“Natasha said to wait a full week to text him back,” Helen grinned holding out her phone for Darcy’s viewing pleasure.

 

“He sent you eight texts in one day!  Oh, picture!’  Darcy giggled, looking at the publicity picture of Johnny in his skin tight suit.  She pursed her lips thoughtfully before looking up at Steve, then back down to the phone again.  “He really does resemble Steve.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve grumbled, the hint of a growl at the edge of his voice.  

 

“OH, woops.  Really??” Darcy looked up to Steve and saw him in the throes of a jealous, possessive fit.  It was sort of adorable how his mouth pursed when he got like that.  She sighed and held out her hands.  “Come on Captain Caveman, let’s go find some privacy to get you back to normal.”

 

Clint snorted.

 

Darcy leveled an arched brow his way.

 

“Cap, You’re not you when you’re jealous.  Here, have a Darcy,” Clint’s shoulders shook with laughter.  

 

“I can’t believe that Nat and Sam let you touch them,” Darcy rolled her eyes, leading Steve away for some semi-private time.

 

“I have my charms!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Donut time, tiny minion scientists!” Darcy announced, dropping the boxes and running a safe distance from the fray.  Her eyes widened when the swarm of donut craving minion scientists parted suddenly, being forcibly shoved out of the way by a very familiar, tiny brunette astrophysicist.  

 

“Outta my way, Gary, I call dibs on the cro-nut!” Jane huffed as she pushed poor Gary to the side and claimed her treat with a satisfied smile.  

 

“JANIE!” Darcy squealed, jumping up and down from the other side of the donut eating swarm.  “You’re back two days early!”

 

Dr. Jane Foster was on a worldwide tour of lectures after having received the Nobel Prize earlier that year.  She had asked Darcy to come along with her, but Darcy had demurred, claiming that she wanted the stability of a regular office for a little while.  It might have had a little to do with being at a base point to better help with the search for Bucky Barnes as well, but she wouldn’t admit that out loud just yet.  

 

“Thor said you needed me,” Jane grinned at her, shoving the cro-nut in her face before hugging her former intern with surprising strength.  “What’d I miss?”

 

“So many things, Janie.  So many things,” Darcy laughed.

 

The swarm of scientists bolted to their respective corners as an all too familiar visitor busted through the doors and headed straight for Darcy.  Captain America was in full uniform, helmet in hand, but with his shield strapped to his back.  He had been away from the facility on a test mission, only eighteen hours gone at that point.  He rushed to Darcy, dropped his helmet, put his hands under her arms, lifting her a foot off the ground to plant his lips against hers.  

 

Jane’s eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Captain America, Darcy’s unrequited love of her life for the last two years, try to suck her soul out of her mouth.  When he was satisfied, he put Darcy on the ground, stooped down to pick up his helmet, and pick her up by the waist and haul her up over his shoulder, mindful of the shield.  He turned and headed for the door, eager to get her alone.

 

“What the hell, Darce?” Jane shouted.  Her face exasperated as she shouted, “I’ve only been gone for twelve weeks!!!”

 

“I’ll explain later, I have to take some personal time for medicinal boinking!” Darcy called back.  “BYE JANIE!”

 

* * *

 

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!”

 

“Oh shit, Stevie, you are in so much trouble,” Bucky laughed as he pulled the pickup truck out of the parking lot to the mall they had visited forty-five minutes away from the Avengers Facility.  He stole a glance at the fiesty little firecracker sitting between he and Steve in the front seat.  

 

“The waiter had only said that he liked my skirt,” Darcy huffed, her arms crossed in front of her as she glared up at a non-plussed Steve in anger.  “There was no reason for you to threaten to throw him through the bar and get us a life-time ban from the Cheesecake Factory.”

 

“I’m going to miss those little fried mac and cheese balls,” Bucky agreed.

 

“Sweetheart, he was---”

 

“Don’t you sweetheart me, you neanderthal!’ Darcy cut him off.  “I rocked your world this morning before we left, you shouldn’t be behaving this way!”

 

“He was leering at you,” Steve defended himself amicably.  He furrowed his brow and added a surly and unrepentant, “ _with intent_.”

 

“Bullshit,” Darcy rolled her eyes.

 

“Actually, Doll,” Bucky sighed as he easily navigated the dark, empty roads back to the facility. “The guy was peeking down your blouse.  He’s lucky Stevie got to him with the threat first, because I was about to punch his lights out.”

 

“Big deal, he got a peek at the Mickey Mouse bra!’ Darcy scoffed.  “I can handle run of the mill misogynistic pricks on my own. All I would have had to do would be to demand to speak to the manager and we could have gotten our desserts comp’d! Instead, I can never again enjoy the luscious strawberry goodness of their fresh strawberry shortcake!”

 

She leaned back into the bench seat and pouted. Bucky looked over at Steve with a raised eyebrow and they proceeded to have a quick, non-verbal conversation.

 

_We’re gonna have to make that up to her, jerk._

 

_What are you gonna do about it, punk?_

 

_Oh, I have a few ideas…_

 

_Get to it then, we’re only 40 minutes from the base. I want to be back in her good graces by the time we get there._

 

Steve smirked at him before turning his most powerful weapon on Darcy.

 

“Sweetheart? I’m sorry,” he said, but turned up the puppy eyes and added a slight pout. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She turned her face towards him and leaned into his touch.  “Can I make it up to you? Will you let me?”

 

“What did you have in mind, handsome?” Darcy gave him a small, sweet smile.  Natasha's training with the puppy dog eyes had clearly not done any good. 

 

He brushed a kiss across her slightly smiling lips before unbuckling her and pulling her into his lap. He unbuckled his own seatbelt, scooting into the middle seat as he pushed his hands under her skirt and ran them over her thighs, lingering to stroke and squeeze one of his favorite parts of her. He rubbed his hands over her ass before squeezing it gently.

 

“I’m thinking a little something like this…” he said before reaching into her hair and pulling her face down to his for a kiss.

 

It quickly became much deeper than their previous kisses in the truck. Bucky glanced over from the driver’s seat and could see tongues and teeth clashing. Almost in a fight for dominance. Steve ran the hand not in her hair up and down her back before moving back down her body to caress her thigh again.

 

Steve brushed her skirt up to her waist. Grinning down at her matching Mickey Mouse panties.

 

“You know, sweetheart, I really, _really_ liked these cartoons as a kid.  I’m not sure I’ll ever think of him the same way ever again.”

 

“Did you know,” she asked him as he trailed his mouth down her neck, to take up residence behind her ear, in that spot he knew drove her nuts, “They have a new series? Hmmmm...yeah, right there, baby.” She rocked her hips over his already hard cock. “Uhhhnnn...They even have specials with all the characters. It’s used as a _teaching_ tool. There’s one particular episode with a challenge I think you’d both like.” She groaned again as his hand slid up her shirt to rub over her breast, thumbing the nipple through her bra.

 

“Is that right, doll?  Why are you watching a kid’s cartoon again?” Bucky grinned out at the road, nevermind the fact he had enjoyed three Saturdays with her on the couch, watching all kinds of cartoons and far too much sugary cereal.

 

“Vision finds the show helpful,” Darcy giggled as Steve continued to roll his thumbs over her nipples.  

 

“You gonna tell us what this challenge is?” Bucky smirked over at her.

 

“Sure...sure am,” she sighed as Steve moved his hands to bunch her shirt above her breasts. He immediately attached his mouth to the soft skin above her bra line.

 

“The characters are in a road rally. And they have to, yes! They have to solve puzzles to know which direction to go in.” She rocked harder into Steve. “One of the puzzles is to, hnnng, _find the magical button, hidden in the triangle bush_.” She stopped rocking long enough to smirk at Steve. “Do you think you can do that Stevie? Can you find my magical button?”

 

Both her guys had slack jawed, surprised looks on their faces. She couldn’t help but burst out into gleeful laughter. “Your faces!” She continued giggling, hiding her face in Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve looked over at Bucky with a calculating gleam in his eye. “You know, Buck, I feel like that’s a challenge I’m going to have to accept.” He moved one of his hands back down to her cartoon covered panties, before slipping his hand into the front **.** He ran his fingers across her lower lips, gathering her wetness, before unerringly finding her clit.

 

“Ohhhh...who’s a good boy? You have the most talented fingers, baby,” she praised as she ran her hands through his hair, rocking into his fingers.

 

“Hey now,” Bucky huffed.

 

“And you, Sarge, have the most talented mouth,” Darcy promised.

 

“Told you I was better,” Bucky waggled his eyebrows at Steve, who looked like he wanted to challenge her rankings.

 

Darcy rocked up to her knees and pulled the hair at the back of Steve’s neck, so she could maneuver his head back and kiss him.

 

“I need you, Steve. Are you gonna give me what I need, baby?” she whispered across his lips

 

He nodded at her before capturing her lips again. His hand came out of her panties to undo his belt, he unbuttoned his pants and shifted them down his hips, just enough to free his cock.  

 

Darcy reached one of her hands down to grasp him in her hand, giving him a few short tugs. Steve tugged her panties to the side and pulled her down as she fed his hardened length into her sopping pussy.

 

They moaned in stereo. Bucky shot another glance over and watched his lovers where they were sitting next to him, fucking as he drove, it turned him on immensely. He put his foot harder on the accelerator. The sooner they got back to base, the sooner he could join in the fun.

 

Darcy moved her hands back to Steve’s head, running her fingernails over his scalp and down his neck to his shoulders as they continued kissing. She pulled away and brushed her lips across his cheek as she made her way to his ear.

 

She pulled the lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it before murmuring, “You feel so good inside me, baby. You fill me up, just right. I can’t wait until we get home and I can have both of you. One of you in my cunt, one of you in my mouth. And we can work towards one of you in my ass. Would you like that? Being able to share me like that? I bet you could feel him inside of me. Your cocks rubbing together.”

 

She squealed when he pulled her off of him. She was about to protest, when he replaced his cock with two fingers of his right hand. She didn’t get an opportunity to question him before he was pulling her panties hard enough to rip the seam and remove them from her body. He pulled them out from under her skirt and tossed them in Bucky’s face.

 

She looked over and snickered at the sight of Bucky, with her ripped underwear hanging off his ear. She didn’t have long to look though, before Steve was pulling her back down on his rock hard length.

 

She sighed into the contact as he thrust into her a few times before allowing her to set the pace. His hands made their way back to her ass, one of them squeezing. The other one, with the fingers still wet from her pussy, he dragged down the crack of her ass, rubbing the wetness into her tight little hole **.**

 

“Is this ok, sweetheart? Can I touch you here? In the last untouched place inside of you?  If we’re gonna get you ready for Bucky, we’re gonna have to stretch you,” Steve smiled at her wickedly.   “Gonna need to get you ready  to take his cock deep inside you, so I can feel him rubbing up against me when I’m wrapped up in your pretty little cunt.”

 

He kept up the litany of dirty talk as he continued to pump into her at the pace she set, she felt him slip one finger into her.

 

“Such a good girl. You’re taking my finger so well. Didn’t tense up at all, did you? You’re perfect. Your pussy is clenching my dick, squeezing me so tight. I can feel you flutter every time you bear down on me. I can feel you clenching my finger too. Are you ready for another, sweetheart?”

 

All she could do was nod. She paused in her rhythm on top of him as he fed his second finger inside of her. It stung as he pushed past the band of muscle. But once he was there, it felt strangely good. She sat there on him for a moment, just savoring the feeling of him filling her. She glanced over at Bucky where he sat next to them. She could see how hard he was, his metal hand gripping the seat next to the door. His other, knuckles white, gripping the steering wheel.

 

Darcy got a wicked idea as she stared at him. She turned back to Steve and raised an eyebrow, before glancing out the corner of her eye to Bucky’s lap. They made eye contact and with a slight nod, Darcy reached out towards Bucky’s lap.

 

It startled him enough that he swerved slightly. It was a good thing this road wasn’t traveled much. They were the only vehicle on the road that they could see. Bucky glanced over at the two sporting mischievous looks. He shrugged his shoulders and used the hand not on the steering wheel to flip open the button of his jeans and shimmy them down his thighs.

 

Darcy immediately grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum around the tip before stroking firmly down his length.

 

Steve carefully scooted a little closer so she wouldn’t have to reach too far to keep her hand on Bucky. Once they were all comfortable, he resumed his ministrations, scissoring his fingers and pumping short thrusts into her pussy.

 

Steve could feel how close she was to completion and increased the speed of his thrusts. It caused her to increase the speed of her pumping to Bucky’s hard length. A quick glance over at him showed Steve that he was incredibly close as well. Steve moved his other hand from Darcy’s waist to her clit. A few short circles and she was tipped over the edge, throwing her head back, baring her throat to his greedy lips.

 

She tightened her grasp on Bucky dick and Steve’s hair through her orgasm. As she came down from her peak, she slumped into Steve’s shoulder, but turned her face towards Bucky. Steve slipped his fingers out of her ass and wiped them on his jeans, moving both hands back to her thighs under her skirt and resuming his shallow pumping.

 

Darcy refocused her efforts on Bucky, increasing her speed as Steve increased his, until she could feel him start to seize up just as Steve was reaching his climax. Both her super soldiers erupted almost simultaneously. One deep inside of her, the other all over her hand. She stifled a giggle.

 

“That’s going to be awkward. Making your way from the garage back to your quarters,” she said with a smirk.

 

“I’d be more worried about yourself, doll. Wouldn’t want someone to catch you wandering around commando…”

 

“Why not? Steve does it all the time, don’t you Stevie?”

 

Steve huffed a sigh into her hair, where he was nuzzling her neck.  Her eyes were drowsy, her blinks becoming prolonged as Steve cuddled her close.

 

“You two should leave me out of your shenanigans,” Bucky mutttered.  “Your driving safety is just as shit as your airplane safety.”

 

“I thought you liked being included in our shenanigans, jerk. You sure look like you enjoyed yourself just now,” Steve smirked, smiling as Darcy’s head dropped to his chest and a small little snore started to rumble through the truck cab.

  
“Shaddup, punk.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Pepper.
> 
> Enter Jane.
> 
> Butt stuff...


	10. Game of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Story time. Some time last week, Katie NEEDED to write ridiculous silly crack (for example, "If You Step Out that Door, You're an Avenger". HOWEVER, at the same time Nix and Katie were writing this story too. 
> 
> And some of it bled over. One snowy day, Katie sat down and typed out this whole chapter pretty quickly and apologized to Nix for letting it get away from her. Nix didn't seem to mind.
> 
> This is a departure from previous chapters. And with a tiny interlude of lovely smut. ENJOY

**Chapter Ten: Game of Sex**

* * *

* * *

 

 

When Darcy planned the First Annual New Avengers Facility Field Day of Fun in the Sun,  (FANAFFDFS for short and because it was funny to see people try to say the acronym) she had no idea she would not only have Captain America’s full approval, but also his strapping muscles to help set up the various events.  It was a lot easier, actually, to do all the Family Fun activities she had planned when she had two super soldiers willing to hang the moon for her at her beck and call.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t be on the same team,” Bucky whined.  The former winter soldier, deadliest and most competent silent assassin of all time, _whined_ at her.  And pouted.  And looked generally adorable as he hauled trays of pies from the bakery to the pie-eating contest.

 

“No super hero stacked teams,” Darcy wagged her finger at him, checking her Stark Pad for her list.  

 

“So, that doesn’t mean you can’t be on MY team,” Bucky put down the tray and turned to her, pulling her close, placing playful kisses all along her face.  “You and I play so nice together.”

 

“I think we’ve proven that all three of us play pretty nice together, Buck,” Steve chuckled as he walked past them with another trayful of pies.  “Stop annoying, Darcy.  She worked hard at setting all this up, and we should just do whatever she wants.”

 

“So well trained,” Helen sighed as she placed pies at each of the nine spots that the competitors would be sitting at.  

 

“I call shenanigans on Darcy and Helen and Jane being on the same team,” Clint complained for all to hear as he picked up a pie and began tearing off pieces of the crust and dipping it into the whipped cream and filling.  He popped the messy handful into his mouth and groaned.  “Coconut cream.  My favorite.”

 

“None of us have super powers,” Helen sassily snapped at him.  She wrinkled her nose as he took another messy handful of pie and shoved it into his mouth.  “I can’t believe Natasha lets you touch her.”

 

“I can’t believe Wilson lets you touch him,” Bucky wrinkled his own nose as Clint continued to stuff pie into his mouth.  

 

Darcy threw a wink Helen’s way before saying, “Speaking of, we should get the grilling stuff to Sam and Nat-Nat so they can get stuff started.”

 

Natasha and Sam had mysteriously turned down being apart of the games that day, instead taking it upon themselves to man the grills and act as referees.  

 

“What game are we playing first?” Bucky wondered as he wrapped an arm around Darcy while they walked back into the building.  

 

“Three-legged race,” Darcy grinned.  “And my team is going to win.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re such an adorable optimist,” Steve chuckled at her.

 

Bucky smacked a kiss against her forehead.  “That’s why I love you so much.”

 

Darcy’s eyes widened and Bucky and Steve took no notice as they made their way through the facility to finish the set-up for the day’s events.   

 

It had been the first time that Bucky had told her he loved her.

 

Her cheeks flushed and a warmth went through her and she felt something slot into place as she realized it was true.  And that she believed him.  And that she loved him back.

 

* * *

 

 

There were nine teams of five people for the day’s events.  Darcy, Jane and Helen were teamed up with Robert the bakery guy and Carlos, a young recruit training at the base for New Shield.  Darcy had pre-emptively sexed Steve’s brains out that morning so that he wouldn’t freak out during the day of her interacting with two other men who were definitely not Bucky and/or Steve.  

 

The three legged race was set up, and Darcy liked she and Jane’s chances.  They were nearly identical in height and leg length, and they had been intensively practicing the last three weeks since Jane came home.  Two hours every day were spent in the lab with them tied together at the leg, running through experiments and taking laps for practice.  The rest of the teams were wildly mismatched, thanks to each of the testosterone fueled superheroes who had insisted on being a part of the race, but having no physical match.  

 

Thor was actually the smartest of them all, choosing a strapping SHIELD agent, Mack, who was just an inch or two shorter than him.  

 

Jane stood on Thor’s left hand side as the racers lined up.  She and Darcy both hopped so that Jane could kiss him.  Darcy didn’t even bother with Steve and Bucky at that point, the two super soldiers were seriously looking to kick butt and take names, even though each of their partners were at least half a foot smaller than them.  

 

Darcy cackled internally.  Strategist of the ages and master assassin and they couldn’t work out simple three legged race logistics.  Goofballs.  

 

Jane was still grinning up at Thor when the gun went off, but she easily re-focused and she and Darcy took off at a well-practiced zoom.  Just as Darcy guessed, seven of the couples got disoriented quickly and it was a two team race between Thor and Mack and Jane and Darcy.

 

Jane smiled up at Thor sweetly again before  pausing with Darcy very momentarily to stick out her leg, tripping Thor ruthlessly and sending him and his partner sprawling on the ground.  

 

Jane and Darcy crossed the finish line first and they high fived the rest of their team before turning and taunting the losers.

 

“SUCK IT!” Jane cackled, hopping with Darcy in order to kiss Thor again.  To Darcy’s utter amusement, Thor wrapped his arms around Jane’s torso and kept her against his chest, leaving Darcy hanging in mid-air, still wrapped to Jane’s leg.

 

“A fine victory to my beloved and my sister!” Thor boomed.  “You are wicked and wise warriors!”

 

* * *

 

 

The spoon egg race was easily won by Team Better Than You (which was what Jane, Helen and Darcy were calling themselves).  It helped that Darcy had been making Robert and Carlos practice at every available opportunity in the last six months.  

 

The hula hoop competition had been a joke, seeing as Helen had been a hula hooping champion growing up in South Korea as an eight year old.  Seriously, she had trophies and everything.  Even Steve’s perfect physical stamina couldn’t hold up to Helen’s perfect form.  

 

“Doll, I’m seriously starting to think that you’re a little bit of a cheater,” Bucky stared down at the impish grin on her face in wonder.  His grin was slow and proud before he bent down and kissed that wicked little mouth.  “Seriously love you, Darcy.”

 

He was pulled away by a miserable SHIELD teammate who was seriously getting pissed that they were getting beaten by a bunch of tiny girls.  Bucky may have taken a moment to glare at them and warn them about misogyny in the workplace, which Darcy definitely heard and definitely made a mental note of to reward him for later.

 

Tug of war had been the only competition that Team Better Than You had been truly concerned about.  It had been very important that they get matched up with a team that the laws of physics would allow them to beat (i.e., not against Team Cap, Team Bucky or Team Thor).  

 

Luckily, Natasha was setting up the team matchups.  Team Cap and Team Thor broke through eight different ropes before finally, Team Thor edged out as the victor.  Team Bucky easily defeated Team Clint, who was still busy eating pie at every opportunity, thankfully, Natasha had forced him to use a fork.  

 

Team Better Than You managed to defeat Team Stark, thanks to Darcy’s anchor position.  She didn’t have the most upper body strength, but her legs were solid and could anchor that rope like no one else.  Team Wanda was disqualified, due to Wanda’s flagrant use of mind control against Team Vision.  Darcy actually marched Wanda into a well-earned time out, because it wasn’t nice to use super powered mind control during a friendly game.  Cheating had to happen the good old fashioned human way.  Team Rhodey sat out the tug of war due to a pre-existing arm injury, not before putting their full support behind Team Better Than You.

 

The second rounds found team Thor versus team Bucky, and they broke another six ropes before Bucky won, Thor accepting his defeat with a hearty slap to Bucky’s back.

 

“Excellent job, James, you are the superior rope warrior on this day, but my Jane shall best you.”

 

“I disagree,” Vision stated calmly. “It is highly unlikely that their team could defeat my team, due to size and strength.  Which means they would not meet James in the final round.”

 

“Is that what this game is about?  Size and strength?” Darcy wondered thoughtfully.

 

“It seems like it’s so much more,” Jane nodded sagely.

 

“When you think of it, it’s more of a game of empty space rather than war and rope,” Helen put out there in a dreamy, ethereal tone.  

 

“It really makes a person think, space….” Darcy matched Helen’s tone, despite the fact that Steve was struggling to hold in his laughter from his place on the sidelines.

 

“Rope…” Jane added.

 

“War…” Helen finished.  

 

Natasha blew the whistle for the start as soon as Vision’s face took on an appropriate thoughtful look and Darcy planted her feet firmly on the ground as the rest of her team began viciously tugging at the rope, feeding it back to her at the back of the line.  

 

It was the quickest victory of the morning.  

 

“Sneaky little thing,” Steve laughed at her, lifting her up in celebration.  He watched as Bucky’s team walked up to the side of the rope, ready to decide the final victor.  Steve rubbed at Darcy’s barely there biceps and gave her an arch of his eyebrow.  “Second place isn’t so bad, sweetheart.  You won all the other games so far.”

 

“Are you doubting me, Stevie?” Darcy gave him a shrewd look.

 

“I would never do such a thing,” Steve promised her, giving her a lingering soft kiss.  “Could never doubt my girl.”

 

“Places please,” Natasha announced.

 

“Oh, wait!” Darcy grabbed Steve and essentially climbed him like a tree, jumping up and using those strong little thighs to grip his waist and shimmy up his body, her mouth attacking Steve’s heartily.  

 

His hands had no choice but to grip her bottom, leading him to a little light groping.

 

“Ahem,” Natasha rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face.

 

“For luck,” Darcy grinned before hopping down.  She looked across the rope and gave a smirking Bucky a flirty wink and blown kiss.  

 

“On three,” Natasha announced.  “One….two….”

 

The whistle blew and Bucky held on to his team’s rope with only his human hand, using his metal hand to wave at Darcy pleasantly as her team struggled to hold their ground.

 

“Aww, Sarge, don’t take it easy on me!” Darcy ordered.

 

“But you’re so cute,” Bucky called back.  

 

“That’s why you love me right?” Darcy dug in her heels as Bucky’s team began making headway.

 

“You got it, Doll,” Bucky grinned.  

 

“Well good, because I love you too!” Darcy announced loudly.  “NOW!”

 

In a well practiced unison, the five members of Darcy’s team leaned back and yanked in short little staccato bursts, the angle and pressure and pull of their bodies having been expertly calculated by Jane earlier in the week when they planned for the worst case scenario (Team Bucky had always been the worst case scenario).  

 

Bucky’s shock of Darcy’s surprise admission had him dropping the rope completely and the four regular humans left stood no match for the expert physics and precision of Team Better than You and Natasha declared them the winner when the rope left the last, weakest member of Team Bucky’s hands.  

 

Bucky was the first one to get to Darcy in celebration, beating every single one of her actual teammates that had been standing with her.  He pulled her off the ground, lips bruising against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  She gave her team a wave as he began blindly walking them off the playing field, eager to get her some place semi-private.

 

“And I think that’ll be time for lunch,” Natasha shrugged, throwing a grinning Steve a smirk.  

 

* * *

 

 

Steve wandered down a hall towards the ladies locker room, a plate full of picnic food in hand, using his enhanced hearing to follow the sounds of Darcy’s persistent, blissed out moans and Bucky’s sweet murmurs to her.

 

“My good girl...love you so much.  You feel so good, Doll.”

 

Steve sighed happily and opened the locker room door, sliding into the room and standing guard.  Bucky was standing with his back to the wall, his sweat pants around his ankles, Darcy’s pants and panties hanging off of one of her ankles.  Her legs were wrapped around him as his hands were on her hips, moving her up and down his erection at a sinfully slow pace.  Steve licked his lips as he watched them share a torrid, filthy kiss.  When they finally broke apart, Bucky started to pick up the pace, moving his hips up into her to match when he brought her down, causing her renewed moans to break whenever he reached deepest inside of her.

 

“Tell me again, sweet little Darcy,” Bucky begged.  

 

“I love you, I do, I love you Bucky,” Darcy babbled.  “I’m yours.”

 

“You are, you’re mine,” Bucky agreed, grinning as her head began shaking back and forth, her body tensing up as she came around his cock, her hips slamming down on him as her sweet juices flooded around his length.  The back of his head hit the locker room wall and he let himself go as she spasmed around him, filling her with his release.  It was a few extended moments before he found his breath again, and the first thing out of his mouth was another soft declaration.  “Love you, Darcy.  Told you I was gonna love you.”

 

“So nice,” Darcy sighed as she slowly resurfaced from her high.  

 

“You guys are missing lunch,” Steve announced his presence to Darcy at least.  Bucky had probably known he was there a full minute before he was actually there.  

 

Darcy gave a little moan as Bucky withdrew from her and placed her down on the ground on shaky legs.  She looked back at the plate of food Steve held and shook her head before she grabbed her pants and panties and started to make her way back to the bathrooms.  

 

“No room for burgers, Stevie, I have to stay hungry for pie,” Darcy insisted with a wave.

 

“I could go for some creampie,” Steve leered at her as she tiptoed to the bathroom to avoid making a mess on her thighs.

 

“I TOLD CLINT TO STOP SHOWING YOU TWO THINGS ON URBAN DICTIONARY!” Darcy screeched.  “I’m going to whoop his ass in the pie-eating contest.”

 

“Sweetheart, you can’t eat enough pie to win,” Steve warned her as Bucky reached for a fresh towel off the rack by the showers and wiped himself off before pulling up his pants.  

 

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do!  I’m a child of the 90’s, I was told I could do anything I put my mind to!” Darcy yelled from the bathroom.

 

“You won all the other games, you’re going to make yourself sick if you try to eat as much pie as I can,” Steve warned her.   

 

“I believe in you, Doll,” Bucky cutely wrinkled his nose at Steve before grabbing another towel and bringing it back to Darcy in the bathroom.  “And I’m not doing the pie contest.  You know I don’t like sweets.”

 

“I know, I know, that’s why you love me, cause I’m so sour,” Darcy giggled as she finished up and walked back into the locker room.  

 

“You’re the sweetest,” Bucky promised.  “Don’t need any other sugar in my life but you.  I got old man Rogers for all the sour.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and held out the plate of food.  “Eat the damned burgers, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

 

A funny thing happened leading up to the pie eating competition.  

 

Jane, Helen and the men of _Team Better than You_ acted as waiters for the food that Sam and Natasha had prepared, delivering it to the other team’s tables.  And they kept delivering it.  

 

“I’m full,” Tony insisted.  

 

“Natasha said that if this plate isn’t cleared, you’ll pay,” Jane said bluntly.

 

“Shit,” Tony grumbled, grabbing at the plate full of picnic food.  

 

By the time the long lunch was over, even Thor had claimed he had feasted enough.  But all the contestants, except for Darcy and Steve, lazily made their way to the FANAFFDFS finale stage.  Darcy grinned at Steve and held up the white handkerchief she had brought to tie her wrists behind her back, waving it around in front of Steve’s face.

 

“Help a girl out, Stevie,” she smiled sweetly.

 

Steve nodded, taking the fabric and rolling it up so that he could tie it around her wrists.  He groaned when he saw the monogrammed initials, realizing that it was his handkerchief.  Darcy held her wrists behind her back and threw Bucky a wink as Steve secured her wrists.  

 

Sam did the honors for Steve immediately after and Darcy turned to Steve with a wicked grin, the angle that her arms were bound behind her back making her breasts jut upwards in an obscene fashion.

 

“Shit, sweetheart,” Steve groaned, looking around to make sure no one else was leering at his girl.  

 

Darcy licked her lips and arched an eyebrow at him.  Steve had the strong desire to break the cloth that bound his own wrists and haul her over his shoulder and take her back to that locker room.  

 

“Aww, pie, no,” Clint groaned as he sat down in front of the pie he was supposed to eat for the contest.  He’d eaten a lot of pie at that point.  Darcy had provided him with a lot of pie throughout the day.  He looked down at Darcy and shook his head.  “Evil devil woman.”

 

Steve didn’t reprimand Clint because he knew Clint was being truthful.

 

She was a wicked little woman.  Steve looked down at Bucky and shook his head at the knowing expression on his face that said,

 

_She’s gonna win, punk.  Don’t fight it._

 

Steve ignored the telepathic warning and settled himself on his chair.  Darcy sat right next to him, easing herself on to the chair on her knees, bending over the table at her pie, wiggling that round bottom into the air.  Steve groaned audibly, making Tony cackle next to him.  

 

“You’re our only hope, Cap,” Rhodey said from Tony’s other side.  “The rest of us have been sabotaged.”

 

Steve nodded, and waited for Natasha to blow the whistle to start the competition.  He didn’t know why she was taking so long, unless it was to intentionally torture him as Darcy wiggled on the chair next to him with her hands bound behind her back.  

 

“JOHNNY!  You made it!” Helen squealed.  

 

Johnny Storm had indeed, made it.  He walked up next to the young woman who was rapidly making him her bitch and gave Jane a friendly nod.  He looked up to the mainstage where assorted superheroes were sitting with pies in front of their faces.  

 

Natasha blew the whistle, signaling the start of the competition.

 

Clint tossed his cookies immediately, distracting more than half of the table as he rolled to his knees, retching off the side of the stage.  Steve bent over to begin eating the pie, but was of course distracted by Darcy leaning over and taking a long luxurious lick of the whipped cream off the top of her pie, accompanying it with a throaty, decadent moan.  

 

That would have been enough to defeat him as she continued to lap at the pie like a tiny, naughty kitten, but she was Darcy.  His sweet, little, fiesty, dastardly Darcy, so of course she took it one step further.  Her eyes winked at Helen before she set that blue gaze on a wide-eyed Johnny and took another long lick of whipped cream.  

 

Helen whispered into Johnny’s ear and the usually unflappable man trollop blushed and his hand went to the front of his pants, discreetly adjusting himself.  

 

Steve had of course, broken his bonds immediately and jumped off the stage.  

 

“God dammit, Capsicle!” Tony yelled as Darcy began avidly and mechanically eating her pie.  

 

Johnny ran, resorting to flaming on to avoid Steve’s irrational jealous rage, but giving the man enough chase that he was adequately distracted until Natasha blew the whistle and declared Darcy the winner.  

 

Bucky chased Steve down, and put a metal hand on his shoulder, and pulled him away to where Darcy and her teammates were hoisting a ridiculously sized trophy up in the air.  

 

“Told you not to underestimate her,” Bucky offered helpfully.

 

“Little minx, is what she is,” Steve couldn’t help but laugh as Johnny continued to fly above the festivities.  

 

“Yeah, that’s why you love her so much,” Bucky wagered.

 

“I do,” Steve nodded.  He stopped short and looked at a knowingly smiling Bucky and then back up to Darcy.  The girl had been in their lives for eight short weeks, had rushed in and saved the both of them.  After that first bumpy week of misunderstandings and miscommunication, they’d found a lot of happiness.  And he loved her.  Of course he loved her.  

 

“SUCK IT CAPTAIN AMERICA!” Darcy shouted, pointing at him in mocking.  She looked at her teammates and said, “Captain America didn’t believe in me.  Can you believe that?  I just whooped his ass all day!”

 

Steve chuckled.  He loved her.  Now he just had to get her to love him back.

 

“When I say Captain, you say suck! Captain!” Darcy cheered.

 

“SUCK!” the rest of her teammates echoed.

 

“CAPTAIN!”

 

“SUCK!”

 

Steve sighed.  He definitely had a long road to get there.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. And it was SO FUN!


	11. Sex Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another porn filled chapter for your enjoyment! And more butt stuff...

**Chapter Eleven: Sex Shack**

 

* * *

* * *

 

The championship trophy sat in the corner of Steve’s bedroom that first night.  It would go on a tour of all the team’s quarters before being set up in the lab for all to see.  But for that first night, it was in the corner of the bedroom the three of them had shared nonstop for the last few weeks.  

 

Darcy still kept her own quarters, but she hadn’t slept a night in her own bed in a month.  Currently, she was curled up on the king sized bed, her cellphone in hand as she texted the rest of her team, a triumphant grin on her face.

 

“Are we really keeping that there?” Steve wondered.

 

“Don’t be so salty, Cap,” Darcy giggled.  “You were beaten fair and square.”

 

“You cheated in almost every game,” Steve reminded her.  

 

“She was creative in every game,” Bucky defended her as he made his way into the room, a bath towel slung low on his hips, fresh from the shower.  He threw himself down on the bed next to Darcy and grinned lazily as she uncurled herself and scooted so that she could curl against him instead.  

 

Steve watched them eagerly, never getting bored with the way Bucky and Darcy would weave their limbs together.  There was a level of comfort there that Steve and Darcy didn’t have.  Not for lack of trying on Darcy’s part, she would drape herself across him at any time during the day, whether it was his couch or in a conference room during a video meeting various important heads of state.  

 

The comfort level had nothing to do with Darcy.  It was Steve.  

 

Half of the time he’d melt into her, accepting the freely given affection.  The other half of the time  he would stiffen, his insecurities rearing their ugly heads as he wondered how he deserved her, why would she want him after all the hurt at the beginning.  Bucky was always there though, to smooth over the rough patch, caressing or kissing or squeezing when Steve would freeze up.  

 

And Bucky was there for him after too, when Darcy was sleeping snuggly between them.  He was there to remind Steve that he was a good man that deserved to be happy. That deserved the affection that Bucky and Darcy were so willing to lavish upon him.  

 

Darcy tossed her phone to Steve, indicating that she was ready to wind down for the evening.  He put it on the charger for her, as he had nearly every night for the last month and by the time he turned around, Darcy had made quick work of the towel around Bucky’s waist and was kissing him while her hands stroked and pet at his quickly hardening length.

 

“I can’t take my eyes off the two of you for one second,” Steve huffed in playful exasperation.  

 

“We’re two good looking dishes,” Bucky grinned lazily as Darcy moved her lips to his neck and further down, peppering kisses on his chest.  “You should be thanking your lucky stars we love having you around so much.”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Darcy hummed in confirmation. She giggled in the back of her throat as Bucky hissed in pleasure at her tongue on his nipples.  She contented herself with that happy work until Bucky was hot and stiff and ready in her hands.  She pulled away from him then and hopped to her knees on the bed.  She gave Steve a curious look and demanded, “Why are you all the way over there with all your clothes on and whatnot?”

 

Steve smiled at her and was about to ask about her own state of dress, but Bucky beat him to it, quickly making work of her t-shirt and bra before his mouth latched onto  _ her  _ nipples as he pushed her pants down her hips.  One of Darcy’s hands went to Bucky’s hair but the other reached out for Steve.

 

“C’mon slowpoke, I owe you one after whooping your ass at eating pie,” Darcy smirked at him.  “Besides, I need to practice.”

 

Steve’s smile turned into a full out grin and he divested himself of his clothing quickly, before easing onto the bed, his back against the headboard, seemingly miles away from Darcy and Bucky.  The brunettes shared a playful kiss, all teasing lips and playful flicks of their tongues.  Bucky’s hand drifted down Darcy’s torso, dipping and stroking at the already wet lips of her sex.

 

“Eager, doll?” he mumbled against her lips.

 

“Beating Captain America’s ass today got my motor running,” Darcy shrugged.  “Also seeing my trophy gets me in the mood.”

 

Steve snorted with laughter before Bucky pulled away from Darcy, swatting her on her bottom and standing up from the bed.  Darcy took it in stride and turned to Steve, before going to her hands and knees and crawling up the bed.  Both men groaned at the sight and Darcy let out a wicked chuckle.  

 

“You know?  I used to be a pure and innocent maiden.  Look at me now,” Darcy remained on her hands and knees and licked Steve’s already rock hard cock from root to tip.  

 

“You’re definitely improving,” Steve said softly, his right hand going to her cheek and caressing her with an inordinate amount of affection.  He errantly wished that he could just use touch to tell her how he felt.  To convey the truth of it in a way she would believe and accept.  Instead he let out a heavy sigh of contentment as she sucked the tip of his dick into her mouth and sucked at him.  “Such a good girl, you are, sweetheart.”

 

“Love you, Doll,” Bucky had taken their preoccupation to return to the bed, kneeling behind Darcy as she waggled her ass into the air at him.  He bent over and licked a wide stripe from her clit straight back to her tight little rosebud, lavishing extra attention there.  She wiggled beneath him, but only made happy contented noises as she worked Steve’s wide length into her mouth as best as she could.

 

Darcy had a definite enthusiasm for blow jobs.  Steve and Bucky cheerfully supported her enthusiasm and gave her very high marks on how far she had come so far.  But she had always said that practice made perfect, and there had been many a day when she had tackled one of them out of a hallway into a supply closet, sunk to her knees and practiced her little heart out.  Enthusiastically.

 

“That’s it sweetheart, you feel so good,” Steve tilted his head forward as he watched her.

 

She had gagged once in an earlier practice session, and since then, Steve and Bucky tangled their hands in her hair and gently stopped her from trying to overdo it.  To which she had complained that if they had been average sized, she could have taken them all the way in.  Regardless, she was currently working her hot little hand on whatever length she couldn’t accommodate, while her other hand stroked and massaged his balls.  She squealed around him as Bucky continued to lick and probe at her ass.

 

“Do you want Bucky to try your tight little ass, tonight, Darcy?” Steve wondered, groaning when she sucked on him with force.

 

“No, fingers tonight,” she gasped, pulling off of him.  “Want him to come inside my pussy, then I want ---I want…”

 

Bucky stopped his thorough worship of Darcy’s asshole and gave no warning before pushing inside of her wet and ready little cunt.   He groaned at the feel of her, his metal hand going to her waist as he worked himself inside of her tightness.  

 

“How d’you always feel so good?” Bucky slurred as he finally was sheathed all the way inside of her, his hips flat against her ass.  She clenched around him and he moaned.  “Little devil.”

 

“M’gonna get my pie, aren’t I Darcy?” Steve looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes.  

 

“Sooner than you thought,” Bucky groaned, she was really working at him, her walls rhythmically pulsing around his length.  He reached for the little bottle of lube he had brought to the bed earlier and slicked up two fingers on his right hand.  “Let me get you coming around me, Doll. I can’t finish without you.”

 

“Such a swell guy,” Steve gave Bucky a lazy, flirty wink.  “He never lets me come first.”

 

“Your face isn’t as cute as hers when you’re coming,” Bucky chuckled, taking a deep stroke inside of Darcy before working a finger inside of her ass.    She was as responsive as she ever was, her hips pushing back against him, encouraging him to give her more.  “There’s my good girl, my pretty little doll."

“I love that pretty red mouth around me, sweetheart,” Steve hoarsely whispered as Darcy sucked hard around him.  “Love when Bucky pushes into you just right so you’re humming around my cock.”

 

Bucky added another finger and drew a lengthy moan out of Darcy.  Steve closed his eyes at the feel of it, head tilting back.  

 

“Love you, Doll,” Bucky finished for Steve, sharing a small look with him when Steve opened his eyes and gave him a thankful look.  

 

Without warning or buildup, Darcy felt an orgasm wash over her in a rush, she let out a long moan around Steve as she bore down on Bucky, her hips pushing back and wiggling.  

 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna come,” Steve warned her, his hands falling from her hair, giving her the choice of swallowing or not.  Nine times out of ten she wanted him to come in her mouth and the last time he usually begged to come on her breasts and she begrudgingly let him before her fingers would swipe out and take a taste.  

 

This time was no exception and she continued to stroke him hard and fast, her mouth sucking at his tip before he choked out with his release, filling her mouth with spurts of his cum.  Bucky bit his lip at the pretty picture of Steve’s face as their girl sucked his brain through his dick before slamming his hips against her, and filling her with his own release.  

 

Steve resurfaced first, his hands combing through Darcy’s hair with an excessive amount of affection before Bucky opened his eyes and gave Steve a lazy, satisfied smile.  Bucky withdrew from all of Darcy, his right hand giving her bottom a gentle squeeze, and Steve wasted no time in pulling on Darcy’s arms as he scooted down the bed, laying flat against the pillows as he manhandled Darcy so that her dripping pussy was above his face.  

 

Darcy let out a weak, pleasured whimper as Steve licked into her. Pearly white strands of Bucky’s cum mixing with Darcy’s wetness and swirling on his tongue.  He felt himself twitch again at the heady taste of the two of them.  His hands grasped at her rounded firm ass, holding her to his face as he lost track of time long after whatever Bucky had left him was gone and only Darcy remained.  

 

Steve came back to himself to feel and hear Darcy coming again, her hands clenched in his hair as his mouth sucked on her clit relentlessly, never wanting to stop as more of her juices dribbled onto his chin. 

 

“Jesus, punk, you trying to kill her with pleasure?” Bucky chuckled, pulling Darcy away and cuddling her close.  She was panting as she tried to come down from her high.  

 

“Couldn’t help myself,” Steve whispered.  “I love...I love the taste of her.”

 

Bucky gave him an unimpressed look over Darcy’s head as she babbled nonsense sounds, her eyelids becoming heavier with each blink.

 

“Doll, you had a very busy day.  It must have been tiring kicking Stevie’s ass all day, you get some rest now,” Bucky ordered.  

 

“M’kay,” Darcy nodded before completely passing out, a blissed out, victorious smile tilting her lips.

 

Bucky continued to stare Steve down as Darcy began to lightly snore.  Steve was lying flat on the bed still, a million miles away from where Bucky cuddled Darcy to his chest.

 

“Want to talk about?” Bucky whispered.

 

“I love her,” Steve swallowed deeply.  “I can’t say it...she---she deserves more.”

 

“Stevie, when are you gonna learn that you’re everything she and I both want and deserve?” Bucky wondered.  “What’s it gonna take to get your head around it?”

 

“I dunno, Buck,” Steve sighed.  “I’m trying though...I promise.”

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little porny chapter. : ) have a good weekend!!!


	12. Sex Is Here And Now You’re Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS. Did you see the new tv spot? DID YOU? BUCKY!!!!!!!!!! (Katie got made fun of at the superbowl party for turning bright red and having to fan her face afterwards) (Nix did NOT get made fun of. Mostly because the other other people in the room were a 3 year old and the husband. WHO KNOWS BETTER... Also, because Nix is super boring and never goes anywhere. Except sometimes comic book conventions...)
> 
> Nix, is there porn in this chapter? (Hmmm. I don't know... Would we write porn? Nooooo...NEVER! NO PORN.)

**hapter Twelve: Sex Is Here And Now You’re Gone**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Darcy, would you be willing to test that bond you have with your boys?”

 

Darcy looked up from her computer at Nat.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, there’s a mission we need Steve and Bucky on, but they would be farther apart from you than they’ve ever been. It wouldn’t just be time, it’d be distance as well. We need to know if they are capable of being away from you for it. I’d like to take you to the Helicarrier, and not tell them where you are,” Natasha explained.

 

Darcy thought about it for a moment. She knew she’d be safe, so there was no worry there. The boys might be sore at her about it, but once she explained why, she was sure they would be fine.

 

“I’ll do it, but once I’m gone, you have to tell them that it’s a test. If they think I’ve been taken or something, I’m not sure I want to be responsible for the fall out.”

 

“How about we tell them that we’re heading into the city for a girls afternoon, and when I come back without you, I tell them about the experiment?” Natasha proposed.

 

“That could work. But I’d need to be with someone they’d trust to keep me safe. If something happened to me while offsite, it wouldn’t be pretty.”

 

Natasha laughed, “You’d be on the Helicarrier surrounded by SHIELD agents. But sure, I’m sure your uncle could carve out some time from his busy day to spend with you.”

 

Darcy lit up at the idea of seeing her uncle. She hadn’t seen him in some time, and she knew the boys would approve of him watching out for her.

 

“Ok, Nat-Nat. Operation Bungee Cord is a go. When do you want to do this?”

 

“How about now?”

 

Darcy closed down the program she was working on and grabbed her messenger bag and jacket, “Lead on my eight-legged temptress! You know if this op goes belly up, I’m throwing you under the bus, right?”

 

Natasha threaded Darcy’s arm through hers and chuckled, “Oh, I fully expect for this to not go as planned, kitten. I can’t wait to see what kind of trouble those geriatric asswagons get into.”

 

And with that they left the lab.

 

* * *

 

After quick goodbyes, the ladies left the facility and drove to rendezvous with a quinjet to take them to the Helicarrier. Darcy was fascinated with the carrier. It was enormous, but still managed to fly, thanks to Stark improved turbine technology.   It helped that her uncle let her have free reign too.  He was always pleased with her ability to catch slackers and point out inefficiencies.

 

With The Black Widow as an escort, they had no problems navigating the ship, making their way towards the bridge, but breaking off towards what looked like officer’s quarters. Natasha stopped in front of one berth and knocked twice, before nodding her head at Darcy and smiling. 

 

The door popped open and the scowling man on the other side blinked his one good eye before his face lit up with a smile.

 

“Uncle Nick!” Darcy squealed before throwing herself into his arms.

 

Nick Fury caught her with a chuckle and twirled her around as much as the cramped space would allow.

 

“I’ll leave you here in good hands, kitten. I’m going to go fill your fossils in on the game. See you later.” Nat smirked at her, before throwing a mocking salute towards the former director.

 

“How’s life at that new facility, Junior?”

 

“Oh, you know Uncle Nick, same old, same old. My team did win the FANAFFDFS though!”

 

“Junior, what the ever loving fuck is FANAFFDFS?”

 

“Oh. The First Annual New Avengers Facility Field Day of Fun in the Sun! We had three-legged races and pie eating contests and tug o’ war! My team was the only team without a super power on it and we won every event!” She excitedly told him.

 

“That’s my girl. Now, while we’re waiting for your Ice Pops to find you, why don’t you tell me exactly how you won, while skirting the rules, but still following them.”

 

* * *

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER SOMEWHERE?!?!?” Steve shouted at Natasha.

 

Bucky just sat back and watched. He could tell that his girl was fine, she was happy and amused, and he could feel it though their bond.

 

Natasha threw him a look before turning her attention back to Steve. She raised a magnificently unimpressed eyebrow.    
  


“Steve. Do you trust me?” she asked calmly.

 

Steve sputtered at her, unable to believe that she was so unconcerned when his girl was who knows where.

 

“You know I do. But this is Darcy we’re talking about! How could you just leave her somewhere alone? What if something happens to her?”  Steve demanded.  His face began to redden with anger, “I don’t know who she’s with, what if someone tries something and I’m not there to---”

 

Natasha just glared at him before smacking him upside the head.

 

“She’s protected. And if you’d let me explain before flying off the handle, you’d know that we’re running an experiment on your bond. There’s a mission coming up that we need both of you for and we want to make sure none of you will be unduly affected by your bond.”

 

Steve calmed down a bit at her proclamation. At least he knew what was going on now. He still felt some unreasonable anxiety though.

 

Thor swept into the room, even in civilian clothes he had that regal air about him.  He smiled at Natasha and gave a nod to the super soldiers.

 

“My sister is away?” Thor confirmed with the Black Widow, having been consulted ahead of time.  

 

“Very much so,” Natasha nodded.

 

“James, how do you feel?” Thor wondered.

 

“If the Black Widow says she’s safe, then I believe she’s safe,” Bucky shrugged.  “Looking forward to a reunion kiss, but I feel fine.  Words are here.  Movement is good.  Can I text her?”

 

“Of course, she would enjoy it,” Thor nodded.

 

Bucky snapped a picture of his best kissy face and sent it away to her with a few dozen heart eyed smiley faces.  Thor grinned his approval and revealed,

 

“This bond between Darcy and James reminds me of the one between Hogun and his bondmate.  They can be galaxies apart, yet the knowledge of each other’s safety can transmit through the bond, and although the heart will miss its mate, it will not shatter at the distance.”

 

Thor paused for a second before giving James a beaming look of approval.

 

“You have told her you love her, and she has accepted that love with her whole heart and given it back to you,” Thor guessed.  He had witnessed Darcy’s declaration at the festivities the other day, but declaring love and truly accepting it from another was entirely different.  “So long as she is in no danger and you are not separated by a long amount of time, you will be fine, James.”

 

Bucky huffed out a breath of astonishment as he realized the magnitude of what Thor had revealed.  And then he immediately realized that Steve was sitting stiffly next to him, his hands clenched around the table so tightly that his knuckles were white.  

 

Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t tell what it was, but… He looked over at Bucky who just raised an unimpressed eyebrow and smirked at him.

 

_ I know what the problem is, punk. _

 

Steve rolled his eyes at him and glared.

 

_ So tell me, jerk. _

 

Natasha just rolled her eyes at the silent communication. She too, knew what the problem was, but she was too smart to smack her head against the brick wall that was Steve’s stubborn self-sacrificing ways.  She turned her back and headed out of their apartment. She called over her shoulder, “If you get stuck, Cap, let me know. I might be willing to give you a hint.”

 

“Steven,” Thor’s smile had melted, and only a soft look of understanding remained.

 

“I need her,” Steve said softly.  “Can feel it burning through me...how much I need her right here.  Doesn’t matter if I could see her on a surveillance feed, it wouldn’t matter, she has to---I need her, Thor.”

 

“I understand,” Thor nodded.  “You have not told her of your love?”

 

Steve’s cheeks burned and he very minutely shook his head.  

 

“You will never be free of this feeling of desperation until you take the first step towards validating the bond, Steven,” Thor sighed.  

 

“I was---she’s so good,” Steve struggled to spit out the words he felt..  “What do I do if she doesn’t.  If she doesn’t love me back?”

 

Thor smiled sadly.  “She cannot love you back until she knows you love her.”

 

* * *

 

“Found a bug,” Darcy announced as she joined Nick on the bridge of the helicarrier.  

 

“Stark’s?”  Fury rolled his eye.  

 

“No, I think it’s Uncle Phil’s this time,” Darcy shrugged, handing the miniscule stealth surveillance device to the Former Director of SHIELD.  She winced suddenly as a small spike of pain worked its way through her body.

 

“Natasha’s been in touch.  Barnes is fine,” Fury reported.  “Thor says he’ll continue to be fine so long as you’re safe.  But Rogers is having some trouble.”

 

“Yeah, I can feel that,” Darcy nodded.  It was a funny thing.  She felt a warm, golden contentment sitting right between her breasts, and she knew that was Bucky.  Bucky was safe and content.  Bucky  _ loved _ her.  And she returned it.  Her cell phone chirped and she laughed at the picture, holding it up for Fury to see.

 

“Former Weapon of Mass Destruction,” Fury shook his head in mock disgust.  “Look at what you’ve done to him, Junior.”

 

Darcy smiled and sent Bucky back a single heart.  She sighed and winced again in pain.  

 

“I’ll have a quinjet prepared for you,” Fury said quickly.

 

“No, wait---we need to see how long it can last before it becomes unbearable,” Darcy sighed.  “He’s never going to be able to save the world if I can’t handle a stomach ache or phantom pain or two.  And really...his side of the bond is possessiveness.  If he can’t see any of your suspicious agents leering at my butt, then he can’t go Captain Caveman on them.”

 

“And which of these assholes is leering at you?” Fury demanded, looking around the bridge suspiciously.

 

“Aww, Uncle Nick, I’ve already sent you a list so you can re-educate them.  Or set Captain Caveman on them,” Darcy shrugged.

 

“I’ll handle it, we don’t need Rogers destroying my helicarrier.  Again.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky tried to be a calming presence for Steve.  He took him sparring, but Steve had been so distracted that Wanda had managed to land an uppercut.  

 

_ Wanda _ .

 

He took him back to their quarters and had done his best to distract him with his body, but moments after climaxing, Steve was a mess again, alternating between frustrated tears and angry growls as he paced their room and put his fist through the wall.

 

“Pal, try to calm down, she’s  _ fine _ ,” Bucky assured him.  His phone chirped and he picked it up with a smile, showing it to Steve.  “See?”

 

Steve stopped his pacing and looked at the picture of Darcy giving two big thumbs up over a tray of spaghetti and meatballs and two helpings of garlic bread.  She was being extra adorable and Steve felt  _ wrecked _ with missing her.  He crumpled against the wall he had just punched, landing on the floor.  

 

“Stevie?  You love me?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Course I do, don’t be stupid,” Steve muttered.  

 

“Then say it,” Bucky demanded.

 

“I love you, Buck.  Always have,” Steve promised.  

 

“I love you too,” Bucky sat down next to him and let a kiss land on Steve’s temple.  “See?  It’s easy to say it when you feel it.”

 

“No, it’s not easy, Buck,” Steve shook his head.  “What if she can’t love me back?  I was---I was awful to her.”

 

“Look at that pretty, sweet, wicked little lady of ours,” Bucky held out his phone for Steve to see as well.  “She’s too good not to forgive you eventually.  And you have to take the first step.  You’re right in that you were awful to her, and that hurt her, I’m not gonna sugar coat it for you, punk.  She’s not going to be able to say it first.  She might not be able to say it back right away, neither.”

 

“She deserves to never say it, to never feel it,” Steve shrugged.  

 

“But she will anyway, even if it’s just to spite you,” Bucky smiled.  “But she can’t do anything if you don’t take a jump.  I mean---you jumped outta planes with no parachute, but you’re scared of our sweet little peach.  Look at her Stevie...all that kindness and sweetness---”

 

“She’s on the helicarrier!” Steve’s eyes widened as he recognized the background in the picture.  He grabbed Bucky’s phone and shot up to his feet, his fist going out and slamming another hole into the wall.  “And someone else took this picture.  Do you know how many assholes are on that floating death trap?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and took the phone from Steve before he could crush it in his giant angry paws.  He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave a squeeze.

 

“Go on, go and get her.  You’re only going to get worse now,” Bucky sighed.  “And she’s only going to wind up hurting the more wound up you get.  I’ll run interference with Natasha.”

 

* * *

 

The agents on the residential deck of the helicarrier had little warning before a casually dressed Captain America began storming through the hallways.  They also had little warning before being tossed out of the way.  

 

Later, Fury would demand of the crew how Captain America had made it on the helicarrier with no alarms going off or quinjet in sight.  Most of the reports came back with the excuse of

 

_ Well, he’s Captain America? _

 

Steve continued storming around the residential deck, occasionally gripping an agent by the fronts of their shirts and slamming them against the wall.  

 

“WHERE IS SHE?” he barked.  

 

“uhm...which she?” one of the braver agents replied.  

 

“Really, Rogers?” Nick Fury opened the door to his quarters at the end of the hall.  He turned around and called out, “Junior come out and tame your fucking senior citizen.”

 

Steve stomped angrily towards the former director of SHIELD, pushing him out of the way and slamming the door in his face.  Darcy was standing up by the couch, her eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Nat didn’t say this was part of the plan,” she winced.  

 

“Darcy, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Steve took in his first relieved breath since Natasha had announced the little experiment.  He crossed the small room in two short strides and pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips pressing on the top of her head.  “I love you, Darcy.  I do.”

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?” Darcy’s voice was small and confused and muffled against his chest.  She managed to wiggle enough to look up at him with a carefully blank face.  “We should probably do the do so you start acting more normal.”

 

“I am being normal,” Steve disputed.

 

Fury knocked on the door and announced loudly, “I have a different set of quarters you can use to fucking defile Junior in, get the hell out of my quarters.”

 

“Ask me how many thunderfucks I give, Fury!” Steve growled back.

 

Darcy laughed and looked up at him knowingly.  “Yeah, you’re being plenty normal.”

 

She began to work her hands into Steve’s pants and he stilled her movements.  “Don’t worry about Uncle Nick, he’ll run for cover at the first moan, you or me it doesn’t matter.  And he can get new quarters, I don’t want to risk you eviscerating someone out there for looking at me sideways.”

 

She kissed him avidly, getting him to drop the hold on her wrists, giving in to the need to have her.  He was the man with the plan, and had a very good idea of getting her to believe he meant it.  To believe it wasn’t the magic.  

 

“I’m not doing it in Uncle Nick’s bed though,” Darcy grinned at him before kissing at his lips again, moaning when he kissed her back enthusiastically.  He went to guide them to the couch and she shook her head, “No, he sleeps there most nights anyway.”

 

“Floor?” Steve wondered.

 

“Floor sounds fun,” Darcy shrugged as she began to quickly shed clothes, grinning in wicked anticipation as Steve did the same.  

 

She shivered as her bare back hit the cool paneling of the floor and hummed with appreciation when Steve blanketed her body with his, his mouth pressing against hers, simple and soft and full of innocence.  His hands cupped her face and he continued to kiss her, soft and gentle.  The build-up in intensity was slow, the only contact between them were their lips, Steve’s hands on her face and her own hands stroking at his biceps.  

 

Her legs widened by the time his tongue stroked against hers, and he pulled away for a brief moment to catch his breath and nestled himself between her thighs.  He was staring into her eyes and she found herself unable to look away.  His smile was soft, his fingers so gentle as they stroked in the smallest of movements on her jaw.  

 

“I love you,” he murmured, before diving back in for another kiss, this one deeper and firmer, but lasting just as long.  

 

Darcy’s whole body was humming.  Sex with Bucky and Steve was always fun and exciting, but this felt different.  Steve’s length was against her belly, hard and wanting, but he made no effort to move or start or do anything, he just continued to kiss her as if it were the most important thing in the world to him.  

 

Eventually she felt so flushed and wanting, so ready without him even touching her below the neck, that she was spurred to move, her hand going to his length and stroking him up and down.  She brought her legs up to wrap around him and rubbed him against the slick lips of her sex.

 

“Wait---I can,” Steve offered, his hand leaving her face, eager to prepare her.

 

“No, I’m ready, Steve,” she promised, finding that laser like blue eyed focus in on her eyes.  She was unable to blink as he entered her, a slow slide that had her breath hitching.  A few small strokes inside of her, each one sinking further in and soon she felt that pleasant burn, the perfect stretch, as he remained unmoving as he kissed her again.  She felt a whimper at the back of her throat as his tongue drew languid circles against her own.  Steve usually liked it hard and fast, but he seemed perfectly content to just stay buried within her, kissing her endlessly until she broke away for air.

 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Steve sighed, finally pulling his hips away from her before making a slow, sensual slide back in.

 

Darcy finally shut her eyes at the amazing feeling of Steve slowly pistoning his hips against her.  She had a pesky thought at the edge of her brain that the pleasure was trying to chase away, but it kept scratching at her brain as his lips landed on her jaw, before moving down to her neck, leaving a few well placed marks on their way to that spot that had her thighs clenching around him, her fingernails digging into his biceps.  

 

Bucky always joked that she was incredibly responsive.  That he and Steve had certainly lucked out because even on their off days (which she argued didn’t exist), they could easily coax an orgasm out of her.  But Steve had been slowly pushing himself into her for just a few minutes, one hand supporting his weight next to her head, his fingers twirling around a lock of her hair, his lips on her neck, his other hand gently running down her arm and she was already on the edge, the coiling heat low in her belly ready to explode.  

 

“Love you,” Steve panted against her skin.  His hand pulled hers off his bicep and he clasped their hands together, fingers interwoven tightly.  

 

Her orgasm rolled over her, a soft wail of pleasure falling from her lips as she tensed under him.  It was too much.  Too intimate, too close, too intense and she shook from the power of it.  Steve buried himself in her, groaning at the feel of her clutching and squeezing at him, stilling until she had recovered slightly before pulling out again and pushing back in with a stubborn slowness.  

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Darcy whispered when she found her voice again, knowing that at the pace he was going at, he could continue making love to her all day.

 

And the thought in her brain that had been fighting for attention was suddenly center stage.

 

Bucky’s paralysis, Steve’s jealous and irrational behavior and Darcy’s pain always went away once they were buried deep inside of her.  

 

“I love you, Darcy,” Steve murmured in her ear.  “My sweet Darcy.”

 

This wasn’t the magic, skewed bond.  Steve really thought he loved her.  

 

She clenched her eyes shut and writhed beneath him, her hips pushing against him in an effort to get him to go faster, to go harder, to stop being so tender and  _ loving _ .  

 

“Please,” she whispered, her hips canting against his.  “Please Steve.”

 

“What, sweetheart?” Steve kissed against her neck again.  “I’ll give you anything you want.”

 

“Come inside me,” Darcy begged.  “Please.”

 

Steve smiled against her skin and gave an extra slow drag of his hips.  He pushed his upper body a little higher and stared down at her in wonder, eyes lingering on the marks he had made against the pale column of her throat.  

 

“Come again for me, Darcy,’ Steve made the request sound like a foregone conclusion.  “Be good to me, sweetheart, I want to feel you again.”

 

Darcy squirmed beneath him as he continued those long drawn out strokes.  His lips now peppering kisses all over her face.  She was already so close again, and Steve knew it, bringing his body flush against hers, her hardened nipples rubbing against the hard planes of his chest.  He still had her hand gripped in his and he slowly drew her hand up , moving over her head, squeezing at her fingers.  

 

“Harder,” Darcy demanded, although her voice felt small and breathless. 

 

“Hmmm,” Steve hummed, never once quickening the pistoning of his hips.  

 

“Faster, Steve please, I nee---”

 

Whatever Darcy needed couldn’t have been too important as she tensed beneath Steve again, a halting moan echoing in his ear as she flew apart again.  This time Steve didn’t fight his own need, letting her coax his release out of him.  

 

“Love you,” he murmured again, his own orgasm blinding him to any reaction from her.

 

He didn’t see the downturn of her lips, the rapid blinking of her eyes as she fought back the sudden bout of tears or the slight shake of her head.  

  
Steve could say he loved her all he wanted.  She knew he didn’t really mean it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Darcy's turn to be a dramallama now? yes? No?
> 
> And before you ask, no Nick Fury is not ACTUALLY Darcy's Uncle. It's just their fun nicknames for each other, and it describes their dynamic pretty well, actually. Backstory head canon: Fury tried to recruit Darcy to SHIELD after Thor's first contact but she was devoted to Janie. But she suggested they become pen pals instead. So literally, they became pen pals with actual letters and stuff. I like to think that Darcy would also provide useless intel on the Avengers, like "Uncle Nick, guess what Tony and Clint did today? It involves Lucky Charms cereal, a glue gun and Sam's wing pack."


	13. Sex, Truth and Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is chock-a-block full of inside jokes and porn. And inside jokes about porn. With a teeny-tiny side helping of angst. You knew it was coming. We've got to fit as much angst as we can as we head into the home stretch. (Holy crudbuckets, we're on the home stretch! FINALLY. This thing is a monster. <3 Katie)

**Chapter Thirteen: Sex, Truth And Honesty**

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was pretty clear over the next two weeks that the bond between Darcy and Steve had not un- _skewed_ as Darcy and Bucky's had after Steve's heartfelt declaration. And it had also been pretty clear that the bond between Darcy and Bucky grew stronger. Every time Steve casually told Darcy he loved her she'd get a small smile on her face that never reached her eyes and Bucky could feel her tense up and see the strength and determination in Steve's eyes get smaller and smaller.

 

“What do you want for dinner, Buck?” Steve wondered as they lazed about their apartment after an easy day of target practice. Steve was looking in the freezer and announced, “Darcy has a frozen lasagna in here and what I think are a pair of her mystery dinner pies.”

 

“Both sound good. Let me check with our girl,” Bucky smiled. Instead of going to his phone to text the girl, he stared off in an unfocused way. “She said lasagna but we have to make lots of garlic bread and she'll bring the breath mints.”

 

“Really?” Steve laughed in disbelief, taking out the large pan of frozen lasagna, reading the instructions that Darcy had taped on top of the lid. “You guys are telepathic now?”

 

Steve knew that Bucky could tell when Darcy was happy or sad or excited. When she and Steve had returned from the helicarrier two weeks ago, he had sensed her anxiety and was ready to give her cuddles and hugs and gentle kisses. He'd taken one look at Steve, and realized what Steve had done, had unburdened his heart and told her he loved her. And true to Steve's deepest fears, Darcy hadn't said it back.

 

“It's more of a feeling? I kind of think about being hungry and she can feel it, and she must have thought of the smell of tomato sauce and garlic and I could smell it,” Bucky said gently. He held up his phone. “And then she texted me that she'd bring the breath mints.”

 

Steve popped the lasagna in the oven and nodded, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly with each passing moment. Bucky was out of his seat and behind him in a heartbeat, both arms wrapping around his torso, bending his chin to rest on top of Steve's shoulder.

 

“It's not so bad,” Steve whispered, although his voice was uncharacteristically higher in pitch, low in volume and soft in intensity. He felt a warmth pooling in his chest as Bucky squeezed his arms around him. “I mean...I love her. And she likes me well enough. I get to fall asleep with you and her nearly every night. You and I...I've never been so happy. It's---it's not so bad.”

 

Bucky turned Steve around to face him and wasn't surprised to see the downturn of Steve's lips and the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. Bucky cupped Steve's face in his hands, and brought his lips to Steve's in a gentle caress. Bucky felt the impression of the feeling of Steve's lips, strong and needy as he licked into Bucky's mouth, the sudden desperate wanting filtering towards Darcy.

 

His cell phone chirped and Bucky pulled away with one last firm kiss. He looked back at the phone on the kitchen island and reported, “Helen is having a boy emergency, Darcy said she's going to be having a girl's night and she'll see you tomorrow if you need her.”

 

“Tell her thanks,” Steve smiled softly.

 

“Now, how long till our dinner's ready?” Bucky wondered.

 

“Uhm, forty-five minutes,” Steve looked down at the instructions.

 

“Good, plenty of time,”Bucky tossed his cell phone back on the counter and grabbed Steve by the shoulder, leading him back to their bedroom. “You need a little TLC, Stevie.”

 

Bucky quickly shed his clothes, stopping only once to still Steve's hands, which had gone to remove his own clothing. Once Bucky was standing in his boxers, he started on Steve's clothing, easing the t-shirt off of him before going for Steve's track pants, pushing them down as he sank to his knees.

 

They liked to joke that Steve was better with blowjobs, but Bucky was no slouch. His right hand stroked Steve's hardening cock up and down as he took it the tip in his mouth and gave small, rhythmic sucks to match the pumps of his fist. Steve was hard and wanting in a few moments.

 

“Did you know, that whenever you're with me, Stevie, I can't be sad,” Bucky murmured, rising from his knees and going towards the dresser, his hand on Steve's shoulder again, pulling him along gently. He grabbed a new bottle of lube, before guiding Steve to lean against the dresser, his elbows propped on top, a soft smile on his face. “You'd think that with all those memories of the bad stuff up there, everything the soldier did, I'd be sad all the time. But when you're around...I just can't. I just love you too much, punk.”

 

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve sighed as Bucky worked a finger into him, the gentleness of his words in direct contrast to how fast and hard he stroked inside of him. He let out a huffed, harsh, pleasured breath as one finger became two.

 

“When I was sixteen, and you were fifteen, I tried my hardest not to love you the way I do,” Bucky admitted guiltily. “I lasted three whole weeks...went to church nearly every day, praying and thinking that I just needed to be strong and neither of us would go to hell...did you know that?”

 

“Your ma thought you were thinking about joining the priesthood,” Steve panted as Bucky scissored his fingers inside of him, working him open. Steve arched his back and felt his stance widening a little bit more as Bucky kept stroking against his prostate.

 

“Trying to save our souls,” Bucky smirked. “Then I saw you getting into trouble without me, and I ran to get into the fight to help you. My soul didn't matter so much anymore, cause it was already yours.”

 

“Buck...” Steve whimpered. “I need---”

 

“I got you, Stevie,” Bucky promised, withdrawing his fingers and stroking more lube against his dick, making sure that plenty slicked his right hand. He rubbed his cock against Steve's open asshole, pushing in against the slight resistance easily. He groaned and worked himself in slow increments. “You're so good, Stevie.”

 

“Love you, Buck,” Steve sighed as Bucky pistoned his hips with increasing intensity until his whole length was enveloped by Steve's tightness. Steve's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Bucky reached around his body and gave Steve's cock a hard tug.

 

“So good,” Bucky repeated. “Best man I know, she's gonna love you. She's gonna say it. Took me three weeks...you only gave her two...be patient, love. I know you can.”

 

Steve nodded, his hips jerking back to tightly slide against Bucky's cock before pulling forward into his hard stroking fist. All talk of Darcy and feelings devolved into sharp pulls for air and stuttered moans as they worked each other over in a familiar rhythm that was still exciting and intoxicating. Steve spilled his release over Bucky's hand and tried to bear down on Bucky to get him closer.

 

“Patience, Stevie...just be good, and don't give up. You're my little fighter, you never give up,” Bucky whispered, both hands gripping at Steve's hips as he continued to give Steve the hard and fast strokes he loved. Bucky didn't last too much longer, pulling Steve hard against him and shooting his load deep inside. “Love you, punk.”

 

“Love you too, Jerk,” Steve sighed. “I can---I'll be patient. Promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Helen, Jane and Natasha were looking a little sideways at Darcy as she continued to slurp at her straw in a very empty daiquiri glass. If she had been slurping at the recently drained remains of her first drink, they might have forgiven her, but she had been sucking at air on her third glass for the last two minutes.

 

“Trouble in man-paradise?” Jane wondered.

 

“No, my head is full of boy on boy porn right now,” Darcy groaned. “I get that they need their alone time, but this bond thing sucks, because I'm seeing non-stop dicks and boy kisses and I want and can't have. Porno-vision isn't as fun when you can't reach out and touch someone.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Natasha hummed as she poured Darcy another drink.

 

“You two and your devil's threesomes,” Jane rolled her eyes as Darcy and Natasha high-fived each other.

 

“Too many dicks in the baby box,” Helen laughed.

 

“Johnny Storm is eight bags full of dicks,” Jane countered, causing Helen to shrug.

 

“Oh, round three is done, I think, whew!” Darcy took a deep exhale, fanning her hands at her flushing cheeks. Bucky was sending her a lot of sexy feelings.

 

“So what's going to happen when you see and feel these things from both Bucky _and_ Steve?” Natasha wondered. “Thor said there had never been such a bond before.”

 

“I don't think I'll ever feel Steve the way I feel Bucky,” Darcy shrugged. “Just the nature of what we did that first night...it makes sense that the bond with Bucky would be stronger.”

 

“He nearly destroyed a holographic panel yesterday because he saw a new recruit walking by your lab,” Natasha said knowingly. “He's trying to hide the possessive tendencies from you, but it's clear the bond is still skewed.”

 

“But...but he loves you, I heard him say it at movie night!” Jane disputed.

 

“Well, obviously the Asgardian love voodoo would like to dispute with that,” Darcy chuckled as she attempted to get the end of her bendy straw back in her mouth. Three tries later and she found it and took a long pull of slushy strawberry alcohol. “It's just the magical lady parts he loves is all. This is just gonna be my life, Bucky loves me and that's enough---and I can't complain that I get to sex Captain America every thirty-two hours like clockwork, cause that'd be like wiping your butt with a flag.”

 

“I love you,” Helen said firmly. “You're loveable. More than just your baby box.”

 

“BABY FREE BABY BOX! TO BETTY ROSS!” Darcy stood on her feet and held her glass high before plucking her straw out and putting the glass to her lips, knocking it back and drinking it quickly until her nose wrinkled and she slammed her glass down and screeched, “My brain, my brain, I've frozen my damned brain!”

 

“So much to love,” Jane rolled her eyes and Natasha gently took Darcy's head in her hands and rubbed at her temples soothingly.

 

“What if they ever want babies, what if they want to get married to each other, what if they don't want me around some day ‘cause Steve doesn't love me and then I'm just going to have to show up and take a ride on Captain America and the Winter Soldier's Wild Ride of Freedom and Espionage!” Darcy babbled. “I've basically turned myself into the world's cheapest prostitute to two National Icons. What did I do to my dumb stupid life?”

 

“You saved two good men is what you did,” Natasha said softly. She stopped rubbing Darcy's temples and gently forced the younger woman to look her in the eyes. Darcy's cellphone began chirping repeatedly as Bucky sent text after text to her, sensing her distress. Eventually the texting stopped and the phone began ringing. Helen picked it up and moved to the other side of the room, speaking softly. Natasha kept Darcy's attention on her and asked, “Darcy...do you love Steve?”

 

Darcy shrugged morosely. “Maybe a little.”

 

“You don't believe that Steve loves you.”

 

Natasha's words were a statement, not a question.

 

“How could he? He went from avoiding me for two years to sleeping with me because of magic. He---he knew I signed a contract, he probably thinks I'm getting paid buckets of Stark's cash,” Darcy babbled, her words slurred and barely understandable. “He said---he said I should get a raise cause---”

 

“Oh no, Thor totally told him how much you were getting paid,” Jane revealed.

 

“And Pepper basically told him the rest of the details of your contract,” Natasha informed her gently. “You're being foolish, Darcy.”

 

“Leave me alone, you got me drunk on purpose!” Darcy accused wildly.

 

Helen snorted as she returned with Darcy's cellphone. That hadn't been too far from the truth. Natasha had made Darcy's daiquiris extra strong.

 

“You are the world's most honest drunk,” Natasha shrugged. There was a banging on the front door. “And according to my calculations, you have twenty-five more minutes of talkative honest word vomit before you pass out.”

 

“My poor little drunk, Doll,” Bucky chuckled as he walked in with Steve. Bucky smacked a kiss against her forehead and she held up a hand and pushed it against his face repeatedly as she swayed on her feet.

 

Steve smiled before reaching out and lifting her up into his arms. He nodded to the remaining women and said, “Have a good evening, ladies.”

 

“Have a good evening, ladies,” Darcy mocked him obnoxiously as she did the exact opposite of cuddling against him, her body going lax to the point that all her limbs were heavy and loose, her head lolling back over Steve's arm.

 

“You asked for it, sweetheart,” Steve huffed a laugh before jostling her in his arms and tossing her over his shoulder.

 

“I HOPE I BARF ALL OVER YOUR PERFECT ASS, STEVE!”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy led the boys on a fifteen minute back and forth meander between her quarters and their quarters.

 

“No, I need my pillow from my room, it's a no hangover pillow. Take me to my room.”

 

“I left my phone charger in your room, we have to go back and get it.”

 

“Now my room, you guys aren't ready to see me barfing my guts out later.”

 

“Doll, we're taking you back home now!” Bucky insisted with a laugh.

 

“I have two homes,” Darcy shrugged as best as she could while still being hauled over Steve's shoulder, her elbows digging into his back as she propped her chin up on her hands to look at Bucky in a drunken, philosophical manner. “I have two of everything.”

 

“You got two smackable cheeks, that's for damned sure,” Bucky reached out and gave her ass a two quick little pats.

 

“Two homes, two butt cheeks, two super soldiers,” Darcy babbled.

 

“You definitely have two super soldiers,” Steve promised, turning his head and landing a kiss on her hip. “For as long as you want.”

 

“Forever,” Bucky promised as he opened the door to their quarters.

 

“Sure, sure, sure,” Darcy waved away their words with a drunken twist of her hands. “Oh no! My special toothbrush I need it if I'm gonna puke my guts out later. It's back at my place.”

 

“We have a new toothbrush that you can make your special toothbrush,” Bucky promised her.

 

Steve gently sat Darcy on their bed before kneeling in front of her and stared into her eyes with what Darcy was muttering and describing as _damned perfect puppy dog eyes_.

 

“Sweetheart, I'm speaking for me and Bucky right now...but we'd love it if you moved in, officially,” Steve smiled softly, his hands finger combing her wild hair away from her face, taking the hair tie that Bucky had retrieved from the bedside table and winding it around the low ponytail he had made for her.

 

“But...alone time for boys?” Darcy furrowed her brow.

 

“Doll, you know Stevie loves an audience,” Bucky laughed.

 

“And I love you,” Steve gave her a small smile. “I'd like nothing more than for you to call our place home. To have you here all the time. To have your crazy knitted blankets and silly pictures and your little cartoon toys all over here.”

  


“You'd make it an even better home for us, Doll. A real home,” Bucky added. Her eyes darted to his and he sent her as much earnest want and love that he could through their bond.

 

“Oh,” Darcy whispered, looking back at Steve. Everything she was feeling from Bucky, she was seeing in Steve's expression. She managed a shrug and a squeaked out, “Okay. I want that.”

 

And then she pitched forward and covered the front of Steve in regurgitated pink, alcoholic slushy.

 

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Steve consoled her, rubbing her back as she retched against him.

 

“I want my special toothbrush,” Darcy cried.

 

“I'll go to your quarters and bring it back along with a whole bunch of your stuff,” Bucky promised, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, then Steve's cheek. “Why don't the two of you get cleaned up? I’ll clean up the mess in here.”

 

Steve nodded and helped Darcy up, grabbing her by the hand and leading her into their en suite bathroom. The shower was started and set to a Darcy appropriate temperature. He shed his dirty clothes quickly, before gently undressing Darcy.

 

“Did you at least have some fun at girl's night?” Steve wondered as he placed her in the shower before joining her. He couldn't help but kiss her on her forehead as she babbled about evil Russian's and rude astrophysicists and dastardly doctors. “I love you, sweetheart.”

 

She remained quiet but had a small smile on her lips as he lathered her up gently. He reached for the shampoo and she wrinkled her nose.

 

“No old man shampoo,” Darcy insisted, smiling again when he grabbed the right one. She leaned into him heavily as he scrubbed her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp as he angled her head under the warm spray of water. A happy contented sigh pushed from her lips and she said, “Sorry I'm an asshole.”

 

“You're not an asshole,” Steve insisted. “And take it from someone who was most recently an asshole. To _you_.”

 

“You're not an asshole,” Darcy smiled into his chest her hands holding onto his waist to keep herself upright as he went for the conditioner. “I'm an asshole, now.”

 

“How's about we come up with a compromise?” Steve offered, working the conditioner through her hair gently. “Neither of us are assholes anymore, and we're both going to do our best not be assholes anymore.”

 

“You're so smart,” Darcy sighed as she was rinsed again. She was silent as he finished up, turning off the shower and reaching around the door for a big fluffy towel. He efficiently blotted at her skin before wrapping her up. Another towel was inexpertly wrapped around her head and she giggled drunkenly, “That's why I love you.”

 

Steve's breath caught in his throat at her words and he dropped his own towel onto the floor of the shower. His hands went back to her smiling cheeks and he pulled her mouth to land against his.

 

“NO...I have barf mouth, need my special toothbrush,” Darcy protested weakly.

 

“Worth it,” Steve promised, kissing her lips again. She was pretty drunk, nearly falling asleep as he kissed her, and he had a pretty sure feeling that she wouldn't remember, acknowledge or repeat the words any time soon. But they were real and honest and true. He'd be patient to hear her say them again. He pulled his lips away and picked her up out of the shower. “You awake enough to brush your teeth, sweetheart?”

 

“Mouthwash,” Darcy mumbled. Taking the little capful he handed her and swishing it around her mouth with exaggerated gestures while Steve went to the medicine cabinet where they only kept medicine and vitamins for her, since it was useless for he and Bucky.

 

“Spit,” Steve advised, laughing softly when she missed the sink and simply spit the mouthwash on the floor. He handed her two aspirin and a little cup of water. “Take them and drink all the water, Darcy.”

 

“So good to me even when I'm a brat,” Darcy did as she was told. Before he lifted her up again and brought her back to the bedroom. “I'm gonna rock your world tomorrow, Stevie. Promise.”

 

“Cause you love me,” Steve couldn't help but take a little bit of an advantage of her drunken, sleepy silliness. Just to hear it from her one more time.

 

“Cause I love you,” Darcy nodded as he put her on the bed and went to go get a t-shirt for her to sleep in. She took the towel out of her hair and threw it on the floor before wiggling out of the other towel as well and doing the same. “And it's gonna be okay. You and me and Bucky, we're going to be fine, even if you never love me back.”

 

“Darcy,” Steve held the shirt up, his brow furrowing at her thoughts. “Sweetheart, I do love you. I love you so much.”

 

“Don't believe you,” Darcy whispered, holding her hands up for the shirt. Steve popped it over her her head and she looked down to see that it had a large version of his shield on the front of it. She pet at it absently before falling backwards on the bed, immediately going slack with snoring sleep.

 

Steve covered her up before sitting down on the bed next to her, his hand combing through her hair as it began to curl up wildly as it dried. He was still doing that, staring down at her in a perfect blend of wonder and bittersweet thoughtfulness when Bucky returned with a large duffle bag full of things.

 

“Everything okay?” Bucky wondered. “She felt real safe while I was gone...warm and drunk and happy.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “She said she loved me, Buck.”

 

“Told you so,” Bucky grinned, leaning down and kissing Steve's lips with bruising force. “It's a big responsibility...this always being right.”

 

“But---she doesn't believe that I love her back,” Steve admitted. “That's why the bond won't take. She doesn't believe me.”

 

“Well then, you'll just have to make her believe. You're way more stubborn than our sweet little peach. You'll have her believing in no time.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's not sure she likes this bond thingy when she's not involved... She likes to touch. We'll just have to make that up to her...
> 
> Also: Nat, Jane and Helen are the best friends/sisters an angsty Darcy could ask for.
> 
> Also x 2: Butt stuff. You're welcome.


	14. What's Sex Got To Do With It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much exciting plot happening in this chapter! Hang on to your butts!

**Chapter Fourteen: What’s Sex Got to Do With It?**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dr. Doom was having a very bad day. First that plebian Spider-Man webbed his supplier of magical ingredients to a light pole in Chinatown. Then that cretin, Richards, filed a suit with the patent office, saying that Doom was not entitled to the royalties from the experiment that gave the Four their powers. And then, to top it all off, that flaming manwhore Johnny Storm sky-wrote that he had erectile dysfunction! Over the Latverian Embassy!

 

He looked towards his faithful manservant, Boris, “What news have you?”

 

“My Lord,” he said as he bowed before Doom, “There is talk of a magical cure. It can heal even the most complicated of curses. It may be able to cure that gypsy curse to your line.”

 

Behind his mask, Doom’s eyebrows rose. He had been trying to find a way to reverse that curse for years.

 

“What is this remedy? Are the ingredients difficult to procure?”

 

“It seems, my lord, that the treatment is...sexual in nature. One must mate with a specific individual.”

 

At this, Doom paused his pacing and sat behind his desk.

 

“And who would this ‘specific individual’ be?”

 

“Darcy Lewis.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy woke up tied to a chair in what appeared to be a basement. Although, it seemed rather chilly to be just a basement. Maybe it was a dungeon? Who fucking cared. She was tied to a chair, with a wicked headache.

 

The last thing she remembered was… Ah! She had headed into town with Jane. She needed to pick up some special yarn and that required she go to an actual town. She supposed she could have had Tony ship it to her, but there was just something about picking out the wool for herself.

 

So she’d dropped Jane at the cafe they favored when in town and headed to the yarn store. The owner had phoned her to let her know she’d gotten in a new shipment of alpaca wool. Some really spectacular colors. And since they always sold quickly, she wanted to get there before the best colors were gone.

 

Ok, so that’s the last thing she remembered. Leaving Jane. She doesn’t remember ever making it to the yarn store, so they must have grabbed her before she got there. If she’d been gone for at least 2 hours, Nina would be worried and phone Jane. Jane would only notice if she came out of her caffeine and science coma.

 

Oh! Maybe Bucky could sense her through the bond. Maybe if she concentrated, she could send specific thoughts? Her distress? No, sending Bucky distress would indicate that she wasn’t safe.  If she was in danger and Bucky knew, then the magic of the bond between them would force him back into that waking vegetative state, and the last thing she wanted for him was to have him watch Steve go nuts about her absence and their friends work on her rescue while he couldn’t do or say anything.  

 

Instead she tried to send him little snapshots of where she was, while retaining some confidence that she’d totally be fine.  She, Helen and Jane had attended the kidnapping training and the creative self-defense lessons that the various Avengers and associates had eagerly offered them.  She knew what to do to keep herself safe until someone came along and destroyed whoever had dared to take her.

 

Just as she was concentrating on sending her impressions of the place she was being held, she heard a door creak and a heavy, metallic footfall coming towards her.

 

Darcy waited for the footsteps to get closer before yelling, “Hey! Asshole! Any chance you’re gonna untie me and let me go? I guarantee you do not want the hell that will rain down on you for kidnapping me…”  

 

She stuttered to a halt as she saw who had stopped in front of her. And then she started giggling madly. It was a good thing she was tied to the chair. She might have fallen off it if she hadn’t been.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You do know I’m not Sue Storm, right?”

 

“Do you ever stop talking?”  the bored, metallic tone echoed over the damp stone walls.  

 

“Hmmm… Let me think about that one -- No, I don’t think I do. It’s a character flaw, ask your old pal Johnny, who happens to be a pal of a pal of mine.  Or you know, any of the Avengers, who hold me in pretty high esteem,” Darcy managed a shrug.  

 

She couldn’t comprehend why Doom would want her.  Hydra or AIM she could understand.  She was a valuable person to the Avengers and Nick Fury and they would have a good chance of getting what they wanted in exchange for her.  But aside from testing out ridiculous robots on the Avengers, Doom had no other quarrel with them.  Rather than sit and stew about it, she peevishly demanded, “Why the fuck did you take me?”

 

“It has come to my attention that you are in possession of a magical cu--”

 

Dacy couldn’t help it, she cackled.  She let loose a ridiculous, full bellied roiling shout of laughter.  Thirty full seconds later she managed to stop and draw in a much needed gasp of air.  She shook her head and wondered, “That’s what this is about? Where do you get your information from? The bargain warehouse? You should ask for a refund. Seriously. I am not ‘in possession of any such thing.  I mean...the gift has already been given.  SO Many times.”

 

“We shall see, Miss Lewis.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Something’s wrong.”

 

Bucky had announced it a few hours ago, the moment Darcy had been taken from the closest town.  The Avengers had been running offensive drills all morning and were looking forward to a night of relaxation that Darcy had planned for them, involving pizza, craft beer and a trivia contest.  One minute Bucky and Clint had been obsessively destroying all the targets on the obstacle course, in an unofficial race to beat Steve’s shield and Thor’s hammer.  The next minute, Bucky felt a darkness come through the bond.

 

It had been happiness and light and excitement.  That warm golden feeling of Darcy being happy and going about her regular day, and the next moment it had been all snuffed out.  It felt a lot like his strings being cut and he dropped the rifle and his body went lax.

 

“Cap, we’ve got a problem up here,” Clint spoke into the comms.  He bent to look at Bucky, whose limbs were leaden and unmoving.  Clint hadn’t been in house when Bucky had been trapped in his own mind before, but this kind of felt like a relapse.

 

Tony and Rhodey zipped by the nest that Barton and Barnes had been sharing.  Both men _had_ seen Bucky’s state before Darcy had cured him.

 

“Shit,” Tony cursed.  “Cap, we’re taking him to medical, meet us there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had no sooner rushed to medical, when FRIDAY announced over the still active comm units.

 

“There has been an incident in town, Darcy’s phone has been disabled.  Dr. Foster cannot currently find her and has activated her panic button.”  

 

“I’ll grab her,” Rhodey advised, giving Steve a firm squeeze on the shoulder before stalking out of medical for the nearest suit accessible exit point.  

 

“Steve...you okay?” Sam swallowed nervously as he walked into the room with Natasha and Thor.  

 

Steve was very much, not okay.  He walked to the bed where Bucky was trapped and sat down so that he could look into the blank, unblinking eyes.  

 

“Thor….is she...is she dead?” Steve could barely speak the words.  Bile fought at the back of his throat at the the thought of it.  

 

“Steven, it is a possibility.  Should Darcy ever...” Thor said truthfully.  His admission had Steve gasping for breath as he buried his face into Bucky’s chest, his entire body shaking with fear.  Thor shook off the thought that Darcy was in mortal danger and fiercely insisted, “No, she would never allow such a thing.”

 

“If whoever snatched her used a sedative, knocked her out,” Natasha reasoned.  “Then she wouldn’t have been able to give Bucky anything through the bond.  It would have just been gone immediately.”

 

“Absolutely,” Sam nodded.  He stood at the foot of Bucky’s bed and asked, “Do you feel her anywhere?  Is she warm...cold...sleeping?”

 

“Neck hurts,” Bucky whispered.  Slowly he brought his hand up and tapped against the side of his neck.  “Maybe darts?”

 

Steve nodded eagerly and kissed Bucky quickly before looking up to the ceiling and asking, “FRIDAY?  Can you search the surveillance for a two block radius of where Darcy’s last signal came from, we need to see what kind of suspicious vehicles there were.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Bucky regained a lot of mobility and the ability to push full sentences out.  

 

“There’s stone.  And...and, she’s laughing.  Something is funny,” Bucky shook his head, and despite the fact that he was fairly swimming in worry, he couldn’t help the heavy feeling of laughter from her put a small smile on his lips.  “Stone...and dampness and.  And Metal.”

 

“Doom?” Natasha concluded.  “He’s got a small island off the coast of Maine that he uses frequently.  The timing of the drugging to the waking up would make sense.”

 

“What would Doom want Darcy for?” Clint furrowed his brow.  “Is he behind on his gossip?  If he wants to piss off the Four, he shoulda snatched Helen.”

 

“Get Sue on the line, FRIDAY.  We’re going to need an assist here,” Tony requested.  He looked to Steve, who would have normally been the one to get things strategically rolling.

 

Steve was busy though.  Bucky had a hand on his shoulder, attempting to keep him calm, but it was of little use.  Steve was rage personified.  His hands were clenched at his sides, his brow furrowed and mouth set in a snarling line.  Darcy was his and Bucky’s.  She was the dearest treasure in the world that they shared between them and someone was trying to take her away, someone was trying to hurt her.  All of Steve’s previous jealous, possessive rages paled in comparison to the protective anger coursing through him now.  

 

“I think Cap’s gonna put the Fantastic Four out of business when he rips Doom limb from limb,” Clint muttered to Sam.  

 

“Quinjet, we leave in ten,” Steve barked out.  The Avengers disassembled quickly, leaving Thor, Natasha, Bucky and Steve in the room.

 

“Steven, I have an idea,” Thor said softly.  “But I would want to confer with you and James before enacting it, as it would…”

 

He faltered for words, and that was a rarity to see in the usually unflappable god.

 

Thor held up his hammer and looked down on it fondly.  

 

“Can you tell me why you hesitated in wielding Mjolnir, Steven?” Thor finally found his words.

 

“Didn’t want to be worthy...that’s a big, a big responsibility,” Steve shrugged.  “But if you want me to pick up your hammer, I’ll do it if it means she’s safe.”

 

Thor looked to Natasha thoughtfully, “And you, Shield sister?  Why did you not try?”

 

“Sudden blonde highlights in that shade of red with that dress?  Not an option for me,” Natasha answered neatly.  

 

“Most would delight in being able to be worthy,” Thor said thoughtfully.  “I hesitate with my idea because I do not want to give her a burden she is unwilling to take.”

 

“Are you saying that she could--- that Darcy is worthy?” Natasha stared down at the hammer.  

 

Bucky looked proud, but unsurprised.  Steve, on the other hand, looked worried.

 

“She is my chosen sister, she has proven to be the purest of heart, and she is a fierce warrior in her own right,” Thor explained.  “Mjolnir is excessively fond of Lady Darcy, and would race to her side if I asked her to.”

 

“And we could follow,” Natasha took a tracking device and placed it on the the leather tassels.  

 

“What say you Steven and James?” Thor asked, the thunder rumbling outside.  

 

“She doesn’t have to carry the burden forever, does she?” Steve whispered.  “I can’t...I don’t want her to have to fight forever.  She’s our home, Thor.  Not just for me and Bucky, but for all of us, she shouldn’t have to do what we do.  She’s meant to pull us back home from that.”

 

“No, Steven, so long as I draw breath, she will never carry the burden,” Thor promised.  “And should I meet an untimely demise, there are others who are worthy in my company.”

 

Steve nodded and looked to Bucky, getting a nod in assent.

 

“Let’s do this then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Doom left Darcy tied to the chair when he left her again. She scowled as she thought through her options. She couldn’t reach the knife she could feel tucked in her shoe. The ropes she was tied with were loose enough to not chafe or cut her, but snug enough that she really didn’t have much wiggle room. She was really going to have to have Nat upgrade her escape training.

 

She tried again to send her thoughts and impressions to Bucky. She really hoped her boys were both ok. She focused on her bindings, and Doom, she wouldn’t want her team coming in blind, and the feeling of being underground.

 

As she focused her mind, she felt a tingling in her brain. Almost like a static shock, buzzing through her body. She wondered if Bucky were trying to call for her, because she felt something calling out to her. It didn’t seem quite right for Bucky, though. This presence seemed more feminine than anything. Also, powerful.

 

She concentrated on that feeling, calling out to it. Trying to pull it towards her. She opened her eyes when she was distracted by a crashing sound above her. She looked towards the door just as something burst through it.

 

She recognized the hammer immediately, “MEW MEW!” she cried. Thank Sif. That meant rescue was imminent.

 

What she wasn’t expecting was the hammer to fly directly into her hand where it was bound to her body. She grasped the handle as it fit in her fist, she could feel the pulsing satisfaction run through her body as a jolt of electricity ran through her and fried the ropes.

 

She stood up, brushing the ropes away from her body with her hand not holding the hammer.

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” she murmured. She stared at the magical hammer in hand before asking it, “Well, what’s the plan, Mew Mew? Do I toss you back, so Thor can use you? Any chance I’m gonna get hella fine armor out of this partnership?”

 

She could feel the sentient weapon’s amusement before she felt another jolt of electricity as her body was covered in Asgardian clothing and armor, very similar to Thor’s. The main differences being the chestplate was made to fit her more than ample bosom, and the helmet covering her head had a face mask.

 

She tucked her wrist through the strap at the end of the hammer and swung it around a few times, kicking up a mighty wind around her.

 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” she said as she matched actions to words and took off for the staircase. She’d just made it to the main floor of whatever building she was being held in, when a side wall exploded inwards. She took cover around a corner just as a large chunk of stonework went flying past her head.

 

She came back around the corner, with Mjolnir at the ready, when a familiar flaming body landed in the newly created hole.

 

Johnny took one look at her, mouth dropping open before he clutched at his midsection as he laughed.

 

Once he had recovered his composure, he walked over and high fived Darcy. “Self-Rescuing Princess for the win!”

 

She smirked at him and swung her hammer, before addressing Mjolnir, “What do you say, mew mew? Flying lessons?”

 

She could feel more amusement radiating off the weapon in her hand before feeling a very giddy agreement. Darcy and Johnny grinned at each other before taking off into the sky above Doom’s compound.

 

* * *

 

 

Smashing flaming doombots was incredibly satisfying.  Johnny was igniting chunks of robots before tossing them Darcy’s way in looping, slow curve balls.  Darcy swung with Mjolnir and knocked the fireballs of metal towards the ocean.  The pair were so busy in their game that they didn’t notice the Avengers quinjet landing one hundred feet down on a level piece of ground near their deadly playground.  

 

Steve and Bucky were the first off the quinjet, followed by a grinning Thor.  

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed as Darcy, in full Asgardian regalia wielded the mythical hammer with power and precision.  “That’s going in my mental file for long cold mission nights away.”

 

“She is the mightiest Princess that Asgard has seen in many lifetimes,” Thor nodded in grinning approval.  

 

“High five Double-D Darcy!” Johnny whooped with excitement as he unignited and landed next to Darcy, forgoing her high five for a full bodied hug.

 

“Storm,” Steve muttered, stalking off towards them, ripping apart any doombot that got in the way between he and Darcy.   _His_ Darcy.

 

Johnny and Darcy looked to the sounds of new destruction, tensing and ready for more fun fighting.  Johnny’s eyes widened at the now, all too familiar sight of Captain America in the midst of a murderous, jealous rage.  

 

“Well, it’s been fun Mighty Darcy, but I’m gonna go while I still have my balls,” Johnny gave her shoulders a squeeze before flaming on.  “Tell Helen date night is still on for Friday!”

 

Darcy waved him off before meeting Steve halfway, allowing the seriously awesome Mjolnir to whack against any stray killer robots.  She grinned up at him when he was less than a foot away and popped her helmet off of her head.  Steve stared down at her with a grateful, awestruck expression and finally managed to speak.

 

“I love you, sweetheart.”

 

“You’re just saying that because I could technically kick your ass right now,” Darcy chuckled.  She flipped the hammer and pointed it at him before gesturing towards the quinjet.  “Grab our boy, Mew Mew can go back to Thor while they clean up.  The three of us are going to be otherwise occupied.”

  


* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the lack of porn in this chapter.
> 
> Also: Fuck you, Steve is totally worthy. 
> 
> Also, part 2: Fuck you, Bucky is totally worthy.
> 
> Also, part 3: Fuck you, Nat is totally worthy.
> 
> (Nix apparently has a lot of feels about worthiness? I'm not going to argue with her? Yes, that is wise. <3Katie)


	15. Let's Talk About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE NINJA CHAPTER! This is it, kiddos. We hope you had fun on this amazing ride. We sure did. 
> 
> You'll notice on the chapter title, we did a little flip...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 Nix and Katie

**Chapter Fifteen:  Let’s Talk about Love**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Steve had thought that finally getting Darcy to realize he meant he loved her would take a grand romantic gesture.  Or a life changing disaster.  Or another kind of Asgardian magic remedy.  

 

Bucky had insisted it would just take a little bit of Steve Rogers stubbornness, and time.  

 

So after pulling out all the romantic stops on the Avengers Prom that Darcy had organized, two other kidnapping attempts on Darcy and constantly badgering Thor about what magic the healers on Asgard might have that could open Darcy’s mind to accepting his love for her, Steve was really surprised when he realized he hadn’t gone into a jealous fit once during a three day mission away from home.  He’d noticed eighteen hours in that a lovely, golden warmth was settling in his chest and kept feeling it for the remainder of the mission.

 

When the quinjet landed back at the Avengers Facility, Steve had jumped out twenty feet prior to landing.  

 

He was back in their quarters in two minutes flat, throwing open the door to see a lovely scene of domesticity.  Bucky was in a pair of boxers at the stove, flipping pancakes with his metal hand.  Darcy was sitting on top of the kitchen island, a long gray t-shirt with ROGERS in block letters across her chest going down to mid-thigh was her only clothing.

 

“Welcome home, Stevie!’ Bucky grinned, placing another pancake on top of the stack.  “Breakfast won’t be ready for another twenty minutes...you know, if you have something you need to take care of.”

 

“Oh, he’s just fine,” Darcy winked at him.

 

“What---how?” Steve wondered, shedding his uniform as he made his way through their living room towards the kitchen.  “What’d I do?”

 

“You bought my favorite coffee creamer,” Darcy shrugged.  

 

“I bought your favorite coffee creamer,” Steve repeated, his mouth turning up into a slow smirk.  He dropped the pants to the uniform and stood between her legs on the counter, delightfully nude and sighed as she began petting at all those beautiful muscles.

 

“It’s seasonal peppermint mocha,” Darcy reasoned.  “You bought two cases and had them stored in the industrial fridge down in the mess hall.  FRIDAY told me when I had run out the other day.”

 

“I love you,” Steve grinned down at her, absolutely giddy with it.

 

“I know,” Darcy nodded before kissing him with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm.  

 

Steve shivered when a metal hand ran down his bare back and he felt Bucky’s kiss on the side of his neck.

 

“Move it to the bed, I’m setting up a breakfast feast here, punk,” Bucky ordered.  Steve pulled away from Darcy’s lips and looked back at Bucky with a beautiful, blissful smile.  Bucky smacked his lips against Steve’s before smirking.  “And again, I’m starting to get used to saying this but, _I told you so_.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers themed carnival was a hit. Darcy had planned it as a charity event and convinced Pepper and Tony to host it on the grounds of the Mansion in the City. If it hadn’t been such a security risk, she would have planned it for the upstate facility.

 

There were rides, carnival games, even some fun sideshow activities. Clint had gotten some of his old friends from his circus days to come and run the stalls and perform in the show. They’d even brought some of the animals.

 

She was currently standing at the sharpshooter stall with Bucky and Steve, watching them try to out do each other and get her the biggest prize. And since all the prizes were then auctioned off for charity, she had no qualms about egging them on.

 

She saw that they were pretty evenly matched before she had a brilliant idea. She leaned close enough to both of them that she could whisper and not be concerned about the barker hearing her, “Whichever one of you wins, gets to come in my ass tonight.”

 

They both choked on air, before glancing at each other with a renewed sense of purpose.

 

It became increasingly clear that Bucky had been going easy on Steve up until that point.  The sniper in him made quick work of all of his targets, and then all of Steve’s targets.  He grinned at Steve and gave a salute,

 

“You’re still kind of shit with accuracy, Stevie.”

 

“That’s why I keep you around,” Steve smirked at him before dropping a lingering kiss against his lips.

 

“I keep him around for the orgasms, mostly,” Darcy smirked, before turning on her heel and sprinting back towards the house.

 

They barely made it back to their room in the mansion before clothes started flying. Before she knew it, she was naked and perched in Steve’s lap as Bucky kissed her shoulder.

 

These two men, who knew her and her body so well, had her writhing within moments. The prize that she had whispered to them had turned her on, possibly more than them. They had spent the last several weeks preparing her for being able to take one of them in her ass. Just thinking about it while kissing Steve had her getting wetter, faster than she could remember. She ground down and rocked on his dick as she took charge of the kiss and pushed him back on the bed.

 

Bucky stepped away from her to retrieve the lube from one of their bags.

 

Steve was content to let Darcy take the lead on this, running his large hands up and down her back, occasionally drifting down to her butt and squeezing. Darcy groaned each time he did it.

 

She drifted away from his mouth and worked her way down his neck. Taking her time, nibbling and biting his chest, sucking marks that would quickly disappear on his abs as she made her way to his hard, leaking cock.

 

She looked up at him from under her lashes before engulfing his dick in her mouth. She groaned as she felt Bucky swipe his fingers across the lips of her sex, teasing a light touch over her clit, before gathering some of the wetness there and making his way to her tight little hole.

 

She heard him open the cap on the lube and felt some drip onto her ass. Bucky started massaging his fingertips around the hole, before slipping one of his fingers inside her. She moaned as she pulled off of Steve, taking a deep breath as Steve stroked her hair out of her face, tangling his fingers in her hair, so he could see her face as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started bobbing and sucking her mouth over his hardness.

 

Steve could feel her rhythm stutter as Bucky added a second finger and wrapped his metal arm around her waist and struck up a quick tempo over her clit. She moaned around him again as Bucky scissored his fingers inside her.

 

Steve knew she was close and pulled her up his body, Bucky following as he paused in his ministrations. He knew she was close and could feel her tensing around his fingers. Steve pulled her mouth down to his and took possession of it..

 

“Oh, babydoll, you’re doing so good. You’re such a good girl. You can’t wait to take Bucky in that beautiful ass, can you? You want to feel us both inside of you, filling you with our cum.”

 

With those words, he pulled her down and impaled her on his cock. She threw her head back and moaned, feeling her orgasm sweep over her. Bucky could feel her clench and release around his fingers. He knew now would be the best time to enter her and pulled his fingers back, wiping them on the sheets, quickly coating his cock with a liberal amount of lube.

 

He pushed her forward, running his fingers over her back as she hummed. Steve moved his hands down to her ass and gently grasped her cheeks and spread them. Bucky ran the head of his cock between them before setting the tip at her tight hole. He gently eased the head in, her post-orgasmic haze making the passage of his considerable girth relatively easy. He heard her gasp and slowed down, pulling out just the slightest before pushing forward again. He could feel Steve on the other side of the thin membrane separating their dicks.

 

Steve moved his hands back up her body to her breasts. Darcy had lifted herself up from his chest so they were hanging down, slightly brushing his pecs, swinging gently as Bucky pushed himself into her. He took a nipple in each hand, tweaking them and causing her to focus on him once again.

 

She gasped again as she felt Bucky push through and fully seat himself inside of her. They all just stayed like that, the feeling of completion encompassing them all. After a moment, she leaned back, arching her spine, feeling both of them shift inside of her.

 

“Oh, wow. Seriously. How have we not done this before? And why are you not moving?”

 

“As you wish, Princess,” Bucky replied as he gently started rocking into her.

 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her mouth hung open before Steve pulled her down to kiss her. He pulled away briefly and whispered into her mouth, “I love you sweetheart. Forever. It’s gonna be the three of us from here to eternity.”

 

She moaned as she felt the bond flare bright between all three of them.

 

“Yes. I love you. Both of you. Forever.”

 

At her words both men renewed their ministrations on her body, working out an unspoken rhythm, pushing and pulling. It felt like too much and not enough, all at the same time.

 

Steve’s hands stayed on her hips as they continued to pump into her. He could feel himself getting closer to his own completion, but he wanted them all to come together. He made eye contact with Bucky over her shoulder and received a small nod in return.

 

Bucky laced the fingers of his metal hand with Steve’s while reaching around with his other to rub a quick tempo over Darcy’s clit. She gasped at the contact and he could feel her tense up as her body prepared itself for it’s orgasm.  Bucky knew he was close too, so he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “Are you close, darling? Are you going to come around us? Both of us, deep inside you, squeezing our cocks? And then we’re gonna fill you up until you’re dripping.”

 

He found that magical spot behind her ear and it only took another moment before she was pulsing around them both. He felt it strongly, like her body was pulling his own orgasm out of him. He gave one last hard thrust and followed her over the edge.

 

Steve could feel her pulsing around his dick, like she was trying to wrench his cum out of him. He felt Bucky stutter, before one hard thrust and gave two more quick pumps inside of Darcy before he joined them in bliss.

 

They could feel the bond between the three of them throb and flare.

 

Darcy opened her eyes as she realized it wasn’t just a metaphorical flare, they were glowing. Her startled yelp caused both her boys to still their bodies and stare at each other. The glowing died down and seemed to center on each of their right hands, before fading and revealing a ring around their thumbs of Norse knot work. With what appeared to be Mjolnir centered over the knuckle.

 

Darcy pulled her hand closer to her face to get a better look at the mark.   


“What the fuck?”

 

* * *

 

 

“You did not have a ceremony!  I was quite looking forward to giving a speech!”

 

Bucky, Darcy and Steve came into the great dining room of Stark Mansion, where Pepper and Tony had laid out an extensive breakfast spread.  Thor was sitting in front of three plates piled high with food, a bittersweet grin on his face.  

 

“What now?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

 

Darcy dropped Bucky and Steve’s hands and walked up to her adopted brother and held out her wiggling fingers.  Thor took it and examined it with a thoughtful smile before placing a kiss on the back of Darcy’s hand.

 

“Congratulations, my sister.  You and your mates have worked hard in the past year to build a lasting, stable and loving bond,” Thor nodded.  “I bless this union with everlasting happiness and Midgard shall be gifted with the progeny of your mating for many years to come.”

 

“Is there something you forgot to tell us about the bond, Thor?” Steve asked patiently.  He smiled at Bucky, who shrugged and grabbed a plate to fill with food.

 

“I could not tell you, as I did not know how it would affect three participants,” Thor reminded Steve.  “The bonds on Asgard usually cement quite quickly after the remedy is relayed.  I suspect it has taken longer for the three of you because of….”

 

“Logistics?” Sam smirked as he, Natasha and Clint walked into the room.  Natasha made her way to Darcy and Thor, admiring the new marks on Darcy’s hand before waggling a knowing eyebrow at her.  

 

“Coupling is easy with two, with three---”

 

“And that’s all we need to talk about with that,” Darcy cut off Thor before he could explain the _logistics_ of her being the oh so satisfied filling in a super soldier sandwich.  She waggled her finger at Thor and asked hopefully, “This is permanent.”

 

“Ay, much more permanent than any gold or silver you could wear upon your hand,” Thor nodded.  “You are bonded...wedded in the eyes of all the realms.”

 

“You would have made a nice speech,” Bucky grinned as he handed Darcy a plate before gripping a stunned, but smiling Steve by the shoulder and directing him towards the buffet table.  

 

Clint sat down across from Darcy and waggled his eyebrows at her.  Sam could see the man about to ask a highly inappropriate question that may have even forced Thor to zap him so he gave Clint a pre-emptive slap on the head.

 

“Where’s my Cho-Cho bear?” Darcy wondered.  Helen was usually up a lot earlier than her.  “Or is Dr. Burning Love still heating things up in the guest bedroom?”

 

Natasha’s phone chimed and she looked down, immediately rolling her eyes and taking a sigh of exasperation.  

 

“FRIDAY?  Please bring up the news,” Natasha wearily requested.

 

 _‘Breaking news, Johnny Storm, relentless bachelor is officially off the market, ladies.  Here are exclusive photographs of Mr. Human Torch in Vegas last night making the renowned Helen Cho,_ **_Mrs._ ** _Human Torch.”_

 

“Copycat,” Darcy wrinkled her nose, although a smile was playing at her lips at the unofficial wedding picture of a laughing Helen in the arms of a seriously over his head Johnny Storm.  "And really, it should be ' **Doctor Mrs.** Human Torch. Geez. Get it right." She was suddenly joined on either side by Bucky and Steve as they placed multiple plates on the table before sliding into their chairs, Bucky’s hand on her thigh and Steve’s arm around her shoulder.  

 

Darcy waited for the opportune moment, when Bucky was mid sip of his glass of orange juice and Steve had just stuffed his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

 

“Guess this just means I’ll have to beat her on gifting Midgard with our progeny.”

 

Bucky’s orange juice wound up on Clint’s face and Steve swore he had scrambled eggs in his lungs at her sly little offering.  He managed to recover and shared a grin with Bucky before looking down at Darcy with a hopeful look,

 

“I guess this means we need a honeymoon?”

  


* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew the 'sandwich' thing was coming eventually, right? We couldn't write this without finishing off with that. :D (FYI, everyone congratulation Nix for writing her first sandwich thing all by herself! WOOOOO! She did an awesome job!!!)
> 
> Also: SURPRISE BONDING! 
> 
> So this originally started out as an idea to fit as much porn in one story as we could. It evolved into this. We had so much fun writing this. Thank you all for coming along on this ride.


End file.
